Family Discovery
by ab-angel
Summary: The fate of the Zodiacs rests on Tohru, but suddenly a seventh graders begins to share the same responsibility. His connection is what gets him there.(COMPLETED AND REVISED!)SPECIAL CHAPTER!
1. Exposed!

**Family Discovery **by AB-Angel 

**Disclaimer:** I think you all know, so there's no point in telling you. But I'm surprised Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me, because most of the characters are very similar to people I know in real life.

**Spoilers:** Everything that happens at the end of season one and the beginning of season two are possibly the only spoilers that could be in this story.

**Author's Note:** First Fruits Basket fic second fanfic written. If you thought my first fic wasn't good (see _Humans Vs. Saiyans_, Dragonball Z) then don't be discouraged by this one. I found out what was wrong with my fics and fixed it immediately, but the Dragonball Z one will never be revised. If you think I'm going to revise a hundred pages of a story, then you're crazy! I officially have three editors, two cousins and one friend. They help me find mistakes and most of all crappiness in my story. Also, before I submit a chapter, I make sure it's as good as I can make it, so don't expect any reedited versions. And last, Megumi might seem OOC, but I'm just writing him the way he might be if he acted somewhat normal.

"Hi" speaking, "(Crap!)" thinking

--------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: Ahh, my first Fruits Basket fic. It makes me feel like I'm cool. Oh! I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm a, I'm a dork, but I'm so excited to write this!

Sasuke: Why is that?

AB-Angel: Because, Fruits Basket is so funny I wanted to add to that.

Sasuke: Am I funny in the story?

AB-Angel: Of course! I'm a funny person, meaning that you are too.

Sasuke: Does that mean that I'm you?

AB-Angel: Yup!

Sasuke: Oh dear God! Sasuke walks out 

AB-Angel: He'll be back.

Shigure: What type of story is this? (I hope romance.)

AB-Angel: it's a comedy part drama story.

Shigure: is there any romance?

AB-Angel: Not that I planned on.

Shigure: Why not put romantic scenes of Yuki and Kyo?

AB-Angel: Yuki, Kyo. Will you do the honors?

Yuki and Kyo: With pleasure. Yuki and Kyo both knocked Shigure out of the house 

AB-Angel: Thanks! I knew I could count on you both.

Kyo: But really will you put anything romantic with me and that damn rat?

AB-Angel: Not completely.

Yuki: So I'll be doing something I'll regret with that baka neko?

AB-Angel: What I mean is that the subject will be brought up, before anything could happen, you two knock Shigure away again.

Kyo: That I'm definitely looking forward to.

Hiro: Am I gong to lose Kisa?

AB-Angel: I would never do that. Why do you ask?

Hiro: Because we're apart in the beginning.

AB-Angel: You're so adorable Rubbing Hiro's head you two are only apart in the beginning.

Hiro: All right. Hiro leaves 

Kisa: Where did Hiro go?

AB-Angel: He just left. She smiles at him You're so cute! Hugging Kisa 

Sasuke: Are you going to start the story or not?

AB-Angel: Oops! Gomen! Here's my story.

Shigure: With no romantic anything in the story.

AB-Angel: Kyo, could you come and throw out the trash.

Kyo: I thought you'd never ask! Grabs Shigure's kimono and drags him out 

**Chapter 1- Exposed!**

It's the first day of seventh-grade for Sasuke Toko, a twelve-year-old dark-brown haired boy whose hairstyle resembles that of Kyo if not fixed and a little longer for his size. Not much to say about what his face looks like, like most boys look like, big brown eyes, a medium sized mouth, and a small nose. It's a nice day today for school to set a mood of happiness. Outside the school he's walking up to meet his best friend, "Kora, Megumi! What's up?!"

"Nothing, but the sky I guess." He says looking up.

"Oh don't be an idiot! That's my job." He says with a pat on the back for Megumi.

"It almost slipped my mind." Megumi sarcastically remarks while rolling his eyes.

"So how does it feel to be in your second year of junior high?" Sasuke asks, stretching out his arms.

"It feels very invigorating." Megumi answers in a very dull and unfeeling way.

"Not the way you're saying it, come on! Show a little feeling!" Sasuke, smiling as usual.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Megumi replies with a little bit of excitement.

"That's the spirit! Kora! Did you know it's also the two Sohma kids first day of junior high?"

"Oh them, who are they again?" Megumi asks while raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Sasuke almost falls down, then immediately gets up and attempts not to yell at Megumi. "They're like cousins or something and everytime I saw them they were always together."

"Charming."

"Look! There's Hiro!" Sasuke faces the other direction "And there's Kisa! I bet they're going to meet each other and take Kisa to class."

Hiro passes by Kisa without saying anything a walks off by himself. Sasuke sweatdrops and puts on a blank face with nearly no words to back up what he just saw.

"Huh? I thought that they were going to meet each other."

"Well, I guessed you thought wrong."

"Hmmm...maybe I should see what's going on." He says walking towards Kisa.

Megumi's hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't. You shouldn't interfere with their problems, unless you're a close friend, which I highly doubt. I don't think you should meddle with their affairs." Megumi advises with a very serious voice and a nearly burning look on his face.

"Hai! But if it gets serious, then I'll help."

"Whatever."

"Now let's go to class."

During class Sasuke barely pays attention and is seen fiddling with his pencil. Megumi looks over to Sasuke and notices that he wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher is saying. Not like any of it mattered, because it was history, and all the teacher did was talk about what they're going to be working on today then hand out a worksheet. Megumi bends over a little bit and asks if Sasuke is all right.

"I just can't stop thinking about Hiro and Kisa, Megumi. I think its more then just them spending time apart. When I saw Hiro's face, it was like he didn't even want to see her. It's really weird."

"Why are you so worried about it Sasuke. Just give them some time, things will probably work out."

"I hope you're right."

"You'll see."

Next week, Sasuke rushes to Megumi's locker to tell him what recently happened. Megumi already knows that it's not good news by the look of concern on Sasuke's face.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Haven't you heard? Kisa Sohma ran away from home. Weren't you the one who said everything was going to be okay?" He says with an 'in your face' tone and a raised eyebrows look.

"Did I say that?" Megumi said while turning away.

"Don't be an idiot! I told you that's _my_ job!"

"It slipped my mind." Megumi rolls his eyes at Sasuke.

"You said that last time." He says holding in the urge to yell at Megumi.

"Really?" Megumi brows went up and he smiles a little while saying that.

"Urusai!" Shut Up

"I told you. Don't worry about it Sasuke, you worry over things too much."

"I just hate it when people have close relationship and then it starts to fall apart."

"Kisa will probably turn up in a week or two, her family would be looking for her anyway. I heard the Sohma Family is huge."

"Fine, I won't worry over it." He said in an exasperated voice.

Fives days later

AN: Sorry for all the time jumps. The story is really meant to start after Kisa returns.

"Hey Megumi! Kisa's back! Let's say hello." He yelled while waving a hand and smiling big.

"You know I'm getting the feeling that you like Kisa." He said while raising one eyebrow and a small fake smile.

"Urusai! I just want to make her feel better!"

"Whatever. After lunch we'll go say hello."

"Hai!"

During lunch Sasuke and Megumi put their stuff in their lockers and goes to find Kisa. They hear from a friend that her last class was 4-A, so both of them quickly walk over there. A little later, they find 4-A and see Kisa waiting by herself in the hallway.

"Kora Kisa! How are you doing?" Sasuke approahes her with Megumi and greets her.

"I'm fine arigato!" She says with a smile and closing her eyes.

"Uh...is it all right if I ask you why you ran away?" Sasuke asks with a little bit of sweat.

"Oh...I'd rather not talk about it right now." Kisa answers tilting her head down a bit.

"I understand. So where's Hiro?" Sasuke then asks looking around for him.

"I'm supposed to meet him here, but I guess he's running late."

Hiro comes running in. "Gomen ne Kisa! I was taking a test and didn't finish on time." He said whilt catching his breathe.

"It's okay Hiro, I'm not really hungry anyway."

"Okay so let's go!" Hiro takes her hand and walks off.

"Bye Sasuke! Bye Megumi!"

"Who's that Kisa?" asks Hiro with a strange look on his face.

"That's Sasuke. I've known him for a while. He's one year ahead of us."

Hiro's voice gets a little serious, and so does his face. "Are you two friends?"

"No, we really don't know each other."

"(Good, I don't want anyone getting close to Kisa.)" Hiro sighs in relief. Hiro and Kisa go off to lunch together leaving Sasuke and Megumi by themselves in the hallway. Just after they left a girl about two inches taller than the two boys comes up behind them and yells, "Ahh, isn't that cute?! I bet ther're going to grow up and marry each other!" Sakura yells while putting her hands together.

"Don't be silly, they're relatives! They can't get married." He puts his finger on his chin "Well at least I think they can't. Hey, Megumi can they?"

"I think only first and second cousins can't get married. Nee-chan told me that if they're distant relatives, it doesn't matter. Are Hiro and Kisa distant cousins?"

"Yeah, so I guess it's okay if they get married."

"They make the perfect couple! Don't you think?" Sakura yells with a look that most girls give when they think something is so adorable or cute.

"I guess. Kisa's really pretty." Sasuke answers.

"And Hiro's soooo CUTE!!!!" Sakura adds.

AN: I'm such an idiot!

"See Sasuke, everything worked out. Kisa's back and with Hiro again. Are you happy now?" Megumi says with a small smile and a weak pat on the shoulder for Sasuke.

"Of course I am. All I care about right now is keeping those two together." Sasuke sighs and tilts his head onto Sakura's. "I can't stand it when things like that happen to good people."

AN: If you must know, Sakura's another friend of Sasuke's. Just think of their relationship like Hikaru and Akari's relationship in _Hikaru No Go_.

Two months later in the school hallways, Sasuke passes by Kisa and they both stop and greet each other. They begin walking and talking with each other.

AN: Yes, I know I did it again. This is the last time I'm going to time jump in this story. This is after the first season.

"What's up Kisa?! How's everything?" Sasuke asks.

"Everything's great. What about you?" Kisa replies with a smile.

"It's been good. Where's Hiro? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Sasuke asks while looking behind Kisa for him.

"He's not here because he's sick." Kisa answers with a look of discomfort, like she knows something bad is going to happen to her.

"Oh, is he going to be all right?" Sasuke asks with concern.

"Hai! Our family doctor's taking care of him."

"(Family doctor? How rich is this family?) I hope you'll be okay today without Hiro. If you need anything, you can ask me. Just for today, okay?" he says trying to comfort her.

"Arigato." Kisa bows and walks away.

"I think Sasuke has a crush." Megumi announces.

"Ah!!! How sweet!!!!!." Sakura says with a huge smile.

"It's not that!!! And it's just for today. Only while Hiro's gone. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to Kisa again." Sasuke fights back trying to defend himself with denial and reason.

"So Sasuke does have a crush." Megumi says sarcastically with one eyebrow up and a wink with the other eye.

"Urusai, Megumi! Go curse someone or something." Sasuke yells then suggests.

"That'll prove to be interesting. Let's freak out the cheerleaders." Megumi says while walking away with Sakura.

"No, they don't deserve that. Well at least not yet they don't" Sasuke yells while stopping them.

"You're a very interesting person Sasuke." He points out with an eyebrow lifted.

"I should be saying that to you Megumi." He answers back with a 'no I'm not!' tone.

"Come on! Let's get to class. I hate being tardy." Sakura, Sasuke, and Megumi walk off to class.

AN: Get how I did the three thing.

Sasuke bugs him by asking him dumb questions. "So what are you doing for lunch Megumi?"

"I'm going to do some research on curses." Megumi answers nearly stupidly.

"Really?" Sakura wonders.

"No, I'm just kidding. I'm just going to eat lunch with nee-chan today."

"How about you Sakura?"

"I have to make up a test during lunch and I only have to enough time to eat before taking the test."

"So that means I'm going to be alone for lunch today."

"No you won't." Megumi says with a weird tone and a creepy smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hiro's not at school and Kisa's all by herself." Megumi replies with a wink.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yells, while trying to hide is smile.

"You could keep her company. She really doesn't have any friends. One of the reasons: Hiro and maybe her hair."

"He's very overprotective of her." Megumi says questionably.

"I wonder why. He never lets anyone touch her, or even talk to her." Sasuke adds.

RIIINNNNGGG!!!!! 

"Well, time for lunch! See ya all later!" Sakura runs off.

"Gook luck! Are you going to meet Saki now?"

"Hai."

"Can I come? I just want to say hi to her."

"Sure." They walk outside and meet with Saki.

"Hi Sasuke, how are you doing? Megumi, are you ready?" She greets with her same dull expression and serious face.

"Yes nee-chan." He then says with Saki's same facial and speaking expression.

"Then let's go. Bye Sasuke, nice seeing you again."

"See you later, Sasuke."

"Bye guys! (Either I eat lunch by myself or meet up with Kisa. I don't know.)" Sasuke thinks with a giant sweatdrop. "(I've never been good at planning things by myself.)"

Sasuke walks off and figures out what to do by himself. He goes into the school cafeteria, eats lunch, puts his tray away, then begins lurking around the school looking for someone to spend lunch with. About five minutes later, after walking around the school about four times, he gives up and decides to stay with Kisa.

"(I think I'll go see Kisa. Better than doing nothing.)" Sasuke looks around for Kisa. He walks to the courtyard and notices a huge group of girls bunched up in one place. Sasuke goes there to investigate and finds that they're making fun of Kisa. He walks closer to the girls to hear what they're saying.

"No Hiro to protect you! You and your strange hair! What a FREAK!! Hahaha!" A girl provokes while the rest laugh at Kisa. Kisa puts her hands around her head trying to block them out. Shortly after, Sasuke pushes the girls out of the way and blocks them from seeing Kisa.

"Hey! HEY! Get away from her! She's never done anything to any of you! Get away from her now!" Sasuke shouts at the girl with a very violent tone.

"And what you are going to do about it?" One girl says smugly with a snobbish expression.

"I have no problems hitting girls like you so get the hell away from her!" Kisa stands up and runs away. "Hey! Kisa, come back! You girls better leave her alone!" Sasuke then runs after Kisa. He finds her all by herself near the school dumpsters crying. She had tripped.

"Kisa, it's all right! Those girls don't know anything. They just bakas! There's nothing wrong with your hair or anything else." Sasuke trying to cheer her up and smiles a bit. Kisa lifts her head and looks at Sasuke. Sasuke then approaches her.

"Come on, let me help you up." He puts his arms around Kisa to help her up then

POOF! 

"Huh? What just happened?" Sasuke looks and notices Kisa's clothes all around his arms. A sweatdrop then appears and Sasuke gets worried.

"These are Kisa's clothes, but.... where's Kisa?" he picks up her clothes and sees the little tiger. Sasuke then gets freaked out and jumps back a little, swinging his arms away from Kisa.

"Ahh! A tiger!" Sasuke turns around, but before running away, he recognizes the color of the tiger.

"(NO WAY!!)Uh, Kisa? Is that you?" The tiger nods.

"What happened to you?" Kisa didn't say anything. Sasuke puts on a stupid face and small sweatdrops appeared.

He rubs his cheek with a no nose smile and says, "What am I thinking? You can't answer me, you're a tiger. Tigers don't talk. Come on, I'll take you home." He picks her up and covers her with her uniform.

"Gomen, but I don't think people will like the idea of a boy holding a tiger." Sasuke continues walking through the city, looking around for any signs of Kisa's family or the neighborhood she lives in.

"Don't worry about school, I'll figure out something to tell my mom." He continues and notices that he doesn't know where he is. He becomes worried and his eyes get bigger, but his pupils get smaller and sweatdrops appear, "Uh, Kisa? Where are we? I forgot to say that I don't know where you live." Kisa begins to sweatdrop in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke then turns and discovers a very familiar symbol. "Hey! I've seen that before. I wonder where." He thinks a little bit then "Wait! I remember! I was once looking for a belt in my dad's closet and saw a dress of some sort. It looked very flowery and girly. When I looked at the label I saw a flower just like the one on that shop. (I wonder what he was doing with that dress? It's not mom's birthday, anniversary or anything. No, it can't be what I'm thinking. Mom would leave him forever if that dress belongs to him.)" Sasuke approaches the shop. Just when he gets in front of the door, a man with long silver hair opens the door, knocks him down, and comes out blabbing like he always does.

"And I was telling you blah, blah, blah!" Ayame walks outside with his assistant with his usual deep-high annoying guy voice, with his eyes closed and his usual smile.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Sasuke yells while rubbing his head. He drops Kisa on the ground, but she lies there still covered up.

"Oops! I'm so sorry young man! I guess I was to busy talking to notice someone was in front of the door." Ayame bends down to pick up Kisa's clothes. "Here, you dropped this."

"Arigato!"

Sasuke reaches his hand out to take her, then, "Hmm, something seems to be moving in these clothes, I wonder what it could be?" Ayame moves Kisa's clothes out of the way and uncovers her. Sasuke's face begins showing a lot of discomfort and he starts to sweat a little.

"Gulp! (Oh no! He discovered Kisa! What am I going to tell him?)" he starts thinking of an explanation for what Aya just discovered.

"Huh?" He whispers, then, "Kisa? Um, could you please excuse us for a minute? I'd like to talk to this young man and the dress he's holding." Ayame requests of his assistant.

"Sure thing!" She walks back into the shop.

"I know what you're thinking. So what's wrong with having a tiger with a pet?" Sasuke putting on a stupid face and sweatdropping.

"That's not what I'm thinking. I just want to know where you're going with Kisa?" Ayame says in a serious voice and face.

"Nani? You know Kisa?" Sasuke answers in surprise.

"Please to meet you. I'm Ayame Sohma." Ayame greets extending his hand out to shake Sasuke's. Sasuke hesitantly shakes his hand then goes back to talking.

"Um, please to meet you too. So you must be another one of her cousins. Oh, and I'm Sasuke Toko."

"Who else have you met?" Ayame's voice getting higher pitched and more annoying.

"Uh, Hiro."

"Ah yes, Hiro. I should've guessed because they're always together." He says with his hand holding his chin a little and nodding his head.

"I was taking Kisa back to her house, but I don't know where that is. Could you take us there?" Sasuke says feeling completely stupid for asking that question.

"Well, (If I take him to Kisa's house, Akito might see him, forcing Hatori to erase the poor boy's memory. I know! I'll just take him to Shigure's! They'll know what to do!)" He smiles to himself. "I don't remember where she lives right now" He lies, "but I'll could take you to my brother and cousins' home. They'll take good care of Kisa." Ayame grabs Sasuke's hand and starts walking towards Shigure's.

"So, how is it that you met my little Kisa?" Ayame begins.

"You make her sound like she's your daughter." Sasuke informs him in a sort of disgusted way.

"Yes, I know. But how did you meet her?" Aya says softly and stupidly, because that's the way he is.

"I met her four years ago in school. We've never talked much, mostly because of Hiro, but I knew her and she knew me." Sasuke states.

"Very interesting. I remember my junior high school years with Shigure and Hatori, blah, blah, blah! Hehe!" Ayame starts rambling on about nothing. They continue on walking, a few minutes later they reach the forest, and Ayame is still rambling about, well, we really don't know what. Sasuke lowers his head, puts his hands a little over his ears, and whispers something to Kisa.

"Hey Kisa, does this your cousin ever stop?" Kisa nods her head sideways.

"(Oh boy!)" Both sweatdrop and look at Ayame.

"And I remember saying 'Send all of your desire towards me!' blah, blah, blah!" Ayame still rambling and not aware that both of them are not listening.

Sasuke still trying to cover his ears, "Kisa, are we almost there?" Kisa nods.

"Good, if I listen to anymore of his constant jabbering, I'll go crazy!" Sasuke nearly yells but holds back enough that Ayame doesn't hear.

"Oh look Sasuke! It's Shigure's! Come on, let's go!" Aya grabs Sasuke's arm and runs the rest of the way to Shigure's.

KNOCK KNOCK! 

"Come in! It's unlocked." Shigure says in his cheerful voice to match his cheerful face.

"SHIGURE! IT'S ME YOUR BELOVED AYAME!!!" Aya runs into the house, extending his arms forward for a hug.

"Oh Aya, you've been thinking about me again!" Shigure jumps up and imitates Ayame's movements. 

"Of course I have, there's no way I could ever forget you Shigure!" Ayame and Shigure slides towards each other, then both simultaneously "YES!" thumbs up.

Kisa and Sasuke stare at both of them with a giant sweatdrop on their forehead. Shigure and Ayame then calm down and begin speaking.

"So Aya, what brings you here?" Shigure starts.

"I just came to drop off a lost boy." Ayame points behind him. Shigure looks over and sees Sasuke.

"I see" he nods his head, "but why did you bring him here?" Ayame walks over and takes Kisa still covered.

"This is why." Ayame walks over to Sasuke and uncovers Kisa.

"So I see." Shigure nods his head again while Sasuke is wondering what's happening.

"(Are these people for real?! They're acting like this is nothing.) Uh, is that natural?" Sasuke says nervously.

"Yes it is. Do you know what it is?" Sasuke nods sideways.

"Shigure, should we tell him?" Ayame quietly says.

"He already saw Kisa. And I don't think we'd want to send him off to Akito. I guess we should. Uh kid." Shigure says while him and Ayame turn over to him.

"Sasuke." He corrects getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah. Kid, do you know what the Twelve Animals of the Zodiac is?" Shigure asks making Sasuke yell at him for calling him kid again.

"SASUKE!!! And yeah isn't that like the Chinese calendar of twelve animals that determine what a person is like." Sasuke states to the utmost of his knowledge about the subject.

"Well yeah, but it's also the twelve animals of the year. For us, it's a curse. And technically for us, there are thirteen. The thirteenth one is the cat." Shigure says matter-of-factly and smiles at Sasuke.

"Weird, but what is the curse?" Sasuke asks while tilting his head in confusion.

"You saw what happened to Kisa. Thirteen of us are cursed by an animal of the zodiac. As you already know, Kisa is the tiger. Whenever we are touched, or should I say hugged, by the opposite gender or under too much stress, we transform." Ayame then answers very clearly and surprisingly, not annoyingly.

"So... when do you transform back?" he then asks raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"It's random. We really don't know when we transform back." Shigure answers.

"What happens when you transform back?" Then suddenly.

POOF!

"That." Shigure replies, pointing to the very naked Kisa.

"I think that this is the best time to cover your eyes Sasuke." Ayame informs the boy, covering his eyes with his hands already.

"Oops! Gomen!" Sasuke closes his eyes tightly. Ayame hands Kisa her clothes and she puts it on quietly.

"I'm sorry for having to drag you into this." Kisa apologetically says to Sasuke while bowing down to him a little.

"It's okay, now I understand why Hiro wouldn't let anyone near him or you. Um, but tell me, is Hiro one also?" Sasuke asks becoming more curious about the Sohma family.

"Yes he is. He is the sheep." Shigure answers. A weird smile began to spread all over his face, his eyes twitching, and sweat appearing all in order not to laugh.

"Hiro is a sheep?" His head turns away and his finger comes up to his mouth "(Since when do tigers and sheep have relationships.)" He thinks with his weird smile still pasted on his face.

"You should know Sasuke, that this is no joke, and that you must keep this secret." Shigure informs Sasuke about the matter in concern.

"I understand." Sasuke straightens up, then bends down and nearly covers his mouth. "But Hiro a sheep? I would think that he's the dragon by the way he acts, but a sheep!"

he begins to laugh about it.

"Sasuke, stop. Don't make fun of Hiro. (Even though he is embarrassed about his Zodiac form.)" Kisa hides a smirk.

"Gomen nasi Kisa. It's just that I would've never thought of Hiro as a sheep." He continues to laugh for a few minutes then stops.

"Are you finally finished laughing?" Shigure asks cheerfully.

"All done!" He smiles, then stares at Shigure and Ayame.

"If you're wondering then yes, both of us are members of the Zodiac. I'm the..." Ayame was telling him when he was suddenly cut of by Sasuke answering for him.

"Wait don't tell me. Let me guess." Sasuke looks at Ayame's eyes. "Judging by your eyes, you must be the snake." Ayame's eyes sparkle because Sasuke knew what animal he is.

"Very good Sasuke," he claps a little "now what is Shigure?" he moves his hand in front of Shigure like he was displaying something.

"Hmm, (Hair must have something to do with their animal, because that's how I recognized Kisa. Very dark grayish hair.)" His hand on his chin thinking "Right now, I'm guessing either the dog or mouse."

"You're close. Hmm, I here familiar voices coming our way." Shigure announces pressing his ear forward and listening to the voices outside that are only audible to him.

"That means, oh Yuki! My little brother is coming home!" Ayame yells getting a little over excited that the little brother of his that doesn't like him is returning from school.

Meanwhile, outside...

"You damn rat! You're not always right about everything!" Kyo obviously argues over some dumb thing again just to pick a fight with Yuki.

"I've always been right when it comes to how stupid you are you baka neko!" he fights back and smirks when he sees the flinch Kyo got from that remark.

"I'm not a stupid cat and I 'will' defeat you!!" Kyo repeating his punch line again.

"Wait, wait, I've heard this one before. Don't tell me." Yuki answers back while standing still and tilting his head up to look like he's thinking.

"Stop it Kyo and Yuki. You're making Tohru sad." Momiji interrupts their fighting.

"Grr. All right. But you're still a damn rat." Kyo grumbles in defeat, still mad mainly because it was 'the brat' in his words, that stopped them from fighting.

"And you're still a baka-neko!" Yuki then pisses Kyo off again and they start argue as always.

"So you want to fight!" Kyo yells and gets into fighting stance.

"Predictable as always." Standing still is what Yuki was doing.

"You should've know better than to try and stop those two Momiji." Haru shot a fiery glare at Momiji.

"I know Haru, but them fighting makes Tohru sad." Momiji says softly.

"Oh you guys, it's quite all right you know! I'm very much used to their arguing now. So don't worry over me!" Tohru says with her best smile. Hatori was with them too but just continues to walk quietly, not letting any of them get to him, because he knew, that once he gets to Shigure's, Shigure will not stop annoying him.

Back in the house they're still asking Sasuke if Shigure's a mouse or a dog.

"Come on Sasuke, am I a dog or mouse?" Shigure urging Sasuke to continue guessing on his Zodiac form. Then after a little bit, it came to Sasuke what animal Shigure is. 

"Well, because you heard people outside that Kisa, Ayame, and I couldn't hear. I will say that you're a dog." He says proudly and points to Shigure.

"What a smart boy!" Ayame compliments him while patting his head.

"Don't we seem weird to you in any way, Sasuke?" Shigure asking with curiosity.

"No! I think it's very cool, but in a way, also very sad how you can touch the opposite gender." He says softly with a hint of depression on his face for the Sohma family. Shigure notices it immediately and attempts to brighten up the mood.

"Oh, we've been through worse! And by the way, we could touch the opposite gender, but not too much. Hugging them is enough to transform." Shigure happily says.

"But how come Hiro and Kisa could always hug each other without transforming?" Sasuke says with an eyebrow lifted.

"Only Zodiacs can touch each other without transforming." Ayame states.

Just then, the door opens.

"Shigure! We're home! And guess what? Haru, Momiji, and Hatori are here!" Tohru happily exclaims letting the rest come in.

"Oh Yuki! How I've missed you!" Ayame cheers running to Yuki with open arms. Yuki immediately gets annoyed just from the presence of his very weird brother.

"(Not Ayame again.)" Hatori thinks without showing any evidence of it.

"What the hell is Ayame doing here?!" Kyo angrily asks very loudly trying to contain himself from punching out Ayame and Shigure's lights for him being there.

"Oh Kyon, it's nice to see you too." He waves his hand like a girl to Kyo.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" Stressmarks appear in Kyo's face while he's towering over Ayame.

"Why is my idiotic older brother here Shigure?" Yuki asks in a 'I'm going to kill you if you don't have a good reason' expression while glaring at him.

Shigure waving his hands and defending himself. "I didn't call him, he came on his own!" Sweatdrops appear, not only on Shigure's face, but also on Haru, Tohru, Sasuke, and Kisa. Yuki's glare immediately turns to Ayame and the burning of it gets bigger too.

"Why is that brother?" he says trying to contain himself also.

"Well you see..." Aya looks past Yuki "HATORI!! So glad to see you! How have you been doing? I'm so great!" Ayame nearly begins to blab but was cut off by the ever so calm and collective Hatori.

"(Why did he have to notice me.) Ayame, stop, and answer Yuki's question." All said with a straight out serious tone and expression to match what Hatori is.

"Woops! Almost slipped my mind." Ayame said loudly with a tap of his finger on his head.

Sasuke having no idea what's happening just stares at Ayame. He feels very awkward and out of place in this area of argument and yelling, just like his home. "(Why do I feel out of place? This is like auntie's house, or mine.)" He just forgot about and continued to listen in on the conversation-taking place.

"Well, I was on my way to buy some fabrics when I ran into a boy, with a lost tiger!" Ayame cheerfully said and turned to Sasuke, displaying him to everyone else in the room. Sasuke then became very nervous, seeing how he isn't and never was used to getting a lot of attention, and just stands there and attempts to keep a straight face.

"You mean that boy?" Momiji points to Sasuke. Tohru then walks up to Sasuke. He notices one of them walking up to him but doesn't see who it is, because he's still looking at everyone, trying to get familiar with all their faces.

"Oh hello there! How are you? Are you a friend of Kisa?" Tohru politely asks while catching his attention. Sasuke turns towards to Tohru and his eyes widen in shock. Memories begin flooding his mind as two words enter his thoughts.

"(Kyoko's daughter.)"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: So how was it? Was it good, was it great, or was it just the BEST STORY IN THE WORLD!!! I'm delusional right now.

Sasuke: You sure are! I pick up a pikachu alarm clock and throw it at him Ouch! That hurt!

AB-Angel: You'll feel more that hurt if I send you to the editor!

Sasuke: I'll stop.

AB-Angel: Much better. So what did you think Momiji?

Everyone else: (Of all people, he chooses his favorite, Momiji.)

Momiji: I think it's really funny and interesting!

AB-Angel: That's why you're my favorite Patting Momiji on the head 

Sasuke: Why exactly is Momiji your favorite?

AB-Angel: Because he reminds me so much of myself! He's energetic, funny, always happy, and just silly! Like me.

Uo: Except he's good looking and you're not.

Sasuke: Of course, I am! Aren't I editor? Editor runs out trying to hold in her vomit 

AB-Angel: Dork!

Tohru: I think you're such a cute little boy!

AB-Angel: Arigato Tohru! Note to readers: When they talk to about Sasuke, it also refers to me, cause I'm him, and vice versa. If you could get what he looks like, then that would probably be me anime style.

Kyo: That doesn't count! She'll never say anything mean to anyone.

AB-Angel: So you're calling her a liar?

Kyo: I NEVER SAID THAT!! Enters friend of mine, who's obsessed with Kyo 

Friend that's obsessed with Kyo: Ahh, Kyo's voice is such music to my ears.

AB-Angel: Be careful Kyo, she really really wants you.

Kyo: WHAT?!

Friend that's obsessed with Kyo: I found you now, and I won't get you out of my sight!

Kyo: Get away from me!

Friend that's obsessed with Kyo: I'll find a way to break the curse so I can hold you all the time.

Kyo: HELP! Kyo runs out followed by friend that's obsessed with Kyo 

Haru: So what happens next author?

AB-Angel: I can't give it away. You'll just have to find out.

Everyone: Aww!

AB-Angel: Haw! Haw!


	2. Family Discovery

Chapter 2- Family Discovery 

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sasuke's eyes continue to stare at Tohru as he remembers the event that occurred over a year ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke has just gotten home, when his father, Kimihiro, confronts him. Sasuke's about to greet him with a hello, but notices the sadness and seriousness in his face._

_"Dad? What is it?" Sasuke asks with concern._

_"Sasuke, yesterday there was a terrible accident." His voice was very soft and can easily tell that something horrible has happened._

_"What happened dad?" Just then, a tear went down Kimihiro's eye._

_"Remember your aunt Kyoko, mom's half sister? She died in a car accident just a few hours ago." Sasuke's eyes widened and tears begin to form. Hiro then tries to comfort him._

_"Even though your brother and sister really didn't like her, I knew that you were close to her, even if she was a former gang member."_

_"How about mom? Will she be okay?" he asks with great concern for his dead aunt's younger sister._

_"I'm not sure. You're mom never really did talk to Kyoko, but I knew that she loved her." Kimihiro then takes out a picture from his wallet and shows it to Sasuke._

_"Sasuke, this is Kyoko's daughter. I was never told her name, and we don't know what happened to her after Kyoko's death. We tried contacting Kyoko's father-in-law, but he has doesn't know where she is. We wanted to invite her to stay with us, but couldn't find her. She should be I high school by now, so if you every see her, please tell her that she still has a family to live with." Kimihiro puts the picture in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke then puts it into his own wallet and hugs his dad._

_"if I ever see her, I'll tell her. I promise." He says with a little more happiness in his voice and hugs his father again afterwards._

_END FLASHBACK_

AN: The flashback sucks, I know. But hey! How else am I going to explain what happened to Kyoko.

"(It really looks like her, but I have to be sure. I can't just say 'You're my cousin!' I'll try and talk to her alone later.)" Sasuke thinks to himself, trying to figure out what to do next with his long lost cousin right in front of him.

"Uh, Sasuke. Are you all right?" Tohru's big eyes concentrate on him more.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Oh, and I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Sasuke Toko." Sasuke reaches out his hand to shake Tohru's.

"And I'm Tohru Honda. Please to meet you." Tohru introduces herself also, giving one of her heart warming smiles.

AN: Also, if you must know, Sasuke doesn't know Kyoko's last name, so Tohru giving her full name doesn't tell Sasuke anything.

"And this is part of the Sohma Family." Tohru says while swinging her arm to show Sasuke all of the Sohmas in the house.

Momiji steps forward first. "Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma, and I'd like to be your friend!" he happily announces.

Then Haru, "Please to meet you, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." He then bows down.

After that, Hatori, "Greetings, I'm Hatori Sohma." With an arm to his waist and a small tilt of his body and his introduction is complete.

Next, Yuki, "Welcome to our home. I'm Yuki Sohma." He bows.

After getting nudged by Yuki, it was Kyo. "Huh, oh Kyo Sohma." He waves his hand towards Sasuke a little.

"And I'm sure you already met Shigure, Ayame, and Kisa, right?" Tohru asks in a very happy tone.

"Hai! They were very nice to me." Sasuke replies with a smile that resembles Tohru's a lot. Tohru quickly notices it, but decides not to let it bother her.

"It seems that Sasuke has stumbled upon our secret. He now knows of the Zodiac curse." Aya states.

"What?!!!" They all yells, except for Momiji, Hatori, and Tohru.

"How did he find out?" Yuki asks after pulling Shigure towards the kitchen, while all the other Sohmas follow, leaving Tohru and Sasuke alone. Sasuke and Tohru sweatdrop begin wondering what was happening.

After the door was shut, Kisa steps up and tells everyone how Sasuke found out about the Sohma family curse. "Well, I was at school. Sasuke knew me for a long time and knows how I'm always with Hiro. This morning he had asked me where Hiro was. I told him that he was sick and that Hatori was taking care of him. He asked me if I needed company, but I told him that it was okay. Then he walked off. At lunch, the girls began picking on me again, since Hiro wasn't there to protect me. Then Sasuke came and drove away all the girls. Before he did that, I ran away. He caught up with me after I tripped near the school dumpsters. I transformed when he picked me up to help. He freaked out a little, but tried to take me home. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to catch anyone's attention. He covered me with his clothes when we ran into Grandpa Ayame. After that Ayame took us here to Grandpa Shigure's."

"So someone else knows our secret?" Kyo asks as if he didn't hear a word Kisa said. Yuki then gets the strongest urge to knock him out but resists.

Back in the living room Sasuke pokes Tohru a little to catch her attention. "Um Tohru?"

She quickly turns to him and answers, "Yes Sasuke?" She focuses her big eyes towards him.

He hesitates a bit, but quickly finds his voice "I've been meaning to ask you." He starts fiddling with his fingers.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Tohru's big eyes blink at him a lot, making him even more uncomfortable.

He clears his throat and sits up straight, "No, nothing really, but what's your mom's name?" his head went down a little from thinking that he just asked someone a stupid question.

"Why do you ask?" Tohru then asks sounding a little suspicious on where he's going with this.

"I'm just curious." He shrugs his shoulder and tries not to sound like he was getting into her business.

"If you must know, it's Kyoko Honda." Sasuke then mentally freaks out. He takes out the picture of Tohru that was given to his over a year ago and looks at it, then at Tohru. He jumps up and hugs her. Tohru then flinches in shock.

"I finally found you!" he yells very happily, but not loud enough for the others to hear, while hugging her even tighter.

"Nani? W..what are you talking about?" Tohru says quickly while hesitating, because of the fact that she's being hugged by someone she barely knows.

"This!" He holds up the picture of her to her.

"What is this?" Tohru asks taking the picture from Sasuke's hand. "Nani? This... is... me." Tohru says while blankly staring at her ten-year-old self in the picture. "Where did you get this?" she says in a very confused voice.

"My dad gave it to me over a year ago. The day after Aunt Kyoko died." He says with a happy face, except for the part where he said Aunt Kyoko died.

"AUNT KYOKO!!" Tohru yells in shock.

"Yes Tohru. Your mom and my mom both shared the same dad." Sasuke blurts out with ease.

"NANI?!!" she screams with her entire body moving back in shock.

"Tohru, we're cousins. Well, technically half-cousins, but who cares." Sasuke confirms to try and make it clear to his dense cousin.

"I can't believe it. All this time I thought me only family was my aunt's family on my dad's side." She puts her hand on her head and nods it a bit, while trying to comprehend everything that has just been told to her.

"Now you know." He shoots out to her.

"So were my mom and your mom close?" Tohru says, wanting to continue the subject of her dead mother and living aunt.

His voice gets serious and the happiness from his face gets wiped away. "Not all at, that's why we never visited you two. My mom didn't like my being with a former gang member. My dad had no problems with it, so we tried are best to see Aunt Kyoko, but because of my mom, we never met you."

"So, uh, why were you looking for me?" she wonders with a curious tone.

His cheerfulness then returns. "We wanted to tell you that if you want, you could live with us. We are more than willing to accept you in our home. Um, are you happy here?"

"Yes I'm very happy living here, and thank you for offering." Tohru tilts her head in gratitude with the 'thank you' she said.

He then resorts to compromising. "Could you at least stay with us for a while?"

"I don't think I could. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure need me around the house." Tohru sadly informs him, while tilting her head away from Sasuke.

"Doushite?" Why? Wondering why two teenagers and one grown up might need a teenage girl for.

"Because I do almost all the cooking and most of the house cleaning." She informs him.

"What! That's no way to treat you. That's very rude of them to make you do all that by yourself!" Sasuke nearly yells with a stress mark on his head.

"No, no! It's not like that at all, and I don't mind really, it's okay!" Tohru responds, waving hers hands trying to calm Sasuke down.

"Well, if you say so." He sits down with big mad eyes and his nose nearly disappearing.

Tohru then gives a better idea. "You could stay with us for a while."

Sasuke's head then shoots up and looks directly at Tohru. "Really?"

"Yeah, whenever I met another member of the Zodiac, they'd stay over for three days or more." Tohru explains, while sounding like it wasn't a big deal.

"Arigato!" Sasuke jumps up and hugs Tohru again.

"Ahhh!" Tohru hugs back and rubs Sasuke's head.

--------Back in the kitchen the Zodiacs are trying to figure what to do with Sasuke.

"So what are we going to do with Sasuke?" Yuki asks, hoping the right answer comes out.

"We could try and let him keep our secret, like Tohru." Ayame suggests.

"Let him! I like him! I want to be his friend!" Yells guess whom.

AN: if you're too dense or don't know anything about Fruits Basket, it's Momiji.

"No! We can't continue to let him know about the curse." Hatori says straight out coldly.

"Why not?" Momiji so innocently asks. "We let Tohru keep her memory of the secret, why can't Sasuke?" his expression getting a little sad.

"Because he's too young." Hatori replies with the same emotionless expression.

"So you want to erase his memory?" Kisa sadly asks.

"I'm sorry Kisa, but we have to. He's just too young to carry a burden like that. The reason we let Tohru keep her memory was because we could trust her and she was like part of the family. We knew that keeping the secret was a major priority to her. But with Sasuke, we barely even know him, he's probably twelve or thirteen, and has a family of his own. Tohru also had no choice but to live with Shigure, making it easier for her to keep the curse a secret. I highly doubt that we'll even see Sasuke again. Only Kisa and Hiro will know him because they're in the same school. So I'm sorry to say that his memory of everything that has happened today must be erased." Hatori clearly states without a hint of hesitation.

"(Hatori's so mean!) Ooh! I guess you're right." Shigure says with his eyes closed and his smile gone.

"Aww." All but Kyo and Yuki sadly moan.

--------Back in the living room

"(This is such a big event today! I was able to meet a cousin of mine that actually cares about me!) So Sasuke, what are you going to tell you parents?"

"That I've found you." He directly says with no confusion.

"Do you think that'll let you stay with us?" Tohru asks.

"Maybe if you're with me, they might." Sasuke answers with excitement.

"Come on, let's ask Shigure first." Just when they get up, the kitchen door slides open.

"Sasuke, there's something we need to tell you." Shigure says with a low serious tone and a sad face.

"Really? There's something we wanted to tell you also." Tohru says happily.

"We'll let you go first. (It might make it easier for him before we tell him that he can't keep his memory. I bet he's already good friends with Tohru now.)" Shigure sighs to himself. "So what is it Tohru?" Shigure raising his voice back to its cheerful tone.

"This here is Sasuke Toko, my cousin! And we were just going to ask you if he could stay here for a while." Tohru and Sasuke smile together. Kisa, Momiji, Haru, Yuki, Ayame, and Shigure then smile. "(So that's why we like him so much.)" They all think.

"(This can't be happening.)" Hatori mentally hits himself.

"What the..." Kyo yells until Yuki grabs him and covers him mouth. They all step back and close the kitchen door. Sasuke and Tohru stare at the door and sweatdrop.

"That was weird." Sasuke blankly says.

"(I wonder what's wrong?)" Tohru, well, wonders.

-----------

"That's Miss Honda's cousin?" Yuki asks.

"He is! Ha! Hatori, are you willing to erase Sasuke's memory now, knowing that he's Tohru's cousin." Shigure says in a 'in your face!' tone.

"..." Hatori's response.

"Look at them! They already becoming close, and I think they want to get closer. That's why they wanted to ask Shigure to stay over." Aya states.

"Well knowing that that's Tohru's cousin, I don't want Hatori to erase his memory. It might hurt Tohru a lot." Kyo informs them, finally speaking.

"And I don't think you'd want to hurt Tohru, right Hatori?" Haru says.

"I have no comment on that right now." He answers with no expression in his voice, but a concerned look in his face.

"Then just let Sasuke keep his memory!" Momiji cheerfully says while jumping up and down.

"We'll have to trust him now. I hope he could do as good a job keeping it like Tohru did."

Shigure calmly says.

"I'll explain it to him." Yuki says.

"Why would that damn rat want to tell anyone anything." Kyo annoyingly says.

"Because I want to, you baka-neko. Besides, I could probably tell him without making him feel uncomfortable," He glares at Shigure and Ayame "threatened," He then glares at Kyo and Haru "or frightened." He shoots a glare at Hatori "And I don't think Momiji or Kisa could explain it well enough." He turns around and leaves.

"Damn rat." Kyo says to himself. Yuki walks out of the kitchen to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, could you come with me for a second in my room, I want to talk to you. Don't worry about Tohru, she's going to prepare dinner, while the others discuss the big news of your relation with Tohru." He motions Sasuke to follow him.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke and Yuki quietly walk to his room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asks Yuki, not knowing what to expect. 

Yuki's voice gets serious, and his eyes become hidden in darkness of his hair. "The curse, our family secret."

"Oh, that. Is you're wondering, then yes. I can keep it secret. I'll be very good about it." Sasuke tells him straightforwardly while tapping his chest.

"As you know, when we are hugged or in direct contact with the opposite gender or under a lot of stress, we transform. It is a great burden for us to have this curse, but also for the people who know about it. Are you sure you are able to hold this responsibility? Because if you're not, there are consequences." Yuki explains to him, trying really hard to hope that Sasuke wouldn't blab their secret.

"Like what?"

"If you are incapable of keeping this responsibility, then everything you know about the curse, and Tohru in that matter, will," he pauses for a second, then "be erased from your memory." He finishes softly.

"What? If I can't keep your secret, you're going to erase me memory?" Sasuke asks, getting a little freaked by all of this.

"Oh, not me, Hatori will." Yuki tells him in a 'it's not me' voice.

"That sucks. Fine then you can count on me." He assures him while turning away, like that expression people get when they find out something crappy is going to happen, then immediately turns up and makes his promise.

"Are you sure? Do you realize what Tohru had to go through because of this?" Yuki asks to make sure that everything is clear with Sasuke.

Sasuke goes from determined to curious. "No. What happened to her?"

"Uh, I don't think I should tell you. I wouldn't want to frighten you, especially since you just met us." Yuki answers.

------Downstairs during the conversation

"It's such a surprise to have a relative that you never knew just come by. Isn't it Tohru?" Momiji asks Tohru in his same tone and look.

"Of course. I'm so happy I met him, and he's so cute! How long have you known him Kisa?" she turns to Kisa for an answer.

"About four years now." She answers with a heart-warming smile.

"So you're like his long lost cousin." Momiji jokingly announces.

"Well, uh, I guess I am." She laughs a little.

"What's taking that damn Yuki so long?" Do I really have to tell you who that is?

"Patience Kyo, is a virtue." Shigure says while twirling around his finger at Kyo.

Kyo towers over Shigure with an anger mark on his forehead, "Urusai Shigure!"

Ayame with his fingers touching his chest and closing his eyes, "I can't wait! I'm still trying to do some brotherly bonding with Yuki."

"It's not bonding the way you do it Ayame." Haru comments.

"Well I think it's sweet how Ayame tries to be an older brother to Yuki." Tohru says with a smile.

"But what about Akito, what will we tell him?" Momiji suddenly asks. The room becomes quiet. "We have to tell him, don't we?"

"I think we have to..."

Hatori then cuts off Shigure, "No we won't."

"What?" They all turn to him in shock.

"Akito doesn't have to learn about this. This will be our secret to him."

"But why Hatori?" Momiji innocently asks.

Hatori goes from serious to concerned. "Think of Tohru, what Akito did to Tohru. Do you want that to happen to Sasuke?"

"No, I don't want him to go through what Tohru did." Kyo says.

"Kyo, do you care for Sasuke?" Kisa asks.

Kyo attempting not to sound sad, "It's not that. What Tohru had to go through was worse than a nightmare, and if her cousin had to go through that, it'd break her heart. She'd probably lose him forever." Kyo explains to them.

"(Wow, I didn't think Kyo could show this much compassion.)" Shigure thinks to himself with a small smile.

"That's why Akito mustn't know." Hatori repeats once again.

"Everyone! Dinner's ready!" Tohru yells.

-------Before Tohru's dinner, back with Yuki and Sasuke

There's seriousness surrounding the room and Yuki and Sasuke are sitting by each other. Yuki makes sure that Sasuke is one hundred percent going to keep the curse a secret.

"So are you willing to take on this responsibility?" Yuki asks, while looking directly at Sasuke.

Sasuke flinches back a little while sweatdropping, then answers "Yes, I am."

Yuki continues to asks to see if Sasuke is taking this all seriously, "Can we all trust you?"

"Yes you can." He answers in an annoyed tone.

"Good, but if anyone were to find out, we will have no choice but to erase your memory, even if it means forgetting your meeting Tohru." Yuki stands up, while still looking at Sasuke.

"I understand." Sasuke stands up and Yuki's about to walk out his room. "Um, one more thing."

Yuki turns around and responds, "Yes."

"Are all of you members of the Zodiac?" Sasuke says letting curiosity do the talking.

"Yes we are. I'm the..."

Sasuke then cuts him off, "Don't tell me. I want to find out on my own."

"Sure." Yuki closes his eyes and smiles.

"Dinner time!" Tohru's voice from downstairs.

"Now prepare for one of Tohru's delicious meals." Yuki informs him before they head downstairs.

"I can't wait." They both run down the stairs and into the dining room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: Finished! Only with the chapter unfortunately, but more chapters to come! I'm still figuring how to expand this story. I got most of it down but it's not enough!

Kyo: Why don't you try quitting and leaving us alone?

AB-Angel: I'll leave you alone with Kagura if you like?

Kyo: I'm good!

Sasuke: Whose Akito?

AB-Angel: Wait and see, oh wait! You won't. I'm making sure that the Sohmas wouldn't let Akito know about you.

Sasuke: Why?

Shigure: Let's just say that you won't be sleeping well when he gets through with you.

Sasuke: No more details. I'm happy you're not making him know me.

AB-Angel: Of course! I hate Akito, no reason for you not to like him.

Momiji: Sasuke, you want to play?

Sasuke: Sure! They exit the room 

AB-Angel: Kids. I wish I was still one.

Kisa: When will Hiro return?

AB-Angel: I absolutely have no idea Kisa. You'll just have to wait. Why don't you go and play with Sasuke and Momiji for now?

Kisa: Okay! She skips away 

AB-Angel: They're just so adorable.

Haru: I don't like the fact that I don't get to talk much in this story.

AB-Angel: And your point is? (Oops! Did I just say that? This is Haru. I'd better not say anything worse.) Don't turn black yet. You'll get your moment soon. I'll assure it. (Now how am I going to give Haru an important role in the story? I'll figure something out later. I have a story to write.) I'm not asking for reviews yet. Only at the end of the story. Have fun reading!


	3. The Toko Family

Chapter 3- The Toko Family 

"Did you like dinner, Sasuke?" Tohru so politely asks.

"I liked it. It was good. It's only six o'clock, can we go over my house and ask my parents if I could stay over?" Sasuke fixes himself and stands up.

Tohru jumps up shortly after and answers, "Sure! Come on Sasuke. Anyone else want to come?"

"I DO!!" Everyone but Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori yells.

"Everyone who yelled 'I do!' isn't going." Sasuke jokes.

"Aww!" They all moan in disappointment.

"Just kidding, but we can't take all of you, we only need like two people." Sasuke informs.

Tohru then faces her two favorite guys to be with, "Yuki, Kyo? Do you want to come?"

"Certainly Ms. Honda. I'd love to come meet your family." He then glares at Kyo because Tohru asked them both to go.

Kyo notices the glare, "Huh? Oh, sure. I'll come."

"I want to come!" Momiji complains.

"Even if they let you, you can't. We have to go now. Ayame, Kisa, Haru, let's go home. It was a pleasure meeting you Sasuke Toko." Hatori bows then motions the other four to get going.

"Great meeting you also." Sasuke bows down to Hatori and the rest.

"Bye Sasuke!" The rest yells and waves.

"Bye! Hope to see you again!" he waves back

"Bye Sasuke! See you in school." Kisa yells then leaves.

"Hai! Oh no! SCHOOL! I completely forgot!" He puts his hands on his head and begins to panic "What am I going to tell the school and my parents?!"

Tohru asks with a sweatdrop, "What do you mean Sasuke?"

"When I took Kisa, here, it was during lunch. We were never excused from school!" Sasuke replies with a stream of tears flowing down his face.

"When we go to your parents' house, we'll explain why you were with us." Yuki suggests.

The tears suddenly stop and Sasuke gets up. "What about the secret?"

"Were not going to tell them that. We're just going to say that something happened to Kisa and you were forced to took her home, and then you met Ms. Honda." Yuki answers.

"Great idea Yuki!" Shigure compliments.

"Come on! Are we going to go or not?" Kyo yells.

"Come on Tohru! I want you to meet my mom and dad! And don't bother with my brother and sister."

"Doushite?" Tohru wonders.

"Because they're both too obsessed with videogames. They won't even know that we're there." Sasuke spits out.

"Oh, okay. Come on Yuki, Kyo. Let's go." All four of them exits the house leaving Shigure all by himself.

"There they go. All together like a loving family." Shigure tilts his head and sighs.

"So Sasuke, what's your parents' names?" Yuki asks very politely.

"My dad's name is Kimihiro, and my mom's is Hinata."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kyo adds.

"I have one brother and one sister. Their names are Shinichiro and Satski. I already told Tohru, don't bother with them. Shinichiro is too obsessed with videogames and Satski too, plus she's a lazy brat." Sasuke answers with an attitude.

"That's interesting." Yuki replies, not knowing what to say.

"And another thing. Don't talk to my mom about Aunt Kyoko. They weren't close. In fact, my mom" he hesitates "hates Kyoko."

"(That's gotta hurt.)" Kyo thinks.

"That must've been terrible. It must've been hard for Kyoko to have a sister that hates her." Yuki says.

"That's why my dad and I never found out what Tohru's name was, we only knew what she looked like seven years ago, with this picture." Sasuke shows them the picture of little Tohru.

"You were very cute when you were little." Yuki flattering Tohru.

"Oh you guys!" Tohru blushes and holds her cheek.

"Stop being so modest Tohru and take a compliment for once." Kyo orders Tohru.

The blush immediately disappears after that. "Uh...Okay."

"Here we are! The Toko residence." He displays his home to them.

"(It's close to where Hana lives.) So, you live in this neighborhood. One of my best friends lives near here."

"Really? You should to introduce me to them sometime." Sasuke smiles at Tohru warmly.

"I think I'll introduce them to you tomorrow. How's that sound?" Tohru asks.

"That'd be great! I'll introduce you to my others cousins too, okay?"

"Hai!" Tohru smiles back at Sasuke.

All four of them walk up to the door and Sasuke rings the bell. Hinata answers the door shortly after.

"Oh Sasuke! Where have you been? I was so worried. They informed me that you never came back after lunch." Hinata says while bending down and hugging him.

"It's okay mom, I'm fine." He lightly pushes her back "Where's dad? I want to tell him something."

"Okay, but who are these people? Are they friends of yours?" She looks at all three of them.

"Don't you recognize her mom?" Hinata blankly stares at Tohru.

"Am I supposed to know her?" She then dumbly asks.

Sasuke's face falters, "Mom, it's Tohru, Kyoko's daughter." Kimihiro then appears in front of the door.

"Honey, what's going on?"

"Hiro, look it's Kyoko's daughter." Kimihiro looks over at Tohru.

"Are you really Kyoko's daughter?" he points to her.

She nods her head in response, "Yes, I'm Tohru."

His face went from regular to very happy, "Well, what are you standing out here for? Come in, come in!" he moves out of the way to let them enter. They all seat themselves in their dining room and immediately begin conversing.

"So Tohru, how you've you been lately?" Kimihiro begins.

"I'm fine! Yuki and Kyo have been taking great care of me." She points to both of them.

"Tohru's been taking good care of us also. We don't know what we'd do without her." Yuki comments.

"She's a great person to have around." Kyo adds with his face leaning on his hand with his eyes closed, while Yuki and Tohru stare at him with shock.

Kyo opens one eye and sees their shock, "What? I can say something nice once in while." He stops leaning.

"Anyways, your son Sasuke, helped one of our relatives today. That's why he didn't return to school after lunch." Yuki explains.

"Well, that's our son. What are you going to do? He's always helping others in need." He messes up Sasuke's hair.

"Only people who really need it dad." Sasuke says in a sarcastic tone.

"So how did you two come to meet our niece?" Kimihiro politely asks the two Zodiacs.

Instead of Yuki or Kyo explaining, Tohru took the stand. "It was the day after mom died, and I was living in a tent," Kimihiro and Sasuke tries to suppress their laughter, "don't get me wrong. I just didn't want to bother anyone. Grandpa was having his house renovated so I couldn't stay there. And when I was going to school, I noticed their house. I thought it quite strange because I've never noticed it before."

Yuki then continues the story. "When we discovered her situation, we gladly took her in. In return, she cooks and cleans for us. Every since that day, Tohru has been the joy of our family. We love her very much."

"Oh you guys!" Tohru blushes and smiles a little too widely.

Shinichiro and Satski pop out their heads. "So Sasuke's finally home, where the heck have you been?!" Shinichiro demands for an answer.

"Stop it Shinichiro! While you two were playing videogames, Sasuke's been helping others and finding lost relatives. Now go away before I ground you two." Kimihiro yells at the both of them.

"Are they really like that?" Tohru asks.

"They're both very smart kids, but they aren't very close to Sasuke, but he's really close to his two cousins Meiling and Tomoyo. They do almost everything together."

Tohru gets a little too excited. "Wow, I'd love to meet them!"

"Their in their third year middle school, just one ahead of me. I already told you that I'll introduce them to you tomorrow if you introduce me to your best friends." Sasuke reminds Tohru.

"Oh yeah! I forgot already." She hits herself lightly on the head.

"We're still wondering why you two are here? Do you have any reason to be here?" Hinata asks while Kimihiro glares at her for being rude.

"We wanted to ask if Sasuke could stay with us for a while. He really wants to get to know Miss Honda better."

"What about school?" Hinata continues with the questions.

"We'll take him to school, it won't be a bother. We'll even make sure he does his homework." Yuki explains, trying to convince them.

Kimihiro turns to Hinata, "Is this okay with you Hinata?"

She sighs, one of those tiny speech bubbles fly out of her mouth. "I'd be a cruel mother if I said no."

"So that means I could stay with them?" Sasuke's eyes begin to sparkle.

"As long as your grades don't suffer." Hinata informs him like that's the only thing that matters at the moment.

Shinichiro and Satski pop out their heads again, "What? Sasuke gets to stay over someone's house! What about us?"

"Don't listen to them, they can't take it when Sasuke gets something good and they don't." Kimihiro says with the hand motion to indicate to not look at them.

"Come on Tohru! Help me pack my stuff and we can go! My room's upstairs." He yells and guides her to his room.

She begins to walk upstairs, then turns to ask Yuki and Kyo, "Are you coming?"

"That's okay, I'd like to talk more with Mr. and Mrs. Toko more." Yuki responds.

"I'll go, (just to get away from that damn rat.)" Kyo walks up with his hands in his pockets.

Just when they leave, both parents turn to Yuki. "So Yuki, what do you want to discuss with us?" Kimihiro asks.

Yuki then explains his reason. "I just wanted know what kind of person Sasuke really is, in his parents' point of view."

Kimihiro starts first. "Well, Sasuke, he's a very energetic boy, even when he's sleepy, which is like always, he's can still be very hyper. He's very smart, sometimes too smart for is own good, and extremely talkative. He gets most of his personality from his mom. The only thing he probably gets from me, is that he's very neat. He likes to keep things in good condition. Oh, and his favorite sports to play are tennis and bowling."

"So I see, anything bad about him that we should know about?" Yuki then turns to Hinata.

Hinata's turn. "Nothing much, but he does love to sing loud a lot, so if you don't like his singing, just tell him and he'll do it less. He tends to put off chores and homework a lot that's why we're not sure on letting him stay with Tohru."

"Oh I assure you, he will continue to do his homework, and if he needs help, I'll be more than happy to help him." Yuki smiles.

"He also doesn't like it when people yell at him a lot, only if they're trying to be funny or something like that. He also loves to joke around. He usually gives sarcastic replies to nearly everything I ask him. So usually if you ask him to do something for you or someone else, and he replies 'no' in a stupid tone, then he means 'yes, all right'. He's a very fun person to be around. And also be warned, he usually picks a certain person to continuously annoy, usually someone fun to annoy."

"(Poor Kyo.)" Yuki thinks, then "(That'd be a sight to see!)" he laughs to himself.

"Oh, and one more thing." Hinata adds.

"Yes." Yuki replies.

"He's not very good when it comes to keeping secrets. He tends to blab out things told to him, usually just the secret. When it comes to who it is, his lips are sealed, except for his cousins, he tells them nearly everything."

"(This is not good. I have to tell Tohru and Shigure. Not Kyo, he might do something violent.)"

"So yeah, that's what the kind of person Sasuke is, and his birthday is next Tuesday."

AN: Yes, I just thoroughly described myself.

Editor: Sure!!! You ARE NOT SMART!!

AN: Shut up! I least I'm not a Filipino that speaks with a British accent, and is not from England!

"Well, knowing that, I know now we'll enjoy having Sasuke stay with us. A lot of my relatives already like him, especially my brother."

"That's nice, how many people live with you? Is it just you, Tohru, and that tangerine haired kid?" Hinata asks and being rude at the same time.

"(Kyo would burst if he heard that.) No. If it were just us, we wouldn't survive. The oldest of us is back home. He's the one that pays for the food and everything else."

"What's his job?" Kimihiro wonders.

"He's a novelist, so money isn't a problem."

--------Upstairs in Sasuke's room Tohru marvels at how neat and clean his room is.

"Your room is very neat Sasuke. I could find just about anything in here without looking hard." Tohru compliments while putting his clothes in a giant case, after Sasuke takes them out. Kyo's just looking around the room waiting for them to finish.

He turns his head towards Tohru. "That's one thing about me. I'm very neat. I tell my sister and my parents that if they don't want anything lost, just put it in my room. I haven't lost a thing in years."

"How about your brother and sister's room? Are they as neat as yours?" Tohru then curiously asks.

"Hmph! Never!" He says sarcastically with a small laugh. "They get it from my mom, I get it from my dad. Their rooms are disaster areas. It takes almost two whole days worth of cleaning to fix my brother's room, and nearly a week to fix my sister's."

AN: I'm being truthful. My brother and sister are really like that. The only thing that's not true is Hinata. My mom is almost never rude, that's more my aunt's style.

Kyo begins to get impatient. "Come on! Finish packing, I want to go home." He complains.

"Uh, hai! Are you almost finish Sasuke?" Sasuke puts the last of his clothes in the case.

"Hai! Here!" He zips it up, hands it to Kyo, who grabs it and walks downstairs. Tohru then stares at Sasuke with a worried look.

"You're not mad at how he's acting?"

"Nah!" He waves his hand forward, "That's nothing compared to my sister. She blows up over anything." He compares the two.

"I see." She slightly turns her head.

"Come on! I bet my parents are talking up a storm to Yuki." He grabs her wrist and runs down the stairs.

"(And Kyo's down there with him. Oh no! If they get into a fight, Sasuke might not be able to stay over!)" Tohru goes ahead of Sasuke and dashes downstairs.

"I'm finally going to beat you!" Kyo yells.

"Not if I can help it." Yuki replies.

"Oh no! They're fighting already!" She runs into the dining room "Huh? Where are they?" She turns her head looking for them.

Kimihiro points to the living room. "Shinichiro couldn't resist getting them to play videogames. Once Kyo saw Yuki playing, he immediately started playing himself. He's been trying to defeat him the entire time. It reminds me of Sasuke and Shinichiro when they play. Always one trying to defeat the other, never working together. But in this case Kyo can't seem to beat Yuki." He explains.

"Oh, good! It's only games." She puts her hand on her chest in relief.

"Yuki, how many times have you beaten Kyo?" Sasuke asks him, while Yuki is barely concentrating and whipping Kyo's butt.

"Nineteen going on twenty." He says calmly.

"Is Yuki really good or does Kyo just suck?" Sasuke asks with a lifted eyebrow.

"Kyo just sucks." Shinichiro answers.

"Nani? Shut yer trap kid!" Kyo yells at Shinichiro.

"After this game let's go. It getting late." Sasuke requests.

"Hai! Let me just kill Kyo and we can get going." Yuki does one final move and finish off Kyo.

"Grr!" Kyo stands up, "Whatever let's go." Kyo quietly yells, while suppressing his anger.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! See ya later Chiro and Satski." He waves bye to them.

"Nice meeting you again, Mr. and Mrs. Toko!" Tohru slightly waves to them.

All four of them leave the house and go on their way back to Shigure's. On their way back, Tohru continues the conversation they were having on the way to the Toko residence.

"Sasuke you never told us what grade you're in." Tohru says.

"Oh, I'm in seventh grade." He instantly answers.

"So that makes you thirteen or fourteen, ne?" Yuki guesses.

"That's usually how old a seventh grader is, but I'm only twelve." He says it like it's weird, which in most cases is.

Tohru becomes shock at that fact. "Nani? You're only twelve, but that's so young. We're seventeen in tenth grade."

"Really? I'll graduate at seventeen years of age. I started school early, that's why."

AN: I really was eleven in seventh grade and I will graduate at the age of seventeen. It's only one year younger because Japanese have less grades.

"You must be really smart then." Tohru compliments.

"Yeah I am smart, but my grades probably wouldn't agree with that. It's my brother who always gets the awards and everything. He bought all his games with the money he earned with jobs and money that was given to him because of his good grades. I could only obtain an AB average. AN: I don't know the Japanese grading system." he says like he's a dummy, well he kind of is compared to his brother.

"We can help you do better, if you need our help, we'll help you." Yuki offers graciously.

"Arigato. So what did discuss with my parents?" Sasuke changes the subject.

"They just told me about you. The part that interested me the most was the part, in which you couldn't keep secrets very well." Yuki looks at him a very interesting way. In a way that could only be described in a phrase, 'You've been caught!' Tohru and Kyo then look at Sasuke.

"Only small secrets, like who likes who and who did what, not big family secrets. I can assure you that your family secret is safe with me."

"And you know the consequences?" Yuki adds.

"You told me earlier." Sasuke says in way that means 'Stop that!'

"Good, I bet dumb dog's wondering what's taking us so long." Kyo says.

"Come on! It's late already and we have school tomorrow." Yuki states. They reach home a few minutes afterwards. Shigure is already asleep and Kyo and Yuki decide to turn in. Tohru helps Sasuke unpack his stuff in her room. After fifteen minutes, Sasuke is all set for a month's stay at Shigure's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo: Why does that boy get to sleep with Tohru!

Yuki: Because they're cousins you baka.

Kyo: That's no reason! We're all related and we don't sleep together.

AB-Angel: Would you rather have him sleep with you Kyo?

Kyo: Of course not!

AB-Angel: Then be quiet or else I'll put you in bed with Kagura.

Kyo: No fair. Kyo walks away 

Sasuke: What happens next?

AB-Angel: That's for me to know and you to find out.

Sasuke: You suck.

AB-Angel: And you swallow now get!

Haru: I'm still waiting to be in the story and actually do something.

AB-Angel: Doesn't anyone have patience. You'll get it soon, this story isn't about you, you know. Haru leaves 

Tohru: I like how it's about my family now instead of the Sohma family.

Yuki: That's very unusual for you to say Miss Honda.

Tohru: What? I think it's about time my family gets some recognition, when was the last time my family ever had an episode to itself?

Everyone: (I don't remember.) Blankly stares at her 

Tohru: See.

Yuki: Hai, hai! Just stop this now, I can't stand to see you acting like this. It's so not you.

Tohru: Hai!

AB-Angel: What a lovely couple, maybe I should make them go out sometime.

Kyo: Don't you dare.

AB-Angel: It's either Tohru goes out with Yuki, then with you, or nobody goes out.

Kyo: Nobody goes out.

AB-Angel: Then I'll just put something with you and Yuki.

Kyo: What? I never agreed to that!

AB-Angel: It's not going out, it's something else. Something that's going to humiliate someone and it's going to happen next chapter.

Kyo: No! I don't want to do anything with that damn Yuki!

AB-Angel: Too bad! Just try to survive next chapter.

Kyo: I hate this.

AB-Angel: That's too bad, because you are one of my favorite characters, (just because I think he's so cool.) and nothing horrible ever happens to my favorite characters.

Kyo: Then I don't hate this, what about Yuki? Is he one of you favorites?

AB-Angel: Nope! (But doesn't mean I'll make bad things happen to him.)

Kyo: Yes! (It's that damn Yuki's turn.)

Yuki: Turn for what?

Kyo: Oh nothing. (Hehehe!)

AB-Angel: Kyo stop, I'm not going to do anything mean to Yuki. If I drag him into something, you're going down with him.

Kyo: Kuso!

Momiji: I wanna see Sasuke again!

Sasuke: Here I am.

Momiji: I mean in the story.

Sasuke: So you don't want to see me now?

Momiji: That's not what I meant. Come on! Let's get Kisa and play.

Sasuke: Hai!

AB-Angel: I might make him return in the next chapter, with Kisa and Hiro.

Hiro: So I'm finally coming back in the story?

AB-Angel: Hai! But you're going to be with Tohru. Are you up to that?

Hiro: No way!

AB-Angel: Hiro, stop hiding that you like Tohru.

Hiro: I don't like Tohru!

AB-Angel: Yes you do. It's not that bad. Everyone else likes her, so don't be ashamed of that. Now go play with Momiji and Sasuke, I have a story to continue.


	4. Unexpected Companions

**Chapter 4- Unexpected Companions**

Sasuke wakes up in Tohru's room only to discover that Tohru was already downstairs cooking breakfast. He immediately gets up, does what he usually does to get ready, then proceeds and goes downstairs to eat breakfast. Kyo's outside doing a little training while Yuki's waits at the table. Shigure comes in singing "Breakfast time! Breakfast time! Tohru's yummy breakfast time!"

"Okay everyone! Breakfast is ready. Shigure, could you go and get Kyo please?" Tohru asks while setting the food on the table.

"Why certainly." Shigure almost leaves to get Kyo.

Hearing that the dumb dog is coming, Kyo immediately answers, "Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Kyo goes in and sits down and they all then begin eating.

"Wow Tohru, your breakfast is delicious!" Sasuke yells out.

"Arigato Sasuke." She tips her head to him.

They all finish their breakfast. Shigure goes up to his room to his 'so called' work, while the others get ready for school. After a few minutes, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are all set to bring Sasuke to school. And always, while they are walking, they have to converse.

"Tohru! After school, could we spend the day together?" Sasuke asks out of the blue.

"Of course!" She smiles "Kyo, Yuki, would you like to come?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I'm very tired. After school, I'm going home to rest." Kyo answers, then yawns.

"I would love to come, but I'd rather have just you two be together, just for today." Yuki replies with a smile.

"Are you sure Yuki? You wouldn't be interfering if you came." Sasuke asks, kind of wanting Yuki to come.

"Yes, I insist that you two be together today."

"Hai, If you insist!" He then faces Tohru "Tohru! I'll meet you after school in the front gate, there I'll introduce you to my cousins and you could introduce me to your best friends."

"Are your cousins coming?" She now suddenly wants them to come so she could get two of the closest people in Sasuke's life.

"No, they can't. Their mom wouldn't approve." He answers sadly while nodding his head in disapproval of their mom.

"Oh." She responds, seeming mildly disappointed.

They walk the rest of the way in without talking, which was surprising because Sasuke talks whenever he gets the chance. They drop off Sasuke and proceed to the high school.

"Kora Sasuke. AN: No exclamations mark because this is Megumi What happened yesterday?" Megumi asks after approaching him.

"You'll never believe it! Yesterday I met these cool people and my long lost cousin!" Sasuke raves about it.

"You're right, I don't believe it." Megumi replies with the same look on his face.

"No seriously," His eyes became half closed to show his seriousness "I met her and found out where she lives. I'm staying with her for the next month."

"So who is this cousin of yours?" Megumi asks with a curious voice.

"I'll tell you later, you probably wouldn't know her anyway." Sasuke answers, without really answering.

"So there's no point of me knowing her name, since I probably wouldn't know her." Megumi reinterprets what Sasuke just said.

"Well if you put it that way, then all right. Now come on! Let's go get Sakura." They walk to the front entrance, then suddenly are forced to stop by a certain friend, who goes by the name of Sakura. She obviously not happy by the way she's glaring at Sasuke.

"I heard about what happened yesterday." She nearly yells out with a hard tone.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Sasuke asks as if nothing has happened.

"Don't play dumb with me, carrying Kisa all the way back to her home!" She puts her hands together like she is in pain "(When will he get that I have a crush on him!)" Then goes back to normal "So you brought her home, okay that's being nice, but spending the rest of the day! What did you do with her the entire time?!" Sakura spits out like it's venom.

Editor's Note: You're a loser, Author

"You were with Kisa the entire time? So our buddy Sasuke does have a crush on Kisa. That whole lost cousin thing was just a cover up right?" Megumi says very sarcastically with a weird smile on his face.

"No it wasn't! I only talked with her a little bit. It was her older cousins that I was with, in fact they were very nice, thank you." He says very properly.

"Hai, hai. We believe you, don't we Sakura?" Megumi winks to Sakura. AN: Remember, I'm making Megumi act like how he'd probably act if he was being normal.

"You better have just been talking! Cause if I find out you did more than that! You are so gonna get it from me!" Sakura storms off without them.

"What's gotten into her?" Sasuke asks with a sweatdrop.

"I think she's becoming protective of you Sasuke." Megumi says sarcastically and nudges Sasuke a little.

"Nani? No way! Only people with very close relationships do that." Sasuke yells in denial getting away from Megumi.

"Exactly." He points at him.

He stutters a bit, "But, but, we're just best friends!" Sasuke sweatdrops more, trying not to accept the fact that Sakura likes him more than a friend.

"Just best friends, eh?" He gives up "Oh well, you don't get it. We're almost going to be tardy." He waves his hand to go now.

"Ika zo!" Let's go They both walk quickly to their next class.

The rest of the school day goes by as normal as any school day could be, except for the constant glaring Sasuke received from a not so happy Hiro after finding out that Kisa spent the entire day with another boy.

Sasuke's face goes from cheerful as always, to slumped down. His face had no nose, his eyes were half circles with the pupils smaller, and he had a giant sweatdrop running across his forehead. "(Hiro needs to lighten up a bit. Sheesh!)"

The dismissal bell rings and Sasuke, with Meiling and Tomoyo, run to the front gate of the high school to meet up with Tohru, Uo, and Hana. When Tohru comes out, Sasuke doesn't even bother looking at the other two so he doesn't notice Hana.

"Tohru! I'm so happy to see you! This are my twin cousins Meiling and Tomoyo Kinomoto." He shows Tohru both of them.

"It's very nice to meet another one of Sasuke's cousins." Meiling bows down to Tohru in greeting.

"Yo!" Tomoyo says like how Uo would.

"Sasuke told me all about you and that you're really great to be around." Meiling announces.

"I wanted to meet you right away after Sasuke told me about you." Tomoyo adds.

"Well, nice meeting you two. Sasuke, this is Arisa Uotani, one of my two best friends." Up approaches Sasuke.

"Great to meet you squirt!" Uo raffles his hair "Just call me Uo! That's what Tohru always calls me."

"And this is..."

Just then, "SAKI!" Sasuke cuts off Tohru and runs up to Hana.

"Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise meeting you here." Hana says while giving Sasuke a small hug.

"So you two know each other?" Tohru asks while becoming confused.

"Of course! Saki is my best friend's sister!" Sasuke informs them all.

"Wait! So your best friend is Megumi?" Uo asks.

"Yup! I think it's so weird how my cousin is your best friend!" Sasuke remarks with a 'No way!' tone.

"Yes, it's very strange indeed." Hana replies with her usual expression.

"So I guess I'll being seeing you more." Uo tells Sasuke.

"I guess you will." Sasuke replies happily

"Well Tohru, I have to go now. Bye Sasuke." Hana tells them.

"Bye Saki! Tell Megumi the weird news!" Tohru waves goodbye to them.

"I will." Hana answers then leaves.

"How about you Uo? What are you doing today?" Tohru asks.

"No idea! I'll just go home. See you two later." Uo runs home. Sasuke's cousins leave right after Uo does, leaving Tohru and Sasuke to themselves.

"So Sasuke, what do you want to do today?" Tohru asks Sasuke, being that he was the one that asked to spend the day with Tohru.

"There's a movie I want to see, but that's at six, so for the next three hours I want to um, I want to...." Sasuke stops there, because he doesn't really know what he wants to do.

"Well?" She asks wanting to know where he wants to go.

Finally, it he got it. "I want to go to the park! We might find something to do there."

"Hai! Ika zo!" Tohru and Sasuke go on their way to the park, which isn't that far away. There they see a pair of familiar faces.

"Kisa? Hiro? What are you doing here?" Tohru asks not expecting to see them.

"Why is it any of your business? What, do I need a permit to be here or something? And what's that boy doing here with you?" Hiro going on as usual with the questions instead of giving a direct answer.

"You haven't changed a bit." Sasuke comments with a small laugh.

"Hiro, stop. I wanted to go here to play with some kids, but no one was here, then you two came." Kisa explains to the two.

"(Why does Kisa always have to say everything!) Yeah whatever!" Hiro adds while turning his head away from Tohru and Sasuke.

Sasuke gives Hiro a small glare. "So you want to come with us today? At six we're going to watch a movie." He offers.

"So what are you going to do for the next three hours?" Kisa asks, liking the idea of spending the day with her sissy.

"We have no idea." Tohru and Sasuke both say.

"I have an idea, let's go to the amusement park." Hiro suggests, while not caring what others think.

"Okay!" Tohru responds like it's nothing.

"But isn't that a lot to spend?" Sasuke asks Hiro.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for me and Kisa, and Tohru can pay for you two." Sasuke turns to Tohru with a worried look on his face.

"I never really have a lot of money Tohru." He admits.

"That's okay! I'll be glad to pay for you." Tohru smiles, hoping that that will make him feel better.

"Uh, hai." Sasuke replies, now feeling even more uncomfortable. AN: I always feel strange when someone, other than close family, like parents, pay for me or buy me things whenever.

Hiro leads them to the amusement park and there they spend the day together.

"You want to ride or play games?" Hiro asks.

"We think we'll ride first, then eat, then play some games." Sasuke plans.

Hiro then towers over Sasuke with a stress mark on his head. "And since when did you do all the planning huh? What are you, the leader? Cause I don't think so."

Kisa then stops Hiro. "Hiro, I like that way."

"You're forgiven." Hiro says to Sasuke.

"R..i..g..h..t!" Sasuke slowly says sarcastically.

"So what ride do you want to go on first?" Tohru asks.

"BUMPER CARS!!" Hiro and Sasuke both yell.

Tohru then turns to Kisa. "How about you Kisa?"

"I'll just watch for now." Kisa answers with a smile.

So, they go over to the bumper cars. Hiro and Sasuke both get cars on opposite sides. Once the ride starts, Hiro and Sasuke both start to drive directly towards each other. Before impact, Sasuke immediately turns out of the way, making Hiro crash really hard into a bigger not as playful guy.

"(Oh crap!)" Hiro yells in his head and begins driving away from the crazy idiot. The guy gets pissed off and starts chasing Hiro around the zone.

"Sasuke! Help!" Hiro screams in need of rescuing from the insane adult.

Sasuke then says to himself, "Should I? Or should I not? That is the question. (It 'was' my fault.) And the answer is...... why not?"

Sasuke then drives over and knocks Hiro backwards making the dummy crash hard into Hiro, nearly making both of them whiplash. Satisfied, the guy drives away and starts attacking other people. Shortly after the ride ends, Hiro gets up and confronts Sasuke.

"What kind of helping was that?" Hiro yells with is hands on his hips.

"Very good helping." Sasuke answers with a smile, his eyes closed, and his arms crossed.

"You crashed me into that crazy guy!" Hiro yells again pointing at the crazy idiot.

"What are you complaining about? I stopped him from killing you." Sasuke, using his smarts, replies to shut Hiro up.

The anger slips away from his face. "You've got a point. But next time, don't try to get me killed! Got it?"

"Very tightly." He answers quietly yet sarcastically.

"Good!" Hiro says with a small smile. Kisa and Tohru then run over to them.

"Hiro! Sasuke! Did you two have fun?" Tohru asks cheerfully.

"I had a blast!" Sasuke then raises an eyebrow towards Hiro.

"Really? You didn't have the look of enjoyment when that guy was trying to kill you." Sasuke says with his arms crossed looking at Hiro.

"That's beside the point."

"Uh, no it isn't." Sasuke says quietly to himself.

"Let's let Kisa decide the next ride." Tohru suggests.

"(Probably going to be some sweet ride or something slow.)" Sasuke thinks.

"I want to go on the carousal." Sasuke and Hiro both sweatdrop.

"(A carousal! I hate carousals!)" Sasuke yells and mentally slaps himself for letting Tohru ask Kisa what to ride.

"(What a childish ride! But for Kisa, okay!)" Hiro tells himself but remembers that this his chance to be closer to Kisa.

"Fine." Both say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Come on!" Tohru exclaims, leading the way.

Tohru and Kisa both skip to the merry-go-round together with Sasuke and Hiro behind them crossing their arms with their eyes slightly closed.

"Hiro! Let's ride on this carriage together!" Kisa tells Hiro, patting the seat beside her.

"(Yes! One for Hiro!) Coming." Hiro runs up and sits beside her.

"Sasuke, let's both get a horse." Tohru suggests to Sasuke pointing at the moving horses.

"If you want." Sasuke disappointedly says, since he really does not want to ride a carousal.

The ride starts and Sasuke tries his best to at least act like he was having fun, which actually doesn't work, because whenever he does try to act like he's having fun, he starts saying the dumbest and weirdest things. Hiro doesn't have a problem since he's beside Kisa trying to put his arm around her.

"(Hiro and I are going on the roller coaster next whether Tohru and Kisa like it or not!)" Sasuke yells in his mind, wishing he could telepathically tell Hiro.

"(Me and Sasuke! On the roller coaster next! It's nice being with Kisa, but this ride sucks!)" Hiro comments to himself, hoping that the ride will end any minute now.

"(I wonder if Hiro and Sasuke are having fun. They didn't look too happy when Kisa said the carousal. I know! We'll take them to something that could be really fun for boys like them. I know! Kisa and I will take them to the roller coaster next. That should cheer them up.)" Tohru tells herself, then smiles really warmly.

"(Poor Hiro, I know he's not enjoying the ride, but I wanted something slow and steady, so I could relax and be with him. After this, he can ride whatever he wants.)" Kisa sighs happily and rests her head on Hiro's shoulder, putting a big smile on his face.

Not too long after the ride ends, Sasuke instantly gets off. Hiro and Kisa take their time and Tohru is right behind them. Then both at the same time, Hiro and Sasuke yell "ROLLER COASTER! NOW!"

"Hai!" The other two answer directly without hesitation.

"Oh," surprised Sasuke becomes, "then let's go."

They both run while holding Tohru and Kisa's hand towards the roller coaster. Hiro guides them to the closest one. When they reach it, they look up and see how tall and long it is.

"Uh, Hiro. Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asks, not too sure about this particular roller coaster.

"What, are you scared?" Hiro asks his competition sarcastically, knowing that if Sasuke says yes, that he'll never let Sasuke hear the end of it.

"No way! I want to ride, but I'm not so sure about these two." He points his thumb at mesmerized Tohru and Kisa.

"Big." Tohru says dumbly.

She holds on tight to Hiro. "Hiro, I'm scared. I don't want to go on."

"We'll just sit this one out. You two go and enjoy yourselves." Tohru takes Kisa and sits down on the nearest bench.

"If you say so." Sasuke says, like it's no loss.

Unfortunately, Hiro has to be with Kisa. "Are you sure? I'll be there to hold you if you get scared." he says to Kisa.

"(Hold her! Isn't Hiro a little too young to be thinking of things like that! What's he trying to pull?)" Sasuke asks himself about their age.

"It's quite all right you know. We'd rather just relax for now." Tohru assures them.

Sasuke tugs on Hiro's arm a little, making him face Sasuke. "Come on Hiro! There's no persuading them."

"Whatever." They both get in line for the front seats. A few minutes later, they come back with disappointed and a little annoyed looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Tohru asks with concern, knowing that they didn't get what they wanted.

A sweatdrop then appears on both boys' heads. Hiro then just admits it so that Tohru and Kisa won't bug them about it. "We're too short."

"Oh, that's too bad (and kind of funny.)" Tohru says in a sad tone, holding back her laugh.

"But they said we're big enough to go on the other rides." Sasuke informs.

"Then why not? The roller coaster can't be the only fun ride, can it?" Tohru asks.

"I guess the Revolution could prove to be exciting, if they have one here." Sasuke confirms.

"The Revolution? What's that?" Hiro asks.

"Ah, so you don't know. Follow me and be enlightened." Sasuke then begins looking for a Revolution. In his luck, there is one and it is huge.

"That looks freaky." Hiro proclaims.

"Do you want to go on it?" Sasuke asks with a lifted eyebrow kind of hoping that Hiro would say 'no' so he could rub it in his face.

"You'd never let me live it down if I didn't." Hiro informs Sasuke. He then turns to Kisa. "Do you want to go on Kisa?"

"It looks scarier than the roller coaster. I might get a headache if I go on." Kisa answers, acting all fragile and delicate.

"(Oh my God! This girl would crack at the smallest punch!)" Sasuke yells in his head, snapping it back a little as if something really dumb has just occurred.

"(Isn't there any exciting she'll go on?) if you don't want to then I won't force you." Hiro assures Kisa and looks at her in the eyes.

Kisa then hugs Hiro. "Arigato Hiro."

"Ahh! That's sweet Hiro." Tohru says, clapping her hands together.

"(Loser!) How about you Tohru?" Sasuke asks getting her attention.

"Well....okay! I could use something exciting. But who will stay with Kisa?" Tohru asks Sasuke and Hiro.

Then a mysterious person from behind answers "I will."

Tohru jumps back in shock of her best friend sneaking up on her. "Hana! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, but I heard that you need someone to watch Kisa for now." Hana reminds Tohru.

"Really? You'd do that?" Tohru asks her in a sort of surprised voice.

"What are friends for?"

"Arigato!" Tohru bows down to Hana.

Sasuke then approaches Hana. "Hi Saki! Where's Megumi?"

After he asked that, someone from behind answers him "Right here."

Sasuke, knowing Megumi, is not surprised. "Nice try, but your not going to scare me like that."

"Oh darn." Megumi pouts, acting like he's mad.

"Uh, are we going on a ride or not?" Hiro interrupts with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke turns to Megumi before leaving. "Megumi, are you coming or staying?"

"I'll stay Sasuke. These things bore me."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow "(Or I bet that he wants to spend time with Kisa) if you say so. Come on Tohru!"

"See you later Hana!" All three of them sit on the bench and watch the other three get in line for the Revolution.

"So how's everything been going with Sasuke?" Megumi asks Kisa.

"It's fine. He kind of reminds me of an older Hiro. I thought he'd be more mature since he's one grade ahead of me and Hiro."

"Older Hiro?" Megumi raises one eyebrow "Do you know how old Sasuke is?" He asks the girl who is not sure of the young boy's age.

"No, he's thirteen right?" Kisa asks him, getting a little confused.

"He's twelve." He informs her.

"No wonder he's so much like Hiro, he's the same age as him. But why is he one grade ahead?"

"He started school at the age of three."

"I never knew that." Kisa says.

"Neither did I." Hana adds, joining the conversation.

"So how did you and Sasuke meet?" Kisa asks.

"We met in elementary school. On my first day, he befriended me, no questions ask. He said that's how he is with new students. Ever since that day we've been friends. Not much of a story really." Megumi tells her.

"That's how he was when I first met him. He's so sweet and funny. He makes me feel protected and happy. It's the same feeling I get when I'm around Hiro." Kisa sighs and smiles.

"He 'does' tend to be immature at times and kind of annoying, but it's because he just loves having fun." Megumi confirms about Sasuke.

"Those are probably the only bad things about him. Even though, being immature makes him the way he is. I don't think he'd be the same fun loving person if he acted mature." Kisa assures them.

"And he talks a lot too." Hana reminds the two about the motor-mouth boy.

"I know. Once he gets started, it's like there's no time where he has nothing to say." Megumi announces.

"If you think about it, that's can be positive in a way because if you want someone to talk to, he's always there." Hana tells the two.

"So how about Hiro, how are you doing with him?" Megumi asks the girl recently ran away from school.

Kisa then tells the tale of how her and Hiro are doing. "He's still the same, sarcastic and overprotective. One difference he has with Sasuke is that he sometimes wants to act grown up, like an adult."

"That's definitely not Sasuke. He's trade almost anything to keep being a kid." Megumi informs them.

Finally, the trio returns with Sasuke and Hiro looking sort of satisfied, and a Tohru looking very messed up, mainly in the area where the hair belongs.

"The was such a rush! I don't think I've ever done anything that exciting!" Tohru announces.

"It's just a ride Tohru." Sasuke reminds his older cousin.

"But didn't you have fun?" Tohru asks him.

"It was all right, wasn't it Hiro?" he faces Hiro.

"NO! It was so annoying!" Hiro yells with a stress mark on his head.

"Why is that?" Tohru asks. She was sitting on the other side of Hiro in the ride so she really didn't know what happened.

"Sasuke was getting bored on the ride, so he decided to yell 'WEEE!' everytime we flipped or swinged! It was so annoying! He did not want to shut up!" Hiro screams out, holding back the powerful urge to knock Sasuke out.

"Hey! I was making the ride more fun for me. You can't complain. You were the one who kept on screaming like a little girl, not Tohru. She was too busy closing her eyes and keeping her legs up to cover her body. Everyone then begins to stare at Hiro. Hiro takes a step back and sweatdrop begin to appear.

"All right! You got me! You tell anyone else and I will hunt you down!" Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "Hmph! I still wish that we were tall enough to go on the roller coaster."

"Life has its losses." Hana proclaims.

"Well, it's been fun chatting with Kisa, but we have to get going. Come on Hana." Megumi tells them holding Hana's hand to leave.

"Farewell Tohru, see you at school." She waves bye to Tohru.

Tohru begins to wave her entire arm and says "Bye Hana!"

"So what were you two talking about?" Sasuke asks Kisa.

"You and Hiro, but it wasn't personal things. It's just that you two seem so much alike." Kisa tells him.

"Really?" They both said then looked at each other. "No way!" they both face away and cross their arms at the same time.

"(Kisa's right, but Sasuke's more open about things.)" Tohru then puts her finger on her chin. "(Hmm, I wonder what Yuki and the others are doing back home, I hope the house is still there when I get back.)"

------Meanwhile back at Shigure's

Yuki stands in front of Kyo with his arms crossed at him. "I'm surprised Kyo, you don't even want to yell at me."

"That's because I'm too tired to do anything you damn rat. I'm going to take a nap. Later losers." Kyo goes upstairs to his room and falls asleep.

"That baka-neko." Yuki says to himself.

Shigure then approaches Yuki. "So Yuki, what do you plan on doing while Tohru and Sasuke are away?"

"I'm going to watch some TV." Yuki goes into the living room and turns on the TV.

"Those boys." Shigure sighs. The door suddenly opens and a very familiar, yet discomforting voice yells into the house.

"Shigure! I need the deadline of your book! The next six hundred pages!" Mii yells barging in.

"Oh it's you, well I.... bye, bye!" Shigure runs out and hides from her. He ducks into Tohru's room and covers himself from her. Mii, in a few minutes, discovers him and handcuffs him to her hand.

"I am NOT unlocking this until I get those pages! You hear me!" Mii threatens Shigure holding the key in her hand.

"Loud and clear. But one thing?" his face goes half circled eyes and mouth going big enough to reach his chin, with no nose.

"WHAT?" She yells, wondering what excuse he's thought of this time.

"You handcuffed my writing hand." Mii puts on a stupid face and sighs in defeat of the clever novelist.

"All right! But you better get working on your book!" She commands him.

"It's as done as said!" She gives Shigure the key to uncuff his hand, but right after he undoes the cuff, he locks it on to one of the wooden stands and puts the key just far enough for Mii to struggle to get it.

"SHIGURE!!!!" Mii yells and begins to struggle to get out.

Yuki comes out and Shigure immediately stops in front of him. "Harassing Mii again?"

"Not harassing, just teasing." Shigure corrects Yuki.

"When will you tell her that you already sent it?" Yuki reminds his crazy cousin.

"After I have all my fun." Shigure answers and points one finger up.

"Oh well, your life and hers. I'll leave you two alone." Yuki goes back into the room and continues to watch TV.

"Arigato Yuki. (What should I do to Mii next?)" He puts his index finger on his chin and ponders.

"SHIGURE, YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT AND UNLOCK ME!!" She then tries squirming in attempt to reach the key with her feet. Being unsuccessful, "SHIGURE! UNLOCK THIS INSTANT!!!" she screams extremely loud. In all of this, Shigure is quite surprised that the cat hasn't awoken yet.

"Sorry, no can do. You'll have to reach it yourself." Shigure replies with happy singing tone.

"SHIGURE!!" Mii screams even louder.

"All right fine, here!" He kicks the key to her. She quickly grabs the key and unlocks the handcuffs.

She quickly gets up and faces him. "When will you finish the your deadline?!"

"Oh that, I almost forgot. It was burned in a small accident I had while writing. It was so horrible." He puts his hand on his cheek and pretends to be sad.

Mii's face went from angry to concerned. "What happened?"

"Oh, I was in my room writing, when one of the lights fell and caught my desk on fire. It was terrible. I managed to not get burned but all my beloved work was destroyed!" Shigure lies to her acting like he's going to cry.

Mii was about to console Shigure when she remembers that it's Shigure. "Wait, is this true?"

"No! Not a single word! Hahaha!" Shigure throws a smoke bomb and runs away. AN: He got the bomb at a store and thought it would be fun to use it to tease Mii next time she came.

"GRR, SHIGURE!!!!!" She screams and waits for the smoke to clear.

He hides and puts his hand on his mouth. "Oh my, I've released a monster. Hehehe!"

Yuki walks out of the room and confronts Shigure. "Enough, you're going to drive the poor girl crazy. I'm going to tell her now."

"No don't! I'm having too much fun!" Shigure complains to Yuki, like a little kid.

"It's a wonder that you're not locked up yet." Yuki leaves to tell Mii.

"WAAH! Why won't Shigure just finish his work?!" Mii fountain crying.

"Um, excuse me." Yuki bends down to talk to her.

She suddenly stops her fountain of tears and looks at Yuki. "Nani?"

"You know very well that my cousin is crazy. He already sent the deadline of his book to the publishers. I'm surprised that you didn't know this."

"What! He did! It's not fair!" She runs away a funny way and goes back home to call up her the publishers and scold them.

Shigure watches her dash off. "(That Mii. She used to be so happy and cheerful, until she became editor that is.)"

------Back to Tohru, Sasuke, Kisa, and Hiro

"It's all half price today! Hiro, did you plan this?" Tohru asks Hiro, finally discovering that he did plan all this.

"Yup! I had a feeling we'd run into you two today, so I checked on what we could do together." Hiro tells them in a way of saying 'all right you caught me!'

"You mean, you actually wanted to be with us?" Sasuke asks him, kind of confused.

"Are you really that dense? Take a hint!" Hiro yells at him while putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, uh hai. (So Hiro does like me, as a friend, he just doesn't like showing affection or being friendly for that matter.)" Sasuke happily thinks.

"Hiro, I had a wonderful day today. Arigato!" Tohru says.

Sasuke then tugs on her shirt a little to get her attention. "Tohru, what time is it?"

Tohru glances at her watch to find out. "It's quarter to six."

"Come on!" He pulls her arm. "The movie's about to start. Hiro, Kisa, do you want to come?"

"What movie is it?" Hiro asks, waiting to hear if it's worthy enough for Hiro to watch it.

"It's called _Dai Tsugeki_, it's from the anime _Naruto_, which I really like. The movie is showing today." He tells all three of them.

"What's it about?" Tohru asks.

"I'll tell you on the way." All four of them begin walking to the theater, which is about ten minutes away."The anime is about a little boy, obviously named Naruto. When he was born a fox demon was sealed away inside him. Because of this, he is shunned by the adults and made fun of by the kids. All he wants is respect from the people, so he becomes a ninja and tries to prove himself. He is teamed up with three other ninjas, Sakura, Sasuke..."

"Hey that's your name!" Kisa announces.

"Yes I know, And Kakashi, their sensei. It's their adventures and battles versus enemies. It's very interesting. (That's weird, I just realized that in _Naruto_, Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, and Megumi has been giving me hints that Sakura has a crush on me. That's really weird!)" Sasuke thinks while a weird feeling comes over him, quickly he shakes off those thoughts and continues the conversation.

"Kisa, do you want to see it?" Hiro asks his girlfriend/cousin.

"It sounds good. So okay! I'll watch it." Kisa answers happily.

Since Kisa said 'yes', that leaves Hiro no other choice. "Then I'll watch it too."

"So it's another group activity. I'd never think I'd have so much fun with you two. I'm mean, like no offense, but you are like the two who avoids everyone. Hiro seems like the serious type, and Kisa is like the shy type. Is it was really fun. I really enjoy being with you two." Sasuke compliments both of them.

"Arigato Sasuke." Kisa thanks him.

"I guess I could say thanks." Hiro says while rolling his eyes.

"(I can't believe this is the Hiro I know, he's beginning to be more open and happy! Sasuke reminds me of how everyone sees me. When people are around him, they're just happy.)" Tohru happily says in her mind.

"We're here! Come on! My treat." Sasuke tells all of them.

"(It better be good, but what does that matter, I'm not paying.)" Hiro thinks in relief that he doesn't have to spend anymore money.

Sasuke buys tickets and they all go in. Sasuke find four seats and Tohru insists on buying the refreshments. He leaves and shortly returns with a small bag of popcorn, two drinks, one for Sasuke and Tohru, the other for Hiro and Kisa, and a little candy. At exactly six o'clock the previews start showing, and of course, Hiro has to comment.

"Why do they bother showing these? Do they really think we could care less? What's the point of wasting our time with these things?" Hiro raves on nearly forgetting that he's in a theater, not like that'll stop him anyway.

"Hiro, be quiet." Kisa whispers, sounding a little angry.

"Whatever." He settles down and sips on the drink.

After three minutes of previews the movie finally starts. Hiro falls completely silent in fear of getting Kisa mad. The beginning of the movie starts out very well, Sasuke, Tohru, and Kisa were really enjoying the movie, but Hiro tries to resist from saying anything. In the movie, Naruto and Sasuke we're trying to find Sakura after she gets captured. AN: Don't ask, the movie's not even out yet in America.

Tohru gets a little more tense, but Kisa and Sasuke remains relaxed a silent. Hiro still is trying to resist from commenting on anything. After one and half-hours, the movie ends and everyone comes out showing that they enjoyed the movie. Tohru becomes a little more relaxed and a little invigorated. Sasuke and Kisa are completely happy with what they just saw, and Hiro finally starts burst and starts going about everything he wanted to say.

"What was with that Naruto? Why couldn't they just kill the bad guy when they had the chance? Why does Sakura never want to show her true feelings for Sasuke? And what was with the Kakashi Sensei?"

They all stare at Hiro while sweatdropping. Sasuke finally goes forward and says something. "So you didn't like it?" Sasuke asks.

"It's now one of my favorite movies." They all fall down the anime way.

"You know Hiro, if you really like something, you don't continuously question it." Sasuke informs the questioning boy.

"Whatever. It's late now so Kisa and I better get going. See you at school tomorrow Sasuke. Later Tohru." Hiro takes Kisa's hand and gets ready to leave.

"Bye Sasuke, bye sissy." They both go on their way home.

"Sissy?" Sasuke looks at Tohru a weird way.

"Kisa has always been calling me that ever since she started talking again." She informs her little cousin.

"I see. So she must really like you, huh?" Sasuke asks.

"Before she went back to school, she never left my side." Tohru tells him.

"That's cool, having someone always with you."

"It is. Come on, let's go home." Tohru takes Sasuke's hand and begins walking back to Shigure's.

------Back at Shigure's

"So I see that the baka-neko has awoken." Yuki announces.

"Stop it. I'm not in the mood." Kyo says rubbing his eyes.

"I'm never in the mood but I still comply." Yuki informs the neko.

"That's because you're a damn rat. Oh whatever, just leave my alone right now." Kyo sits down on the floor, while Shigure enters.

"What's this? Kyo not wanting to fight Yuki." Yuki and Kyo begin to glare at Shigure. "I think I'm feeling a change in atmosphere." Shigure's too busy with what he's saying to even notice that Kyo and Yuki are in striking distance from him. "Maybe Yuki and Kyo, might start becoming friends or better yet maybe even koibi..."

Before finishing his not so appropriate word for Kyo and Yuki, they both knock him out of the roof of his house.

"Look Akito, I'm flying!!" Shigure calls out while soaring. Tohru and Sasuke return home shortly after the soaring Shigure crashes into the ground.

"Were back! I noticed you two were still awake when I saw Shigure flying out of the house." Tohru states the obvious.

"What did he do?" Sasuke asks, very curious why the two guys knocked out the head of the house.

"I'm not even going to say what that pervert said, it's too gross!" Yuki spits out crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Same here!" Kyo yells with his elbow on the table with his face leaning on it.

"Well, as long as no one got hurt, oh wait! Shigure was and is still outside." Tohru remembers, while Shigure returns from his not so smooth landing.

"That wasn't very nice!" Shigure complains.

"Neither what you said about me and Kyo!" Yuki tells the pervert.

"What that you two could be...."

Yuki and Kyo both knock him down again before he could finish the sentence.

"Say that word, and you'll regret me living with you!" Yuki threatens.

"Same here!" Kyo agrees, again.

"Could you say anything else but 'Same here!'" Shigure asks.

Stress marks appear on Kyo's forehead "Nani? Urusai!"

"All right, all right! I'm going to bed now. Chow!" Shigure waves to them a little, then goes up to his room and goes to sleep.

"Good riddance!" Kyo says.

"Did any of you eat dinner?" Tohru asks.

"Oh, I completely forgot to eat, but that's okay. I'm not hungry." Yuki responds.

"I was sleeping so I didn't eat, but now I'm starving." Kyo answers.

"Okay! I'll make you a snack Kyo." She's about to walk into the kitchen when Kyo says something.

"Arigato Tohru." Yuki and Tohru immediately turn to him in shock.

"Did you just say thank you?" Yuki asks trying to comprehend that the baka-neko finally said 'thank you' to someone.

"Yeah, so?" Kyo responds acting like he's been doing that.

"But you've never said that before." Tohru says.

"Well, I'm trying to be nicer, okay! Now hurry before I take it back." He commands Tohru.

"Hai!" Tohru enters the kitchen to make Kyo some rice balls. Yuki then begins talking to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, did you have a good time with Tohru?" Yuki asks.

Right after Yuki asks that question, Sasuke turns on his motor and starts talking. "It was great! I had a blast and everything. And you'll never guess who we ran into?"

"Who?" Kyo wonders.

"Hiro and Kisa!" Sasuke yells like that's the greatest thing in the world.

"And you still had a good time?" Yuki asks, seeming confused.

"(How could they have a good time with that smart mouth brat?)" Kyo wonders.

"It was really because of Hiro that we had a good time. He was really nice and everything. He said he had it planned out."

"That's not like him." Yuki says.

"I know, but it was still really fun. I want to do that again, but this time, with you guys! How about it?" Sasuke asks both of them.

"Sure thing, maybe next week we could go out and have some fun." Yuki answers.

"I'll go, (Just so they don't bug me about it and it might be fun except that that damn Yuki's going to be there.)"

"So next week on Tuesday (On his birthday, but we won't let him know about the party). Is that fine with you?" Yuki plans for him.

"Of course, I can't wait! (And that's my birthday also. I think I'll tell them on that day, so they won't have to go through all that trouble just to celebrate.)"

Tohru returns with Kyo's onigari. "Here Kyo, your rice balls are ready."

"Great, I'm starving!" Kyo tells them, grabbing two of them and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Miss Honda, Sasuke and I planned on going out again next week on Tuesday with you and Kyo. Are you okay with that?" Yuki asks her politely.

"Of course! I had such a great time today, it'll be wonderful having you two here this time." Tohru announces.

"So next week it is." Yuki confirms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: At last! I'm finished! With this chapter.

Kyo: That was great knocking Shigure out of the roof, but can you make me knock out that damn rat next time?

AB-Angel: Ahh, you are wishing. Sorry, no can do! I have better plans.

Yuki: Like what?

AB-Angel: I can't tell you.

Momiji: Can you tell me?

AB-Angel: I'd love to, but no. It must remain secret. Only I know what's gong to happen, and my editors too. Also, I wouldn't bother asking them, or even getting close to them, because I cherish being alive. Don't all of you? Everyone nods Great! Now here comes chapter five!

Note: A new chapter was added when this fic was completed. If you want to know what happens next exactly, read the final chapter first, then go on to chapter 5.


	5. Happy Birthday Sasuke!

**Chapter 5- Happy Birthday Sasuke!**

"Sasuke, time to go to sleep now. We have school tomorrow and I don't want you to be exhausted," Yuki requests of him.

"Yeah sure." He yawns and walks up to Tohru's room, gets dressed and everything, then goes to sleep.

"Miss Honda, may I have a word with you and Kyo?" Yuki requests.

"What is it, Yuki?" Tohru asks.

"Yeah, what do you want?!" Kyo nearly yells.

"Shut up, Kyo! I don't want to wake Sasuke. Next Tuesday, the day we're supposed to have another day out, is Sasuke's thirteenth birthday.

"Really? How come he didn't tell us?" Tohru wonders.

"Maybe he didn't want us to go through the hassle of doing a birthday party for him, but what he doesn't know, can't hurt him. We're going to need a place for the birthday celebration, a place where everyone can have fun, and we'll probably do the rest at his home." Yuki informs them.

"So who's going to do what?" Kyo asks.

"Okay, you will be in charge of decorations, Shigure will be in charge of getting two places for the birthday, I'll be in charge of invitations and getting them out, and of course, Tohru will be in charge of the food. Are you up to that Tohru?"

"Of course!" Tohru answers without a problem.

"And you Kyo? Can you handle it?" Yuki makes sure.

"Yeah. I can." Kyo mumbles.

"Great. I'll start making the list of everyone who's coming. This will be a party Sasuke will never forget!" Yuki walks up to his room to get started.

"Yuki wait!" Tohru stops him from going just yet.

"What is it?"

"For the invitations, put down his two best friends and cousins. His two best friends are Megumi, Hana's little brother, Sakura Fujisaki, and his two cousins are Meiling and Tomoyo Kinomoto." After telling Yuki that, Tohru goes into the kitchen to decide what to make for Sasuke's birthday. "A birthday must have a cake of course, but what else?" She looks around for ideas, while Kyo makes a list of decorations. Which for some reason, he's doing really easily. Mean while, upstairs Yuki's working on the invitations.

"Let's see. Okay, Sasuke's family, of course, is coming. Let me run down the list again, Hana, Uo, Megumi, Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, Rin, Ritsu. Who else?" He then remembers his older brother. "Ayame? Is that a good idea? He seems to get along with Sasuke, but he's Ayame. Oh well." He puts down his older brother's name, which sends him great discomfort. Then he remembers another name. "Kagura! (if there's going to be discomfort in the party, I'm not the only one to get it.)" He writes down her name, and finishes the list.

During the week, Yuki made invitations to everyone invited. The Toko Family agrees to let keep all the presents in their house and to let Sasuke open them there. Shigure was able to reserve the park and the bowling alley for the party. Tohru prepared a huge feast, which she in change is proud of, and Kyo was able to get all decorations ready in the park.

For Sasuke, the week has been normal as usual for him. In school, he, Hiro, and Kisa are now one little clique, which doesn't please a jealous Sakura one bit.

The day of Sasuke's birthday has arrived and it's a sunny day outside.

"Wake up Sasuke! There's no school today, so we have the whole day to ourselves!" Tohru yells from downstairs.

Sasuke wakes up, "What? Really? Great! I'm coming." Sasuke quickly dresses and runs downstairs. "(Happy birthday to me!)"

"Did you sleep good last night?" Yuki asks.

"Great! I usually have trouble sleeping but not this time!"

"I wonder why. (Most likely cause it's his birthday.)" Yuki thinks. "I've already eaten so if you'll excuse me I'll just get my stuff ready." Yuki walks upstairs into his room.

"Hmm, let's see, the reserved park, with all decorations, Miss Honda's food, and invitations for all invited to come, check. The bowling alley after the park, reserved, check. All presents for Sasuke safely stored in the Toko residence, all checked out. Sasuke's birthday party is ready to go." Yuki checks everything then proceeds downstairs.

----------------

"(Happy birthday to me! No huge party, no huge places for games, and no brother or sister to destroy my life today! Just me, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo!)" Sasuke keeps singing in his head while eating.

"You seem really happy today Sasuke. Is it because of what we have planned today? (Your birthday party to be exact.)" Tohru asks.

"Of course!" Sasuke happily says as he eats his breakfast. He tries his best to not look so excited but failed as always. He couldn't hide the beaming smile on his face. Today's the day he became thirteen years old, a teenager. The fact kind of made him shiver, since he is one who doesn't want to grow up and be affected by adolescence.

"Sasuke, you look overly happy. We're just gong outside to do some fun outside activities. You make it seem like it's the happiest day of you life, like you birthday or something." Yuki points out.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just happy like I always am." Sasuke stupidly says, like what Yuki just said wasn't true.

"Well, that's nice to know."

Shigure then walks in. "Good morning everyone! Has everyone eaten Tohru's delicious breakfast that she well prepared for us?"

"(What an idiot!)" Sasuke reminds himself.

"(Sometimes I just want to knock him threw the roof, like last week. That was fun.)" Yuki imagines.

"(Stupid dog.)" Kyo, out of no where, repeats in his mind.

"Well I guess I'll eat, then after that, I'm going to see Hatori for something." He winks at Yuki.

"(Does he really have to wink?)" Yuki wonders with a sweatdrop running down his head.

"(Did Shigure just wink at Yuki? I'm must be imagining things.)" Sasuke, letting his thoughts get to him.

"Breakfast time! Breakfast time! All for me! Breakfast time!" Shigure sings while walking to the table.

"(Baka!)" They all yell in their heads.

"So what do we plan on doing today Yuki?" Sasuke asks.

"We're going to go to the park first. Everything else will just come up afterwards." Yuki tells him.

"The park? Okay! (But we went there last week!)" Yuki then goes into the kitchen and gives Tohru the signal that everything is checked and accounted for. His signal is two fingers up. Tohru smiles and finishes eating so she can prepare to go.

"Sasuke, hurry up so that we can have more of the day to look forward to." Tohru tells Sasuke.

"Hai!" Sasuke gobbles up the rest of his food and goes upstairs to get ready. He takes a shower and dresses up. When he goes back downstairs, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are all ready to go.

"Come on Sasuke! Ika zo." Yuki says to him. Sasuke nods, runs downstairs, jumps outside after opening the door, and waits for the others to lock to the door.

"I can't wait! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Sasuke yells, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"(Sasuke looks so adorable by the way he's acting. I just want to give him a hug and yell happy birthday! But that's blow the whole thing. I'll hug him later.)" Tohru plans in her head and sighs.

Sasuke notices Tohru's phasing out and waves a hand in front of her. "Tohru! Hello? Earth to Tohru!"

Tohru then snaps out of her trance. "Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking. Come on! Follow us, we're going to take a short cut to the park." Tohru explains to Sasuke.

"Whatever you say. Just don't get us lost." Sasuke replies.

"So what do you want to do today Sasuke?" Yuki asks him.

"Well, after the park, I want to go maybe, bowling or some tennis." Sasuke suggests.

"(Just as I suspected.) If you want to, we'll go. After all, all of this is planned especially for you." Yuki tells him.

"Hurry up! I want to get there as fast as possible. What are we going to do at the park anyway?" Sasuke asks Yuki.

"We'll figure something out, won't we Miss Honda?" Her looks directly at her.

"Of course!" Tohru smiles at Yuki and Sasuke. Kyo in all of this is just walking and following them.

"(Ever since that boy came, all it's been is 'Sasuke! Sasuke!' how annoying!)" Kyo yells in his head.

"(Kyo's been awfully quiet lately. I wonder what's wrong with him?)" Tohru worries over Kyo's silence. They continue to walk through the forest until they reach the last of the trees that hides the park.

"What's all that noise?" Sasuke asks, completely oblivious to everything, even though he should at least get a clue of what's about to happen.

As they reach the last of the trees, Yuki and Kyo pull the branches out of the way and uncover Sasuke's birthday party. Yuki gives the signal and everyone turns to Sasuke and yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!!" Sasuke, quite surprised by all of this, wonders how they planned all of this.

"Who's idea was this?" he asks everyone. They all point to Yuki. "Did my parents tell you?" He puts up two fingers to reply 'yes'. "(Oh well, my idea of having a simple birthday without any huge parties won't be happening this year.)" He thinks as the atmosphere around him is dark. "(But, I know one things for sure.)" This background changes from dark to bright with him extremely happy with a birthday hat on his head. "(Lots of PRESENTS!!!)"

Sasuke looks around to see who's at his party. He finds all the Sohmas he knows, and others who he hasn't met yet. Megumi, Hana, Uo, and his family plus cousins, all showed up. Sasuke grabs Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, so they can introduce him to the rest of the Sohmas. They first approach the frightful Ritsu.

"Ritsu, I'd like you to meet the birthday boy, Sasuke." Ritsu turns to him and reached out his hand to shake Sasuke's.

"Uh, p..please to meet you and happy birthday. I heard that you have also discovered our secret. Is that true?" Ritsu asks without freaking out over whatever.

"(Is this a guy or a girl? It's hard to tell. Ritsu sounds like a guy pitching is voice high, but looks like a girl.) Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?" Sasuke asks with a little sweatdrop, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru then sweatdrop.

"I'm the monkey of the Zodiac." He answers without hesitation.

"No, I mean, what gender are you?" Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru smirk at his question.

"Oh, um, I'm a guy. Sorry if I mislead you to think that I am a girl." Ritsu apologizes, for whatever reason.

"You don't need to say sorry, I was just curious, because of your hair, and voice, and clothes for that matter." Sasuke's comment then snaps Ritsu.

"OH! I KNOW I KNOW! THE WAY I'M DRESSING IS NOT FIT FOR A GUY!! I'LL CHANGE RIGHT NOW!!!" Shigure then appears out of nowhere and pokes Ritsu in the side. Ritsu slides down on the ground with his eyes all swirled up.

"The magic touch! Always works!" Shigure announces putting one finger up. Shigure then walks away to pester Hatori with Ayame.

"What was the deal with that?" Sasuke asks Yuki.

"You see, Ritsu is someone who has almost, what am I saying, no self-esteem. So, you have to be careful around what you say around him." Yuki explains.

"Oh, no wonder. So he's like the opposite of your brother, right?" Sasuke asks him.

"Completely. Anything will make that idiot talk about his social life back in high school or how great he is." Sasuke then begins to snicker at Yuki just said. "Let's go introduce you to so more of the Sohmas." They approach Kagura who's messing around with Rin. "Rin, Kagura, this is Sasuke, Miss Honda's cousin." They both bend down and stare at him. Before Kagura notices, Kyo slips away and hides with the kids.

"This is your cousin Tohru! He's so adorable!" Kagura yells, wanting to hug him, but remembering her curse.

"You know about the curse, correct?" Rin asks Sasuke. He nods in return. "Have you told anybody about it?" He nods sideways. "Good, that's a relief. I see your doing as good a job as Tohru. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some matters I want to discuss with Haru." Rin walks away.

"Bye Rin! Nice meeting you." He turns back to Kagura, then notices that Kyo's disappeared. "Where did Kyo go?"

Kagura then puts her hands together and remembers that her love is here. "My love! Kyo! Where are you?! I've missed you so much!!" She begins running around looking for him, leaving Sasuke, Yuki, and Tohru standing there. Uo, Hana, and Megumi then approach them and begin chatting.

"What's up Tohru! Happy birthday squirt!" She messes up Sasuke's hair again. "Great party you got here."

"Very good, indeed." Hana adds.

"Thank you." Yuki says.

"Hey Megumi, glad you can come! Where's Sakura?"

"She said she didn't want to come. She said that she couldn't bear to have her boyfriend be around the likes of another girl, mainly one who already has a boyfriend." Megumi answers.

"SHE SAID THAT!!" Sasuke yells in, whatever you call it.

"No just messing. She said she didn't want to come because you would've just hanged out with the girl you obviously like a lot instead of her." He responds still not truthfully. He really didn't know why Sakura didn't come anyway.

"WHAT! Not true. I would've hanged out with her if she came. She's probably mad because I've been getting along really well with Hiro and Kisa."

"That's probably it." Megumi replies.

"Whatever, come on. Let's go play with the other kids." They run over to Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji.

"Hana, do you notice how Megumi acts differently around Sasuke?" Tohru asks her cousin's best friend's sister.

"It's strange. Whenever he's with Sasuke, it's almost like his old self is coming back." Hana explains.

"Well, who could be serious around Sasuke." Yuki admits.

"Yeah, that boy is so weird and funny. It's a wonder that you can still be the way you are around him." Uo tells Hana.

"It's because I try not to be around him." Hana admits.

"Can't hold out, so just avoid." Uo explains. "So where's the food? I'm starving here." Uo complains.

"We're going to be eating at Sasuke's house later on." Yuki explains. "Didn't you eat breakfast?" he then asks.

"No! Since I was going to this party, I thought that there'd be some chow. Oh well, my fault. I should've known better." Uo blames herself while putting her hand on her head in being such a dummy.

"So Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima, did you aquatint yourself with the rest of my cousins? If you didn't then why don't you. You might find some similarities with many of them. We're right now going to have a little chat with Sasuke's family." Yuki asks of the two.

"Sure, why not? It might be fun meeting the rest of your cousins." Uo walks off with Hana and talks to Rin first and Sasuke returns. Yuki, Tohru, and Sasuke then walk towards Kimihiro, Hinata, and Shinichiro Toko to talk.

"Hello, how are you Mr. and Mrs. Toko?" Yuki asks and bows to them.

"We're fine thank you." They bow to him. Kimihiro and Hinata go up to Sasuke and gives him a big hug. "Happy birthday son! You're thirteen now."

"Yes mom, yes dad. It's kind of hard to breathe when your squeezing me like that." Sasuke tells them with a shortage of breath. After a little bit, they notice that they are squeezing him too hard and lets go right away.

Yuki then begins to converse with them. "I see that Sasuke's little sister isn't here. Why is that?"

"Uh, she doesn't know that it's Sasuke's birthday today, so we sent her to a friends house to spend the day, because Satski and Sasuke equals chaos." Kimihiro explains to Yuki.

"How about Shinichiro?" Tohru asks.

"'He can actually get along with Sasuke, unlike Satski." Hinata admits.

"Mom, where's Meiling and Tomoyo? Weren't they invited?" Sasuke asks his mom.

"You know you're aunt, she doesn't want her only daughters being close with someone else. You know that she's selfish like that." Hinata reminds Sasuke.

"Yes mom, I remember." Sasuke answers kind of sarcastically with a dumb expression on his face.

Kimihiro then decides changes the subject. "So who's the girl that my son helped how a while ago?" She asks them.

"Oh, Kisa Sohma, she's over there playing with her boyfriend, Hiro Sohma." Sasuke points out and points to Kisa.

"They cousins?" Shinichiro asks, and Sasuke nods. He then whispers to Hinata "Mom, isn't that incest?" She elbows him and tells him to shut up. He gets a little mad and walks away to bug Megumi.

"What'd he ask?" Tohru asks her.

"Nothing important really." She answers with an embarrassed smile.

After getting a pathetic beating from Kagura, Kyo finally returns to the group. "Goodness dear! What happened to you?"

"My cousin was just showing her affection for Kyo." Yuki explains.

"If that's affection, I'd hate to see hatred." Kimihiro points out. The rest sweatdrop and then smile. Kyo, who collapsed on the ground a while ago, completely forgotten, gets up and finally starts talking.

"I thought Kagura would never stop hurting me!" Kyo yells.

"Have you ever tried being nice to her?" Kimihiro asks him.

"That won't work. It's her way of showing her affection." Kyo tells them.

"So I see. So she's always like this, to you." Hinata says.

"Yes! All right!" Kyo yells. "Good God! I'm getting out of here." Kyo walks away and sits on one of the benches.

"He's one hot-tempered boy." Hinata points out.

"It's his way, so don't worry about him." Yuki tells them.

"Sasuke, why don't you introduce us to some of your friends?" Kimihiro asks him.

"Okay!" He runs over to Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji to get them. Shortly after, he returns with them.

"Mom, dad, meet Hiro Sohma," He moves Hiro forward to greet them, "Kisa Sohma," does the same with her, "and Momiji Sohma." The same thing with him.

"It's great to meet Sasuke's parents!" Momiji yells and shakes their hands.

"Aww! What a cute little boy!" Hinata yells and pats Momiji on the head.

"Please to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Toko." Kisa says to them.

"Why, what a pretty girl. Thank you." Kimihiro replies and shakes her hand.

"Hello, glad to meet you both. Sasuke's been a very great friend and is very funny." Hiro announces. Yuki shakes his head after what he just heard sinks into his head.

"(Did Hiro just praise someone? I'm must be hearing things.) Why don't you kids continue playing? Very soon, we're going to go bowling. Does that sound fine with all of you?" Yuki tells them.

"YEAH!" They all yell and go back to playing. Sasuke stays behind to talk to his parents.

"What nice friends you've got son. How old are they?" Kimihiro asks.

"Hiro's twelve, Kisa's thirteen, and Momiji's sixteen." Sasuke points out. After hearing the last person's age, Hinata and Kimihiro look at each other, Hinata looks back at Sasuke and asks him a question.

"You're joking us right?" she asks with a lifted eyebrow and a sweatdrop appearing on her head.

"If I was joking, I'd say 'a horse walks into a bar and the bartender says, "Why the long face?"'" Sasuke replies.

Hinata looks back at her husband. "He's not joking." Kimihiro says.

"So you're telling me, that that boy with the blond hair, a voice higher pitched than his little cousin Hiro and you also, with the smoothest pair of legs and arms for that matter, is sixteen. That's what you're telling us?" Hinata explains.

"(Smoothest pair of legs?) Yup! Hey, I don't know either." Sasuke replies.

"If you say so. (I can't believe that boy's only sixteen! I wonder how many souls he had to sell to the devil to keep those big brown eyes.)" Hinata asks in her head. "(But, he's still so adorable!)" she puts her hands together and starts swinging her body around.

"(What the heck is Hinata doing?!)" Kimihiro wonders about Hinata. Then leaves her to chat with some other Sohmas, namely Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori. Hinata goes to gossip with Rin and Kagura. Kyo is still sitting on the table doing nothing, while Yuki, Tohru, and Sasuke are all talking.

"So Yuki, when are we going bowling?" Sasuke asks him, hoping that it'd be soon.

"We reserved the bowling alley from 1:00 to 6:00 P.M., then we're going to be eating dinner at your house that Miss Honda, and your mom prepared. It took the entire week to make this happen, but it was all worth it, for you." Yuki tells him the birthday plan.

Sasuke smiles really big and gives him a big hug. "THANK YOU YUKI!! I can't believe you did all this for me!" Yuki's face reddened a bit, but then smiles back.

"I wasn't the only one, Miss Honda did the cooking, Kyo did the decorations, and Shigure reserved the park and bowling alley." Sasuke turns looks around for Kyo.

He yells out for Kyo and catches his attention. "THANK YOU KYO!" Kyo waves up his hand in saying 'no problem!' he then looks around for Shigure and yells the same thing, except he says Shigure's name, obviously. Shigure puts up two fingers in saying 'why not?!' and then he goes back to Tohru and gives her a big hug also. "And arigato Tohru!"

"Aww, you're welcome! Anything for my little cousin." She hugs him back. Kyo notices this and wishes that he'd have someone that close to him, as a relative, not lover. But he realizes that being the outcast that he is, plus carrying a curse, that will never happen.

AN: I know I'm being mean to Kyo, but don't worry! He's one of my two favorite characters and his big moment is about to come!

One hour later, Yuki announces that it's time to go to the bowling center for the next five hours. In a few minutes, they all reach the bowling center, enter, and gather around the side of the building. Yuki takes out a paper and pencil to mark down everyone who wants to bowl.

"Okay! Everyone who wants to bowl, come to me one at a time and I'll mark down your name." Yuki announces to the party public. He marks down everyone and the list reads: Sasuke, Megumi, Hiro, Kisa, Momiji, Shinichiro, Tohru, Kyo, Haru, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori (Because Shigure and Ayame wouldn't stop bugging him), Rin, Kagura, Uo, and yours truly Yuki (So Kyo wouldn't pester him afterwards). They all get their balls and shoes and starts up the games.

Meanwhile, back at the Sohma Main House a very lonely and not happy Akito is wondering what happened to everyone. He calls for his most loyal servant to find out what's going on.

"Sir, I do not know either where any of the Zodiacs are. If I may guess, I think that they are all together on some trip or something."

"Why didn't any of them tell me! They know I'm their LEADER!!! They can't do anything without my permission!" The servant flinches back at Akito's remark.

"May you request that I go and find out what is happening. I can probably discover what they are doing by retracing any calls that they might have had." The servant suggests.

"Very well. You shall go and discover what they are all doing. I want to know if they are hiding anything from me. Return once you've discovered their activities that have been hidden from me." Akito commands.

"As you wish Master Akito." The servant bows, then disappears in the dark.

Back at the bowling alley, "Great job Sasuke! Third strike in a row!" Tohru congratulates. "If only I knew how to bowl, it looks so simple but I keep getting gutters."

"It's not that hard. Look Rin and Kagura seem to be doing it fine. Why don't you ask one of them to help you." Sasuke suggests to Tohru.

"Okay! Thanks Sasuke." She goes to Kagura and she gladly shows Tohru how to hold the ball properly and how to throw it. With the little kids, competition grows between Hiro, Sasuke, and Shinichiro.

"I'm winning! Hahaha!" Shinichiro yells.

"But I'm catching up!" Sasuke yells at him.

"No! I'm going to beat you all!" Hiro yells. Then they all start yelling at each other about who's going to win.

"I'm going to win!" Sasuke yells.

"No I'm going to win!" Hiro yells.

"The winner will obviously be..."

Shinichiro gets cut off by the other person bowling with them, "Me. I'm winning now." Megumi announces.

"What?! Now way!" Shinichiro yells.

"Yes way. I'm beating you all now by twenty points." He then points at his four strikes in a row. The other three shuts up and continues bowling.

On the lane beside them, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki are bowling. Tohru's losing and Kyo for once, is winning, and for a very good reason, with the score of 89 on the ninth frame. AN: I'm not going to tell you why yet. It'll be funnier when you find out later.

The next lane contains Kisa, Uo, Kagura, and Rin. Uo's losing and Rin's winning. Kagura gets a little annoyed with this and tries her best to catch up. Not much to catch up to since Rin's score is 54 at the seventh frame, and they all have bumpers.

The next holds Momiji, Haru, and Hatori. Hatori's losing and Haru's on the blink of turning black because Momiji's beating him by thirty points. His score is 102 on the ninth frame, and this is the first time he's ever bowled!

And on the last lane holds the two perverts/weirdoes, Ayame and Shigure. Both bowling the weirdest ways possible. Whenever any of the others saw them bowl, they'd sweatdrop then continue without ever thinking of what they saw again. Sasuke's parents began to wonder if the two adult zodiacs line of sexuality was as strait as the lane or as the ball they were throwing on it.

After the first games ended, Megumi, Momiji, Rin, Kyo, and Shigure emerged as the winners of the first round. Soon the second games began. They continue their second game with many laughs and lots of competition. But while they are having fun, they don't notice a dark figure watching what they are doing, taking down everything they are doing, and trying to find out what they are going to do next.

Soon after, the second games end with the results as following: the winners of the second round are Sasuke, Momiji, Kisa, Kyo, Yuki, and Ayame (only because Shigure let him). They are all going to play one more game then head over to the Toko residence to eat Tohru and Hinata's well prepared dinner. The games continue and they all enjoy Sasuke's birthday party.

As the games continue, Ritsu, Hinata, Hana, and Kimihiro decide to have a little conversation while they are waiting for the rest to finish. At four o'clock, all four of them leave to prepare the dinner at their house.

On their way there, the mysterious figure secretly follows them to see what they are up to. When they reach home, he notices decorations, lots of food, and a giant birthday sign saying 'Happy 13th Birthday Sasuke!', from the window. He then realizes that this is all for some kid that the Sohmas have suddenly been attached to and that they've been keeping him a secret from Akito. He quickly reports back to Akito to tell him the news.

Back at the bowling center, Sasuke notices a disappearance of his parents, Ritsu, and Hana.

"Hey Yuki, where did Ritsu, Hana, and my parents go?" he asks.

"They went back to your place to set up everything and to heat up the food." Yuki answers him.

"Okay! So who's winning?" he changes the subject.

"That baka-neko is, and won't shut up about it." Yuki spits out.

"That's funny. Hiro's winning this time. All three of us decided to team up against Shinichiro and try to beat him. He isn't too happy with the fact that he's losing this time." Sasuke tells Yuki.

"Hurry up Sasuke and finish your game so we can all go and eat at your place. I'm beginning to get hungry. We're almost finish with ours." Yuki tells him. Then Shigure and Ayame appear then disappear while blabbing all the way about how good a game it was and saying how better the other is than him. Yuki slaps his head and thinks "(Bakas!)"

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru quickly finish their game and Kyo wins on the last game. Shortly after, Hatori, Momiji, and Haru finish their game with Momiji winning again. They found out that Hatori had been secretly helping him win. The girls and the boys were still playing and had three more frames to go. With the girls, Kagura finally is leading and with the boys, Hiro's leading with the support of Megumi and Sasuke.

Twenty minutes later, the rest finish and the victors are the ones who were leading the current games. They return all the balls and shoes, then head off to Sasuke's house to eat dinner and to hold the opening of presents. On their way to the Toko Residence, Kyo started rambling on him defeating Yuki at something.

"I beat Yuki!" He jumps up and cheers, then points at Yuki's face with his finger about an inch away. "I beat you!" Kyo's facial expression turns into a half-circle mouth the opens all the way to the chin face. He continues to brag until Yuki gets fed up with it and tells everyone why Kyo won.

"Do you know what Kyo?! The only reason why a baka-neko like you won is because YOU had bumpers!" After hearing this Kyo's face goes from proud to stupid. Everyone then begins laughing at Kyo. Only Tohru, Megumi, and Hatori don't laugh, they snicker instead. The more they laughed, the more stressmarks appear on his head.

"ALL RIGHT SHUT UP ALREADY!!! IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!!!" Kyo screams at all of them.

"I'm going to disagree with you." Shinichiro announces. Kyo gets really mad and almost hits Shinichiro. Yuki then gets in front of the attack and knocks Kyo away.

"How dare you try to hit a kid!" Yuki yells at him. Shinichiro then corrects him.

"Hey! I'm fifteen you know, almost sixteen." Yuki then whispers to him.

"It doesn't matter. He had no right to try and hit you anyway. Besides, that was kind of funny." Yuki and Shinichiro both snickered a little. Then he straightens up and allows Sasuke to lead everyone to his house for dinner. Kyo gets up and slacks behind, feeling more miserable by the moment. Sasuke looks back to see if everyone's still following him notices Kyo slacking behind. He turns to Yuki and asks him to lead the way if he still remembers. Yuki smiles and nods at him, letting Sasuke go to the back and walk with Kyo.

"Kyo, what's wrong? Are you mad about Yuki hitting you?" he asks with concern.

"No, it's not that. I used to that. It's just that he keeps on proving that I can't beat him at anything! It's not fair!" Kyo pouts in front of Sasuke.

"Why do you so have to beat him? What's the deal between you two?"

"It's because he was always excepted by everyone while I was always shunned by everyone, even my own family. Our leader, Akito, said that I could be accepted as a member of the Zodiac family if I defeat Yuki. That's why." Kyo explains to him feeling depressed at the moment.

"That's sad. Well, I don't care if your and outcast or whatever, I accept you as a friend and there's nothing that would change my mind about that." Sasuke tells him and gives him a hug.

"(Nothing? I wonder. What if saw the real me? What would that do to him? He would probably be traumatized for life. Whatever happens, I can't let him see it.) Thanks Sasuke." Kyo rubs Sasuke's head.

They finally reach Sasuke's house and all the lights are on and everything's set up and prepared. Everyone stares at all the yummy food prepared, except for the ones who cooked it of course, while Sasuke's wondering where all the presents are. After singing 'Happy Birthday' in way Sasuke would describe as, very annoying, they all get settled in and start eating and chatting with each other. Sasuke is very happy to see that everyone's enjoying themselves.

In the living room, him, Hiro, Megumi, and Shinichiro are all playing Super Smash Brothers, with each of them as their favorite character. Sasuke is playing Young Link, Hiro is Roy, Megumi is Zelda, and Shinichiro is Marth. Hiro and Megumi are mostly playing on the side while the real battle is between Sasuke and Shinichiro.

In the dining room, all the ladies, plus Kisa, are all chatting and gossiping. Talking about the latest fashion, or whatever women talk about. In the back of the living room, Momiji waits for his turn to play, while Hatori's phases out Shigure, Ayame, and Ritsu's stupid conversation. Kyo and Yuki in all of this are just watching everyone have a good time. Kimihiro decides to let Yuki and Kyo go and watch TV in his room since they have nothing better to do. Beforehand, they both agreed to not argue or fight for Sasuke and Tohru's sake. This did not please Kyo one bit, but he had to bear with it.

Back in the party, everyone else is having a blast. Shinichiro and Megumi decide to stop and talk about more important matters, like about what games are about to come out and what not about videogames. Momiji finally is able to play non-stop and is very happy about it. Sasuke wants a fourth player and looks for Kyo or Yuki to play with them. He goes into his dad's room and finds them watching some lame TV show.

"Hey guys, we need one more player. Do any of you want to play?" Sasuke asks them without interrupting.

"That's fine. Thank you Sasuke." Yuki politely turns him down, not like Kyo who is acting like he had just been asked to be given the powers to destroy Yuki.

"I'll go! Come on! Let's go play some games!" Kyo and Sasuke run out together and rejoin Hiro and Momiji.

"(Those two. I guess Kyo's finally found someone he could actually be with. That baka.)" Yuki thinks with a weird feeling, like he's happy for Kyo or something he ate. He just continues to watch TV until something more interesting is offered to him.

Back with the videogame kids, and Kyo. Sasuke and Momiji has joined forces against Hiro and Kyo. Sasuke only teamed up with Momiji, because he's the best and Momiji seems the be the suckiest. In the back, Hatori is now reading a magazine, Shigure and Ayame are doing Lord knows what, and Ritsu is spacing out. In the dining room, 'all' the girls are still talking, mainly because of Hinata who almost never has nothing to say.

At seven, everyone comes back into the living room and Yuki and Kimihiro brings in all of the presents they got for Sasuke. It wasn't hard to bring in since he is thirteen and there on it gets hard to know what to give a teenage boy, so most of it is money. The present presents he got were from the younger folk, Momiji, Megumi, Hiro and Kisa, and surprisingly Shinichiro. From the older Sohmas, Sasuke gets 2,000 yen, from his parents, he gets 5,000 yen, and from Tohru, Uo, and Hana, he gets 2,500 yen. Rich boy he is now, and from the kids, he got a game from Shinichiro, that Shinichiro intends to play not Sasuke, who's not surprised, and from Momiji, some odd clothes, that looks like something only Satski would wear. From Hiro and Kisa, Sasuke gets a DVD movie of one of his favorite animes. "(I wonder how they knew I like this.)" and from Megumi, he gets a book. "(Who is this Harry Potter? Maybe Tomoyo and Meiling would like this. They're in to books, not me!)"

Everyone resumes their normal activities, except now Shinichiro wants to play the game he got Sasuke. They all enjoy the rest of the party for the next two hours. At the sound of nine o'clock, the Sohmas, with Sasuke, Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Megumi, all decides that the party is now officially over and to go home and get some rest. Uo, Hana, and Megumi split with them right after leaving the gate and all the rest goes back to their respected homes. Sasuke, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure say farewell to the rest of the Sohmas, then head home themselves. Sasuke realizes that he only has two more weeks left with Tohru, and the Sohmas, and decides to now find ways he can make the most of his stay.

Back at the main house, the very loyal servant of Akito's returns with bad news, bad news for Akito that is.

"Well, tell me! What did you learn?" Akito orders him to answer.

"I have discovered that they had been hiding a boy, and seems to be very fond of him, like Miss Tohru. They were at the bowling center, then they went to the boy's house and I think celebrated his birthday. All of them must really like him, and I also sensed that Kyo is becoming close to this youngster." The servant tells Akito.

"Are you absolutely sure about all this?!" Akito's anger was growing the instant he heard his servant say 'hiding a boy', and wanted to know if everything he heard was the absolute truth.

"Every word of it." The servant answers.

"Leave! And don't tell anyone about this! Do you hear me!" Akito commands.

"Uh, yes master. I shall leave now." He bows and disappears. Akito turns around, squeezes his hands then punches the wall.

"(I WILL not let any 'girl' or 'boy' take them away from me! They will all be mine!)"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: What a way to end the chapter!

Haru: I just noticed that I was in the party, but you never mentioned me after the bowling center. Why is that?

AB-Angel: Crap! I completely forgot about you. I don't know, there's something that always makes me forget you for some reason. Sorry Haru fans! Now can you leave?

Haru: Yeah, sure. He leaves 

Sasuke: Who was that crazy man?

AB-Angel: None of your concern. I told you already that I don't want you to know who he is. All I'll tell you is that he's an evil bastard who likes hurting Tohru.

Sasuke: That bastard!

AB-Angel: Hey! Don't say that!

Sasuke: But you said it too.

AB-Angel: I'm sixteen, you just turned thirteen. I want to be twelve!

Sasuke: Ha! I'm still young and you're not!

AB-Angel: Shut up! Now, to readers, I know I have been kind of mean to Kyo lately, but that's all going to change now. The next chapter is probably the highlight of my story, in its drama part. I'm very excited to write this chapter, but I may get discouraged, so the more reviews I get, the more inspired I get. Review if you want to read chapter 6- Brother's Trust. Bye for now! Also, I'm doing an advertisement for my DN Angel story, it's called Dark Downfall, please read and review that one too so I may be inspired and continue on through the second and third chapter of that one.


	6. Brother's Trust

**Chapter 6- Brother's Trust**

After a few minutes Sasuke, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure reaches their home. Shigure and Yuki decide to go to sleep right away, while Tohru decides to take a shower and Kyo and Sasuke talk a little.

"Kyo, um, I was just wondering. I still don't know what your Zodiac is, or Yuki's and the others. I only know Shigure's, Ayame's, Hiro's, and Kisa's form." Sasuke informs him.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Kyo asks Sasuke. Sasuke nods to him. "Fine. I'm the cat, knowing that, it should be obvious that Yuki's the mouse. Momiji's the rabbit, Hatori's the dragon, Rin is the horse, Haru's the cow,"

"Aren't cows females?" Sasuke interrupts.

"Uh, just let me finish, Ritsu is the monkey, and, ugh, Kagura's the boar." Kyo finishes telling him the Zodiacs.

"What's with you and Kagura? She seems to like you a lot but you seem to hate her." Sasuke asks, getting a little personal.

"It's not that I hate her, it's because I don't trust her, and plus she keep's on hurting me." Kyo explains.

"Why don't you trust her?" he continues with the questions.

"I shouldn't tell you. You're too young to know." Kyo answers.

"No I'm not! I'm thirteen, that's not too young to know why you wouldn't trust a relative." Sasuke complains to him.

"Sasuke, this is the Sohma family that lives with a curse. We're not like normal families, there's a cloud of darkness that shadows over our family. That's why I can't tell you. Also, being the cat makes it worse for me than the other Zodiacs." Kyo explains to Sasuke.

"But,"

"No buts! It's late, now go to sleep." Kyo orders him.

"Okay Kyo. Good night." Sasuke says and walks up to Tohru's room. Tohru finishes her shower and returns to the living room with Kyo. She sees that something's bothering him.

"What's wrong Kyo? Is everything's all right?" She asks him with all the love she has.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry about me." Kyo answers her. Tohru then smiles, then goes to her room to sleep, leaving Kyo all by himself. "(I think I'm beginning to care about Sasuke, a lot. Now, I don't want anything bad happening to him.)" Kyo admits in his mind, knowing how calm and nice he was while talking with Sasuke. Not even with Tohru around, was he this calm and comfortable. He knows that Sasuke is special to him, and he is going to make the most out of every moment with him.

The next day, everyone wakes up early, because they have school today so they had no choice. Sasuke's the first to get up, gets prepared and walks outside Tohru's room to see Kyo who had just waken up. He then notices the bracelet on Kyo's wrist.

"Kyo, I just noticed that you always wear that bracelet. Why?" Sasuke asks the still sleepy cat.

"What? I didn't hear you. I'm too tired to answer anything right now Sasuke. Ask me later during breakfast." Kyo walks into the bathroom and takes a shower. Yuki and Tohru wake up soon after and Tohru goes down to cook breakfast. Yuki waits patiently for the bathroom so he could take a shower.

"Good morning Sasuke." Yuki greets him. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept good. I'm still a little sleepy, but I'm fine." Sasuke replies. "And how are you?"

"After that party, sleeping was the first thing on my mind, so yeah. I slept good." Yuki tells him then smiles. He then gets a little annoyed because Kyo seems to be taking long. "Hurry up you baka-neko! I have to take a shower too!" Yuki informs the bathing cat.

"Hold your horses!" Kyo yells back.

"I would if he wasn't taking a shower right now!" Yuki teases him.

"WHAT! I'm not your horse!" Kyo yells, making him take longer in the bathroom. Sasuke in all of this is just watching them and laughing at it

"Come on Yuki. Yelling at Kyo won't make him go any faster. The same with me. At my house, once I enter the bathroom to take a shower, my parents immediately tell me to hurry up. I hate that." Sasuke tells the mouse.

"If you say so." He changes the subject. "Let's see how Miss Honda's doing, shall we?" Yuki suggests.

"We shall." Sasuke responds in the same tone as Yuki. They walk downstairs to help out Tohru with the breakfast, well, Sasuke really. Yuki just stands there and waits until he's needed with something he can actually do.

"Yuki, would you please set the table?" Tohru politely asks Yuki. And being as kind and helpful as he is, he sets the table. He then notices that Kyo has finally exited the bathroom and it is now his turn.

"Miss Honda, if you need anything, just ask Kyo or Shigure. I'm going to take a shower now." Yuki informs them.

"Okay! Go on. We'll be fine." Sasuke tells him. Yuki leaves and takes his shower, while Kyo goes downstairs and waits for breakfast to be served. Sasuke finishes helping Tohru and waits for her to finish cooking. He goes and sits at the table with Kyo.

"Hey Sasuke, didn't you ask me something earlier?" Kyo asks Sasuke reminding him of his question.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. I noticed that when I saw you coming out of your room, I saw you wearing that bracelet you're wearing now. Why do you always wear that? Does it have some kind of value to you or something like that?" Sasuke answers him with another question.

"No, not really. This was given to me by my adopted father, Kazuma. AN: Please tell me if that's wrong. I never ever take it off." Kyo explains to him.

"Not even in the shower?" Sasuke asks him.

"No. I wear all the time." Kyo answers.

"Doesn't it get stinky?" Sasuke asks him more.

"You know Sasuke, you're beginning to get on my nerves. Please stop while I'm calm." Kyo asks him nicely.

"Oh, hai. Anyways, it looks nice." Sasuke compliments.

"Arigato." Kyo thanks him.

Tohru, in the kitchen, is hearing everything that's happening while cooking. "(Is it me, or is Kyo being polite, calm, and thankful. He's never been like that around me. Why is it, with Sasuke he's so nice. It must be because he's a boy and is younger than us. Kyo must probably be seeing him as some kind of brother. Aww, how cute!)" Tohru imagines as she finishes breakfast.

Back in the dining room, Kyo and Sasuke continue to converse. "Kyo, how could someone like you be an outcast of your own family?" Sasuke asks Kyo. "There's nothing that's different about you, or that's none the less wrong with you. Maybe the hair would seem strange, but that doesn't mean anything because of Ayame, or Ritsu, or Yuki, and especially Hatsuharu's hair are all also strange colors for hair." Sasuke gives reasons why Kyo wouldn't be an outcast.

"It's because of my Zodiac form. You should know, as well as I do, that the cat wasn't part of the original Chinese Zodiac. We're not even that talented at anything really. You can see how Yuki defeats me at everything, when I obviously had more experience. We even have a New Years' banquet each year, and it's been an upstanding rule that the cat is 'not' allowed to attend." Kyo explains to him, becoming depressed in all of this.

Sasuke can't help but to feel sorry for the cat. "That's okay, as long as you're accepted by others, it doesn't matter what your family thinks. If they think that because of what you are they can treat you like that, then they're wrong. I've only known you for two weeks, and I already think that you're a great person. I don't care if you're an outcast, to me, you're Kyo Sohma." Sasuke gives the most caring speech he has yet given.

"Arigato Sasuke." Kyo gives Sasuke a hug. Meanwhile, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure have been listening to every word of the two's little conversation.

AN: I was trying to make this as sweet as possible. Sorry if it got a little cheesy. Hey I'm a guy, what are you going to do?

"(I think Kyo's gotten something he probably has always wanted, a brother.)" Yuki admits in his mind.

"(That's so sweet! I've never thought that Kyo would be the one that Sasuke touched the most.)" Tohru speaks in her thoughts.

"(Kyo and Sasuke! Kyo and Sasuke!)" Shigure sings in his head. Tohru begins to hate herself for having to break up Kyo and Sasuke's conversation, but breakfast is ready and she doesn't want it getting cold.

"Okay everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Tohru calls out to everyone. Yuki and Shigure then enter the room to sit and eat, in Shigure's word, Tohru's wonderful delicious breakfast.

Soon after, they all finish their breakfast. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Sasuke all get ready to leave for school, while Shigure gets ready to leave for work. They all bid farewell to Shigure and go on their way to school.

After dropping Sasuke off at his school, they all go to their classes. School came and went like it always did for all of them. Nothing much out of the ordinary happened during school. Once the dismissal bell rings, the three leaves to go pick up Sasuke. They get him and go home right after.

Since Sasuke is now with them, conversations 'will' start. "So how was school today guys? Mine was fun. Sakura gave me a birthday present and said sorry for not coming yesterday. She said Megumi was being an idiot, and that she didn't come because she was grounded that day." Sasuke tells them.

"Well that sucks." Kyo comments.

"Our day today was just normal, nothing to talk about really." Yuki answers Sasuke's question.

"Do you have any homework today Sasuke?" Tohru asks her little cousin.

"We had tests today, so no." He replies truthfully.

"Are you sure? Remember what your mom said. If your grades suffer, you're going home immediately." Yuki reminds him.

"Yes, I know. I've heard from her so many times." Sasuke tells them.

"As long as you know, that's okay." Tohru states. "Anyways, what did Sakura give you?"

"She gave me a big stuffed heart that says 'I love you'." He sweatdrops and thinks a little. "Megumi's right, I think she does likes me." Sasuke points out.

"Naw, really?" Kyo adds.

"It is pretty obvious that she likes you after giving you something like that." Yuki explains.

"So someone has a crush on our little Sasuke! How kawaii." Tohru squeals.

Sasuke starts turning red at her comment. "TOHRU! Stop it!"

"Just kidding."

The four continue to carry on walking back to Shigure's home. When they reach the forest Sasuke decides to start talking again.

"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, I was wondering, what are you all going to do when I go back home?" he asks them.

Tohru decides to answer. "It won't be that much different. You can visit us whenever you want, and with the permission of your parents, we can visit you also. We'll just be spending less time together, that's all."

When Kyo hears Sasuke's question, he gets a little depressed. "(Crap! If Sasuke goes back home, there'll be no one home that I can really be with. I don't want him to go. I want him to stay and be a member of our family like Tohru.)"

Yuki then notices that Kyo's obviously depressed because of Sasuke's question and knows exactly why, because of the conversation Sasuke and Kyo had earlier. "(Poor Kyo, even if he is my rival and hates me because of his Zodiac, I can't help but feel really bad for him. This is the second time someone became this close to him and he's afraid of losing him. I'd be sad too but I'd probably be able to handle it better.)"

Soon after, Shigure's house is in view and Sasuke runs the rest of the way home without waiting for the other three. After Sasuke gets out of hearing distance, Yuki decides to speak to Kyo.

"Kyo, don't feel like you're going to lose him. He needs to be with his own family too. And he can always stay again another time. It's not like anything terrible is going to happen to him." Yuki tells Kyo, attempting to comfort him.

After hearing what Yuki said, Kyo cheers up a little, then remembers the last thing Yuki said. "(But what if something terrible does happen to him?)" He then shakes his head. "(NO! I shouldn't be thinking like that! Nothing bad 'will' happen to him. Not if I can help it!)" Kyo begins to feel like Sasuke's older brother and wants to protect him from anything bad that can happen to him.

Sasuke runs to the door and opens it immediately and yells "Shigure! We're home!" and runs inside and puts his stuff away.

"Hello, everyone. How was school today?" Shigure asks with a cheerful smile.

"Same old, same old." Kyo answers.

"Oh, that's nice. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." Shigure walks up to his room and continues working. Yuki turns to Sasuke and asks him if he'd want to do anything.

"Not really. I'm kind of bored. Do you have any games or anything fun we can do?" Sasuke asks them.

"Well, we don't have any videogames for that matter, but we can play cards if you like." Yuki suggests.

"That's good enough. My cousins and I play whenever we can. Can we play _Dai Hin Min_?" Sasuke selects.

"Really? You know how to play it?" Tohru asks.

"Hai. I learned how to play it a while ago, but Tomoyo lost her cards, so we never played it." He explains.

"We were just going to play that game so Yuki, can you get the cards please?" Tohru requests of him.

Yuki smiles at Tohru. "Sure." He goes upstairs and returns shortly with the deck. "Sasuke, would you like to deal?"

"Sure thing." Sasuke takes the deck from Yuki and shuffles it a very professional way. He even did different kinds of shuffling. The other three just stare at him in awe. Sasuke notices this and looks at all three of them. "What? I know how to shuffle different ways. What's the big deal?"

All three of them snap back into their positions after Sasuke remark. "Oh nothing, it just looked kind of cool." Yuki tells him.

"Thanks. Here." He starts dealing the cards. After all cards are dealt, Kyo gives a look of approval at his cards.

"You better watch it Sasuke, even if it's your first time playing I'm not you giving any chances." Kyo warns him.

"Did I ask you to? I don't expect any of you to give me a chance." Sasuke tells them all.

"Hmph!" They all say. Sasuke starts off the game by putting down a pair of threes. Kyo continues and beats it with a pair of eights. Tohru passes and Yuki beats it with a pair of jacks. Sasuke puts down a pair of twos, forcing everyone else to pass immediately. He then continues by putting down four queens.

"Revolution." An huge anger mark appears on Kyo's forehead. He can't reverse the revolution and all his cards are high ranked. So he puts down an ace. Tohru, now with a bigger smile on her face, puts down a ten. Yuki continues with a six of hearts. Sasuke notices this and puts down a five of hearts.

"Shibari." Another anger mark appears on Kyo's head. He doesn't have any hearts low enough to beat it, so he passes. Tohru puts down a four of hearts and Yuki passes. Sasuke beats it all with a three of hearts. Everyone passes again letting Sasuke put down what ever he wants. He puts down three eights. Kyo gets even more mad because his only trio are nines and because of the revolution, he can't put it, so he passes. Tohru puts down three fours. Yuki passes, then Sasuke. Tohru then puts down an two aces. Yuki puts down a pair of kings. Sasuke puts down a pair of sixes, with both the same suit.

"Shibari again Kyo, and I win. I'm the Dai Fugo." Kyo passes and the game continues on. At the end of the first game, Sasuke has two points, Yuki has one point, and Kyo and Tohru both at the Dai Hin Mins. Kyo finally bursts.

"I don't get it! You said this is your first time playing!" Kyo yells.

"It is." Sasuke replies.

"Then how come you knew everything so well?! You knew exactly how to play you cards!" Kyo yells more.

"He is right you know. That was very clever of you. Putting down a pair of twos, then using a revolution with four queens, seeing is how the rest of your cards are low ranks. You played extremely well." Yuki comments.

"When I read the directions, I immediately caught on. It was like a game I used to play before a lot. The only thing that was really different was the titles and the plays. So I just played cleverly. Now, can we start another game? I would like to imply my new rule, if I may." He begins shuffling the cards.

"What rule might that be?" Kyo grumbles.

"Now, you can play a set of five cards. You know, like in poker or rummy. Like, full house, straight, flushes, straight flush, and the highest, royal flush, oh and the suits have values. Diamonds is the highest, then hearts, spades, and clovers is the lowest. Now it'll just be like the game I used to play, except that the four of a kind represents something else." Sasuke explains.

"Can you explain it to us?" Tohru asks.

"You don't know what they are?!" Sasuke yells in surprise. They all nod afterward. "All right. I'll tell you in order of value. A straight is a series, like 5-6-7-8-9 and can be any suit. Flushes it when you have five cards of the same suit. Full house is when you put a pair and a trio together. A straight flush is merely a flush and a straight put together. And the highest, the royal flush, and a straight flush that goes up to the king. So it has to be 9-10-J-Q-K. Do you get it now?" They all nod. "Okay! Let's get this game started.

After twenty minutes, the game ended, with Kyo emerging as the winner, Sasuke in second, and Yuki and Tohru last.

"Looks like I'm still the Dai Fugo, but Tohru's now the Dai Hin Min." Sasuke points out. "Do you guys still want to play, because I'm getting a little hungry now." Sasuke asks them.

"I'm getting a little bored with this, because I keep ending up losing. So I'll go and cook dinner now. Tohru gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"I really don't want to play anymore, but if you want to I'll continue." Yuki offers.

"No, that's okay. I'll go and watch TV. Wanna watch Kyo?" he asks with his arms folded behind his head.

"Yeah sure." They both get up and watch TV together.

"Hmm (Those two have really grow towards each other. I would have never expected something like this happening to Kyo, or even me for that matter.)" Yuki leaves and goes to his room. After thirty minutes of watching whatever's on the tube, Tohru finally calls out to everyone to come and eat dinner. Sasuke quickly jumps up and runs to the dining room. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure come strolling in after him. They all sit and eat, in Shigure's words, the delicious meal that our little Tohru worked so hard to make for each of us.

They ate their dinner in silence, which is a first, because Sasuke always has something to say, but for the moment he couldn't really think about anything that he could talk about that wasn't personal. During dinner, he remembers how Kyo always goes on the roof, so he decides that after dinner, he'd ask Kyo if he could teach him how to get up there.

Sasuke quickly finishes his food, drinks, and waits for Kyo to finish. Kyo looks over towards Sasuke and notices that he's staring at him. Kyo puts down his chopsticks and sighs. "Okay, what do you want now?" he asks in a kind of annoyed tone.

"I noticed how you go on the roof a lot. Can you teach me how you get up there?" Sasuke asks, while beaming at Kyo like he's his idol or something.

Kyo sighs again, in a nicer way. "(This kid's too much.) Sure, after dinner we'll go on the roof. Now, can I finish my dinner?" Kyo requests of Sasuke, like if he was asking permission.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'll wait outside." Sasuke jumps up and exits the house through the back. The rest then stare at Kyo. Being the way he is, he notices this too.

"WHAT?!" Kyo yells. Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure just smile at his and continue eating. "Grr, why can't you all just mind your own business?!"

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard to not notice something happening right in front of you." Yuki points out.

"Grr, whatever." Kyo quickly gobbles up the rest of his food so he can get away from Yuki and Shigure. He puts his plate away and heads outside to Sasuke. He opens the door and signals Sasuke to follow him. "Come on Sasuke, I'll show you how to get on the roof now."

"Great! Let's go!" Sasuke quickly jumps up onto his feet and just before he jumps of the step, he trips. "WOAH!!"

"SASUKE!!! WATCH OUT!!" Kyo reaches out his arm to grab Sasuke, but only succeeds in making Sasuke grab his beads and slipping them off before he fell. Kyo's face immediately goes to shock as his beads are removed. "(SHIT!!! NO! This can't be happening!!)" Kyo puts his hands on his face and tries to hide from Sasuke. Sasuke gets up and brushes the dirt away from his clothes, then notices Kyo.

"Kyo? What's happening?" Sasuke asks, very confused.

"Sasuke! Get away!" The transforming begins. Sasuke eyes widen in shock as Kyo transforms into his true form right in front of Sasuke.

"YUKI! TOHRU! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING TO KYO!!!" Sasuke yells out for the two. Instantly, Yuki slides open the door with Tohru beside, only to see Kyo's true form.

"No!" Yuki and Tohru both quietly say in shock.

"(Not in front of Sasuke! NO!!!)" Kyo yells in his mind putting his hands on his head. Sasuke just stares at Kyo, doing nothing, saying nothing. Kyo sees the shock in Sasuke's face, then just starts running away into the forest, like he did with Tohru. "(Why?! Why now?! Of all people why him?!)" Kyo yells as he runs away, into a different area than last time.

Back at the house, "That's why Kyo wears those beads, to keep that form sealed." Yuki explains to Sasuke, then he asks "Are you scared of it?"

All senses finally come back to him. "No." He answers without hesitation. Tohru and Yuki both hear this and are surprised by his answer.

"Y..you're not scared?" Tohru asks. "Why?"

"Because, I know that it's still Kyo." After saying that, Sasuke runs after him. "(Kyo, why'd do run away? Did you think that I'd be scared, that because I'm still a kid that something like this would scare me or make me hurt you? Well, you're WRONG!!!)" Sasuke yells in his head as he chases Kyo.

Back at the house, Yuki and Tohru go up to Shigure's room to tell him what happened. "What was all the commotion outside? I heard Sasuke yelling for both of you." Shigure asks, half serious, half joking.

Yuki gulps, "Kyo transformed into his true form, right in front of Sasuke."

Tohru continues, "Sasuke was just staring at him, then Kyo ran away and Sasuke chased after him. Do you think it'll work out? Like it did with me." Tohru asks Shigure.

Shigure thinks for a bit then answers, "Well, knowing Kyo, he'd think that since Sasuke saw his true form, that Sasuke would be either too scared of him to even speak to him again, or that he'd think that he's a freak and stay away from him. BUT, I've come to know Sasuke's personality very well, and what I think is that Sasuke wouldn't let this get to him. He'd probably look past Kyo's form and see the real Kyo. I think that everything will be just fine, like it did with Tohru." They both agree with Shigure, hoping that he's right, then Shigure decides to joke a little about it. "Besides, there's no rain to slow down Kyo or Sasuke, and no Akito or Kazuma, so it shouldn't be as hard." Yuki then smacks Shigure on the head.

"This is no time to be joking!" Yuki scolds him.

Back in the forest, Kyo stops at his place and sits there with his hands on his face screaming. "(NNOOO! I can't believe Sasuke saw me!!! It's over now! He'll think I'm a freak and stay away from me! That look on his face, it was like he was staring at a freak and didn't know what to say. And everything was going just fine!)" Kyo screams in his head as he runs through the forest, events when he was a kid begin flashing back to him. Times when people saw his true form and looked at him with disgust or ran away.

Kyo can't think straight anymore, all he wants to do is to get away from everything at the moment, so he continues to run. He would've thought that everything would be fine like with Tohru, but Sasuke was a different case. He's just recently turned thirteen and has only known the Sohma family for a few weeks. Why wouldn't he be freaked by Kyo's true form.

After a few more minutes of running, Kyo finally stops to rest, near the clearing of the forest. Sasuke, not far behind, is still trying to catch up with Kyo, knowing that he only ran straight, making finding Kyo easier. Even though his energy is quickly draining, Sasuke still continues to run after Kyo, wanting to set things right for both of them.

He continues running, lucky for him that he's a fast runner and after a minute, he reaches the clearing of the forest where Kyo's resting. He sees Kyo's true form, sitting there with its hands on its head, yelling. Sasuke was panting a lot, trying to regain his breath before talking with Kyo. He stays in his position, hoping that Kyo wouldn't notice him and run away.

After he regains enough energy, he approaches Kyo. "(Slowly Sasuke, if you make a sound he'll notice you and run.)" He then accidentally steps on a twig. "(CRAP!)" Kyo instantly turns to him and gets ready to run away. "WAIT!! Don't run away." Sasuke yells towards him.

Kyo sees looks into Sasuke's eyes and stops for him. "Why are you running away like? Were you afraid that I wouldn't like you anymore because a different form you've taken? Why are you so afraid of yourself?! No one can ever accept you if you can never except yourself!" Tears begin forming around Sasuke's eyes. "That's what my closest friend told me." Kyo's eyes widen at Sasuke's speech. "Kyo, you know I look up to you, and that I love you like you were part of my family. Why would you think something like this would make me hate you? Did the same thing happen with Tohru? If it did, then everything must've worked out, because she's still lives with you guys. Why am I any different?!" He begins crying more.

"Is it because you haven't known me for that long, or that I'm younger. Sure, I'm a little freaked by your true form, but I still care about you! I know that I can't be scared, because even if you look different, even if you look scary, you're still Kyo Sohma, the person I look up to and admire." Tears are now flowing down Sasuke's face.

"I've never cried like this for anyone, without being mad. This is the first time I've ever cried for anyone, because I cared for them." He walks up to Kyo and lifts up his hand. "Here, this belongs to you." He slips on Kyo's beads, then runs back the way he came. "(Kyo, I still care for you, but it'll be hard if you try and hide everything about you from me.)" He continues to cry as he runs back. Suddenly, a sharp pain enters his side. "(Damn! I forgot that I just ate! Damn cramps!)"

The cramp hurt him so much that he couldn't even walk. So he just lay there and waited. Kyo is still in place, remembering what Sasuke said. "(No one can ever accept you if you can never except yourself! I know that I can't be scared, because even if you look different, even if you look scary, you're still Kyo Sohma, the person I look up to and admire.)" Then the beads start taking action and Kyo returns to himself. He immediately starts running to catch up with Sasuke and finds him laying on the ground, attempting to get up.

He picks him up and looks at him in the eyes. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I've should've known better."

Sasuke smiles at him. "It's okay. I don't know how I would've reacted if I turned into a scary monster." Kyo gives him a small noogie.

"Come on, let's go home." Kyo carries Sasuke the rest of the way home. When the house is in sight, Sasuke's already resting in Kyo's arms, like a small child. Tohru's outside waiting for both of them to return. She sees them emerge from the forest, Kyo holding the sleeping Sasuke.

She smiles and shouts in her head, "(That's so cute! I knew everything would work out.)" She runs to Kyo and takes Sasuke from him.

From above by the window, the mouse is watching everything happening outside and smiles at the scene below. "(I'm happy for them, Sasuke and Kyo.)"

Shigure then appears outside and helps out Kyo. "Ah, I see that you've finally decided to return. Tohru and Yuki were all worried but I knew that everything would be fine. Everything did work out fine, did it? (In such a short amount of time. Sasuke's good.)" He asks, uncertain of what answer he'll get.

Kyo gets mad at the dog who's acting like an idiot. "Yeah you stupid dog! Of course everything worked out." Kyo sits down and rests for a while.

A few hours later he wakes up. "You know, what have you all been doing while we were gone anyway?"

"I've been worrying for both of you the entire time." Tohru admits.

"Oh, thanks."

"I was still working. Like I said, I knew everything was going to work out." Shigure answers while pointing a finger up.

"That's why you asked me if everything worked out fine." Kyo says in an 'in your face' tone.

"All right fine. I'm hungry now. Tohru, can you be so kind as to whip us something to eat?" Shigure asks Tohru, in his same usual tone and expression.

"Of course! Are you hungry too Kyo?" Tohru asks, being as polite and loving as she always is.

"Yeah sure." He then looks around. "Where's Sasuke?"

Sasuke enters the living room, he just took a shower. "You called?"

"Hey you!" Kyo wraps his arm around Sasuke neck and gives him a big hug.

"Hey! I just took a shower! You should too." Kyo then smells himself.

"I guess you're right." He lets go of Sasuke and goes upstairs to take a shower.

"Kyo, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Be sure to be finished then." Tohru yells out.

"Sure thing. I'll be finished." He takes his shower. Yuki comes downstairs afterwards.

"Hey everyone. How are doing Sasuke?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" he has a confused look on his face.

"Well, you were chasing after Kyo in the forest and collapsed when you were coming back. I was wondering if you were okay." Yuki admits.

"Oh that. Yeah, it was just a cramp, nothing more." He tells him.

"That's good. Miss Honda's cooking dinner correct?"

"Yup! It's going to be ready in less that thirty minutes."

"In that case I'll watch TV while I wait. Wanna watch with me?" Yuki offers.

"Sure!" He jumps up and follows Yuki into the next room. After a few, dinner's ready and Tohru calls out for everyone. Kyo and Shigure come downstairs and Yuki with Sasuke come into the dining room. They eat and talk at the same time, all enjoying themselves.

After they all finish, it was already past ten. "I guess time flies when Kyo transforms." Shigure jokes.

"Urusai, baka!" Kyo yells with an anger mark on his head.

"Kyo, that wasn't suppose to insult you." Sasuke informs the neko.

"Oh, oops." Kyo sits back and turns red in embarrassment.

Shigure then stretches. "I guess we should all turn in. it's been a long day and you four still have school tomorrow." They all nod and head for their rooms.

In Tohru's room, Sasuke then asks Tohru something. "Tohru, is it okay if I start sleeping with Kyo?" Sasuke asks his older cousin.

She smiles. "That's sweet, of course you can. Who am I to stop you? You can stay with him for the rest of your stay if you want." Tohru tells him, not letting it bother her.

"Thanks!" He hugs her. "But wouldn't you want me to stay with you still?" he asks, considering her feelings first.

"Well, it will be a little lonelier, but I think it'll make Kyo happier than me if you stay with him." she tells him

He nods. "Hai! Let me get my stuff." Before he enters Tohru's room, she stops him.

"I think you should tell Kyo first."

"Oh, hai." He dashes to Kyo's room and knocks.

He wakes up and asks in an annoyed voice "Who is it? What do you want?"

"It's me Sasuke!" He answers happily. The door instantly unlocks and opens.

"Yes?" Kyo smiles.

"I asked Tohru and she's okay with it. Can I stay with you for the rest of the time I'm here?" Sasuke asks, with no uncertainty.

Kyo bends down and gives him a pat on the back. "Of course you can. It's been getting lonely in here." Kyo smiles at him.

Sasuke opens his mouth in great joy. "Come on! Can you help me move my stuff?" He runs over to Tohru's room.

"Sure. You don't have a lot of stuff right?" Kyo asks before helping.

"No, but I want you to help anyway." Sasuke tells him.

"(What a kid!) Whatever." They both move Sasuke's stuff to Kyo's room, they then get into bed together.

"Kyo, no matter what happens, you'll always be my big brother. I love you." Sasuke then drifts to sleep.

Kyo then puts his hand on Sasuke's head and rubs it a little. "I love you too, lil' brother. I will not let anything bad ever happen to you. I promise." After his promise, Kyo falls asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: FINISHED!!!!!

Tohru: Sitting on the couch crying 

AB-Angel: What's wrong Tohru?

Tohru: That was such a sweet chapter! I love reading it! Can't you make more chapters like this?

AB-Angel: Uh sorry dear, but writing sweet things aren't exactly my forte. I tend to go on the cheesy side when I'm writing like that.

Tohru: But it was so sweet!

AB-Angel: Please, give it a break! Looks over and sees Kyo and Sasuke playing together and having a really good time Ahh, I'm good!

Yuki: It seems that your writing has made Kyo a better person.

AB-Angel: I guess. Do you really think so?

Yuki: How long has it been since he challenged me to a fight?

AB-Angel: You're right, he has become a better person. Looks in the corner and sees Shigure crying I sigh okay now, why are 'you' crying? This better be good!

Shigure: Because there's no romance! Your chapter disappointed me! I thought they meant love in a romantic way!

AB-Angel: You ..... are ...... dis ...... gust ..... ing! I knew you were perverted but not this much! Good grief man, Sasuke's thirteen years old, and Kyo's seventeen! And they're both GUYS!!!! What 'is' your problem?!

Shigure: I really don't know. I just enjoy that kind of stuff.

AB-Angel: Yuki, can you please? Kyo's busy at the moment.

Yuki: I was waiting for you to ask me. Pops knuckles and throws out Shigure 

AB-Angel: Thank you! Bows down to him Now, where were we?

Yuki: You just ended the chapter and now you're going to beg the readers to review so you may be inspired to write more and faster.

AB-Angel: You've caught on. Now people! You read Yuki's comment, REVIEW REVIEW!!!! All weird conversations at the end of the chapters stop at this one. There are two chapters left! Please save your cheering for the reviews. You will discover why my weird conversations with the characters end here after reading Chapter 7- Zodiac Research. Certain Zodiacs may return in this chapter. Oh, and sorry Shigure fans for picking on him. It's just so fun to pick on him! Anyways, REVIEW!!!! I want this story finished and the more reviews I get, the faster it 'will' be completed!!!!! See you next chapter. Also, I liked to thank everyone who's reading and voting for my newer FB fic, _Fanfics by the Zodiac_. You should know what it's about by its title. I know I'm writing too much here, so bye bye!!!


	7. Zodiac Research

What's up readers. Thank you all for you reviews, and for those readers who didn't review, still thanks. Megumi, Hatori, Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa will be making a return in this chapter. Please read and review. I want this story to be a success. Remember, all weird conversations with the characters ended at the last chapter. So the chapter's really over at the end. Read and be surprised by the seventh chapter.   
Chapter 7- Zodiac Research 

The two days later, Sasuke wakes up earlier than Kyo and wakes him up also.

AN: The day before was just a normal day. I said that they had school the next day last chapter, but this chapter has to take place when there's no school.

"Ohayo Sasuke, how are you doing?" Kyo asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I had a weird dream. It was about you guys and the curse. Kyo, what exactly is the curse?" he asks seriously.

AN: If you don't know what the curse exactly is, like I mean what will happen to them if it doesn't get broken, then review me and I'll happily explain, but I really don't feel like explaining it right now, please understand. I'm very tired and I have nothing better to do. My brother who just returned from California (I live in Germany, and in August, I'm moving) won't let me play his games.

After a few minutes of giving Sasuke the best explanation of the Zodiac curse, Tohru calls them both down for breakfast. Since there's no school today, they had the whole day to themselves. "(Hmm, it seems that if the Zodiacs don't break the curse in a certain amount of time, terrible things will happen to them. I have to find a way to break it. It won't be easy, but I'll find a way)" Sasuke tells himself.

After a delicious meal that Tohru worked so hard on to prepare for the others, in Shigure's words, Sasuke gathers Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo so he can request something of them. "Uh, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, can you take me to the library. There's some research I want to do. It'll take about an hour or two." Sasuke politely requests.

"Well, if it's for research, then okay!" Tohru answers happily.

"Would you need us for anything?" Yuki asks.

"No, that's okay. I can manage. You can just drop me off then pick me up in two hours." Sasuke plans.

"What if you finish early?" Kyo adds.

"There's other things I can do in the library. It's okay. Can we go now?" Sasuke asks, getting a little impatient.

Tohru smiles at Sasuke. "Sure. Ika zo." All three of them walk Sasuke to the library so he can do his research.

"(They think it's for school, but it's really for the Zodiac curse.)" Sasuke thinks to himself.

After about twenty minutes, they reach the library, Yuki and Kyo wait outside for Tohru.

"Why'd you want to come in?" Sasuke asks his older cousin.

"Because I've never been to a library before. AN: Don't ask." She tells him while looking around the entire building. Suddenly, out of no where.

"Tohru!! Sasuke!" Momiji jumps out and attempts to hug Tohru. Sasuke gets in the way and stops him.

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea to try and hug Tohru." Sasuke informs Momiji.

"Aww!"

Sasuke goes up and gives him a pat on the back. "It's okay, Tohru still likes you just as much even if you don't hug her."

Momiji smiles and opens his eyes wider. "Hai!"

"Momiji, what are you doing here?" Tohru wonders.

"I brought him here." Hatori answers then appears.

"Oh, of course." Tohru replies.

"Checking out a book or something?" Sasuke asks him.

"A book for me, plus I dropped off Hiro and Kisa here. They're on the computers." Hatori informs the two.

"I'm here to do some research. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are here to drop me off also. Yuki and Kyo are outside waiting for Tohru." Sasuke explains.

"I see, well, I'm going to be off now. Come on Momiji. I'm going to be back in an hour to pick up Hiro and Kisa. Bye Tohru and Sasuke." Hatori tells them.

"Bye, bye Tohru! Bye, bye Sasuke!" Momiji waves to both of them.

"See you later." Sasuke waves back.

"Nice seeing you again." Tohru smiles. Hatori and Momiji leave afterwards.

"Okay Sasuke. When do you want us to pick you up?" Tohru asks before leaving.

"Well, it's twelve o'clock now, so you can pick me up at two." Sasuke answers.

"Then two it is. We'll be back by then. Have fun!" Tohru leaves shortly after.

Sasuke now by himself, but before he begins his research, "(I think I'll go say hi to Hiro and Kisa.)" Sasuke walks over to the computers and sees the two sixth graders surfing the web. He taps both of them on the shoulder and says "Boo." They both flinch backwards and see Sasuke.

"Oh, it's just you. How are you doing?" Kisa asks.

"I'm fine. What are you two doing?" Sasuke then asks.

"Nothing really. Just looking at whatever." Hiro answers. "What are you here for?"

"Doing a little research, that's all."

"Hope you find what you need." Kisa says.

"Yeah, what she said." Hiro adds.

"Arigato. Hope you do, whatever you're trying to do." Sasuke takes off and starts looking around the books. Kisa then looks at Hiro and sees him smiling really big.

"Hiro, why are you so happy?" Kisa asks him.

Hiro, not wanting to tell Kisa why, quickly thinks of a bizarre answer. "Uh, oh yeah. I thought Sasuke would never leave. Thank goodness!" Hiro sighs, not for real.

Kisa knows Hiro too well to know when he's lying. "Yes Hiro, you really hate Sasuke. Let me go find him so I can tell him." She gets up and pretends to leave.

"Wait, just kidding. It's because we haven't seen him in a while, and it's nice to see him again." Hiro admits, stopping Kisa.

"You really like Sasuke, do you?" Kisa asks.

"Ever since that day we spent together, I felt like that we're best friends. You know how we don't have that many friends. He's like, the first person to like us and stick with us, apart from Tohru." Hiro explains.

"It's the way he is Hiro. He'd probably consider you his best friend also, but it's also his nature to be nice to everyone, before finding out who they really are. I know, I've known him for three years. So you're lucky to meet someone as nice and also forgiving as him." Kisa tells him.

"Forgiving?" Hiro gets confused.

"In the time you've known Sasuke, how many times have you ever seen him mad, I mean mad? Not annoyed or bugged, I mean angry." Kisa asks him, sitting back down.

"Never, I don't remember him getting mad at anyone at all." Hiro answers.

"And even if he does get mad, he's very fast to forgive, that's another thing about him. I don't know very much people like him. Maybe Sissy, but that's it." Kisa explains.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. We're lucky to be friends with Sasuke and with Tohru." Kisa smiles at him and they continue their, whatever they were doing on the computer.

Back at Sasuke, he's looking around the books for one on the Zodiac curse.

"Hmm, Zodiac curse. Where can I find a book on that?"

Sasuke keeps on searching around for the name "The Zodiac Curse". He keeps on moving sideways until he knocks into another person by accident. "Oh man! I'm so sorry..." He then sees the person and it's Megumi on the ground, "Oh, it's just you, that's okay then."

"You're very kind." Megumi sarcastically says rubbing his head.

"Just kidding." He helps up Megumi. "So what are you doing here? Wait, let me guess, you're doing research on curses. Am I right?" Sasuke guesses.

"Dead on. What are you doing here? Let me guess, hmm (What would Sasuke be doing in a library anyway? He only goes here so he could get on the computer.)" Megumi thinks hard, not being able to find an answer.

"Well, what would I be here for?" Sasuke asks, wanting an answer from his weird friend.

"You got me. I wouldn't know why you're here." Megumi says in a nearly defeated voice.

"You'd better believe it. I'm here doing research on curses, well one particular curse to be exact." Sasuke responds.

"What would that curse be?" He asks.

"The Zodiac Curse. Tohru seems to be interested in it and I wanted to find out more about it." Sasuke explains.

"I think I saw a book saying something about Zodiacs, but I'm not sure. Why don't you go check it out for yourself." Megumi informs.

"Really? Where can I find it?" Sasuke asks with hope of a good answer.

"Uh, I don't remember." Sasuke nearly falls down anime style.

"You're such a weirdo Megumi! Whatever! I'll just go search for it on the computers. Nice seeing again." Sasuke leaves Megumi and moves quickly to one of the search computers.

Upon reaching one, he quickly types in the Zodiac Curse. The results appear out of 384, and most of them are not even what he wants. Some of them say Zodiac Animals, Zodi's Curse, Curse the Zodiacs, and Knights of the Zodiac. Sasuke skips all of these and scrolls down, examining all the names and their descriptions carefully.

After over ten minutes, he comes across a name of a book called _The Curse of the Zodiacs_, number 384 in the list, the very last one. The description reads: _The Zodiac Curse. A curse in which thirteen members of a family are cursed and will turn into their Zodiac animal if they come in direct contact with the opposite sex or under great deals of _stress. "(PERFECT!! This is the one.)"

He writes down the book number, and where it can be found. Shortly after, he starts going down each aisle of books until he reaches the shelf that has the book numbers where The _Curse of the Zodiacs_ can be found. After finding the right shelf, he starts looking for the book itself.

It's been thirty minutes since he started looking for the book and Hiro and Kisa are about to leave, but before they do, they go to say goodbye to Sasuke. In a few minutes, they find him looking around one of the shelves.

"Hey Sasuke, we about to leave and we just want to say goodbye to you before we go." Kisa says.

"Oh, thanks. See ya later. Nice seeing you again." Sasuke responds.

"Yeah, nice seeing you again." Hiro is about to walk off and Sasuke returns to looking for the book.

Kisa watches the two and counts down in her head, "(3, 2, 1)"

Suddenly, Hiro gets grabbed from behind by his head. "That's all you're going to say to before you leave! What kind of friend are you?" Sasuke give Hiro a noogie.

"Hey! Get off of me. Or else.."

"Or else what Hiro? Huh? What are you going to do?" Sasuke grips a little harder.

"I'll yell out and we'll get kicked out of here." Hiro threatens. Sasuke puts on a face of defeat and lets go.

"(Oh darn, if I get kicked out I can't look for the book anymore.) Whatever. Crybaby." Sasuke sticks his tongue out at Hiro.

"Bully." Hiro fights back.

"You want me to?" Sasuke threatens.

Hiro gets a little scared. "No, that's okay. Come on Kisa, we have to get going. See ya buddy."

"See you around Hiro and Kisa." He gives them both a pat on the back. They leave him shortly after. "They're going to be the first people I see once the curse gets broken." He continues searching around for _The Curse of the Zodiac_. "(How does anyone expect to find any books in this castle of shelves?)"

He then gets to a shelf that's in front of a wall and begins looking. He finally finds the category where the book's supposed to be. He carefully examines every letter and number of every book, making sure both matches the book. The letters of the book are RIV, number 35.23. He passes through RIV 35.22, then RIV 35.24. He puts on a confused face, "(What the? Where's RIV 35.23?)"

He then starts moving around books, removing some and moving others. "(Where can it be?! The computer said that it's checked in!)" In the area where the book's supposed to be, he pulls out three books from there and then finds a very dusty book all the way in the back. He removes it from the shelf and brushes off the dust.

Upon removing the dust, the cover reads: _The Curse of the Zodiac by Tetsuo Sohma_. "(YES!!! Found it! The author's even a Sohma, that's enough proof that this person knows what they wrote about.)" He quickly puts back all the books he removed and runs to the nearest table to start reading it.

He sets the small book on the table and immediately starts reading. "Hmm, the Zodiac curse consists of thirteen animals, the thirteenth being the cat. Well, I know that already, but what will happen if it doesn't get broken?" He flips through the pages. He stops to look at the animals and reads their description, to see how well they match each of the Zodiacs.

He laughs a little at how correct it is with each of them. He then gets a little more serious and flips faster until he sees a page that says 'breaking the curse'. He instantly begins reading the detailed page.

He quietly begins reading to himself. 'Of the thirteen Zodiacs, there is a leader, one representing God. "(That must be Akito.)" The Zodiacs share a special bond with this person. But upon becoming the leader and representing God, the chosen person also receives the full impact of the curse, shortening his or her life.' "(Poor guy, even if he's a bastard.") 'If the curse isn't broken, the Zodiacs will suffer a horrible fate, especially the cat.' "(Oh no! That sucks! I can't let that happen. Okay book, don't disappoint me, how do you break the curse?)"

He continues reading the passage and finally discovers what he wants. 'In order to break the curse is to break the bond with the leader. Destroy all connection any of the Zodiacs have with the leader. The curse will then be broken and the Zodiacs will be set free and not turn into their Zodiac animals anymore. In history, only one generation of the family cursed has broken it. There has been no other generation to break the curse.'

Finally getting what he came for, he checks the time to see how much time he has left before Tohru, Kyo , and Yuki come to pick him up. Finding that he still has over half an hour left, he decides to read about Tetsuo Sohma. He flips to the about the author section and begins reading.

'Tetsuo Sohma, birthdate: April 23, 1937, Zodiac animal: Cat.'

"No wonder, he was the cat."

'I wrote this book to let all other Zodiacs know how to break the curse. I am the only person to ever find out how to break it. This is the only copy of the book. I never got it published, it was so all generations of Sohmas wouldn't suffer the same fate my mother did when the curse wasn't broken her generation.'

"I have to tell Tohru and the others. Once they know, it shouldn't be hard breaking a bond with someone like Akito. (Thirty minutes left, I think I'll just use the computer to kill the remaining time until Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki come.)"

He closes the book and hides it away in its shelf. He then gets permission from a librarian to go on the computer and begins surfing the web.

"(I'll check my mail first, then check my fanfics and the others'. See how they're doing.)" He checks his mail and finds loads of messages from his friends. It takes ten minutes to reply to all of them. He then goes to (See _Fanfics of the Zodiac_) and checks on his fanfictions, plus Tohru's and the others to see how they're going.

He finds that so far, Tohru has received the most reviews for her story. Kyo still last out of Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Hiro, Ayame, Uo, Hana, Shigure, and Kagura. "(Tsk, tsk, poor Kyo. It's his fault that he wrote a stupid story. He could've came up something more believable. But, that's Kyo. Always wanting to defeat Yuki, but I might have changed that.)"

He then starts reading other fanfics. He comes across an interesting sounding one called _Rise of the Midnight Sun_ AN: This fanfics real, under CCS. He begins reading it. The story and everything seems pretty interesting. He gets to this one weird part where this girl's about to tell her best friend that she loves her.

When she tells her, the best friend tells her that she understands, making the girl happy, because she already knows that her best friend is already an item with another friend of hers, a boy who she and many others girls think is cute. At the end of the first chapter, the author put an alternate plot, just for laughs, and Sasuke, being one who loves to laugh, reads it.

It's the part where the girl tells her best friend that she loves her. But when it got to that part, instead of her saying that she loves her, she says that she ate the nachos she put in her bag yesterday. The friend puts on a face of pure disbelief and says "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

The girl responds by saying, "So we're okay with that?" Her best friends than edges away cautiously. After reading this, Sasuke starts cracking up. The person gets mad at him for being a little too loud, Sasuke quiets down quickly after. He finishes the rest of the story that's been submitted and, with five minutes left, sends his review.

The review reads AN: This is basically what I wrote to the person, I actually don't remember completely but it's what I thought of it.

It was a good story. Good plot and everything, but the thing I liked this most was the alternate plots. The one where the girl said 'I ate those nachos you put in your bag yesterday!' just cracked me up! The other where the two were pushing through the screaming crowd just to see what was happening and finds Barney hugging everyone made me laugh also. Hey, I'd scream if I say Barney also. The other alternate plots were pretty stupid, but overall, good job. Please update soon!

After sending the review, Sasuke logs off the computer and waits patiently for Tohru to come. He begins planning what he wants to do after the curse it broken, and what the guys might probably do with Tohru when it's all over.

"(I'd probably go and give Kisa a big hug, then push her on Hiro and say 'Aww, how cute!' The guys, especially Shigure and Momiji, would probably all start hugging Tohru to death. I think I'll help her out if that happens. What a celebration the Sohmas would have. Everyone will be so happy. They'll all finally get to live the normal lives they all probably always wanted. And with Akito out of the way, the family can probably do whatever they want. And it's all going to be because of me! Oh what a genius I am! I'm such a loser! I can't wait to tell Tohru and the others!)" Sasuke tells himself completely.

Back with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. They've all returned to the house and resumed all of their normal activities. Kyo trains a little outside, Yuki does nothing really AN: You know, what does Yuki usually do?, and Tohru prepares a little snack for everyone for after they pick up Sasuke.

Two hours later, Tohru checks the time and discovers that it's time already to pick up her little cousin. She goes out in the living room to call out the other two.

"Yuki, Kyo! It's two hours now. We have to go pick up Sasuke. When we get back we can have a little snack and maybe play some games. Come on! He's probably waiting for us now." Tohru calls out to both of them. They both appear shortly afterwards and they all head out to pick up Sasuke.

On their way there, they decide to chat a little. "You were talking about playing a game after picking up Sasuke, right? What game do you have in mind Miss Honda?" Yuki politely asks.

"Well, I remember having so much fun playing card games with Sasuke. Wasn't that fun?" They both nod. "I was thinking that we do that again." Tohru answers. She then brings up a different subject. "You know Kyo, I think Sasuke's little stay with us has changed you quite a bit." Tohru informs him.

"Really? How can you tell?" Kyo asks, completely oblivious to how he's changed.

"Well, first of all, you're more polite and gracious. Have you realized that you say 'thank you' to us now. And also, when's the last time you've challenged Yuki to a fight?" Tohru tells him.

"Maybe I have been nicer, but the part with Yuki, that hasn't changed. Just being with Sasuke keeps me calm. When I'm with him, I don't want to fight, that's why. But when he leaves, it starts again." Kyo tells Yuki.

"(And here I thought that he's changed.)" Yuki tells himself.

"Don't fight, not now at least. We're almost there." Tohru informs the two Zodiacs. Once they reach the library, Kyo and Yuki decide to wait outside again and let Tohru pick him up. "I'm going in to pick him up. Be good out here!"

"Yeah sure." Kyo answers.

"Of course we will. Don't worry about us, just get him so we can go home." Yuki says. Tohru enters the library and searches for Sasuke. To her luck, he's right where she can see him immediately.

"Tohru, you're here! Just in time, I was finished with everything I was doing." Sasuke says as he approached her.

"Come on, let's go home now!" Tohru turns away and starts walking towards the exit. Sasuke, still about three meters away calls out to stop her.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you." Sasuke tells her.

"What is it?" Tohru asks, after stopping.

"I just found out how to...."

POW One of the windows crack in the middle. Tohru draws her attention away from Sasuke and instantly turns her head towards the window.

"What was that?" She then slowly turns her head to Sasuke. "Did you see that Sasu...ke?" She looks at him directly in the eyes.

A tear suddenly rolls down his face. "Tohru."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: SUSPENSE!!! Sorry to leave you hanging! The chapter wouldn't have ended like this if I finished the story before submitting it. But seeing is how I'm not doing that. I need your reviews 'if' you want to find out what happens in the next and final chapter of this story. REVIEW if you want it to be submitted faster. I really don't need that much persuading, but the more reviews I get the faster I'll finish. I know this chapter was shorter than my others, but chapter eight will definitely make up for that. I know exactly how that chapter will go, but it won't go as fast if I don't get reviews, so REVIEW!!! Please! I want this story done! Bye and see you next time in chapter eight.


	8. Shattered Happiness

I have returned with the final chapter of my second fanfic. Prepare for the climax and ending of _Family Discovery_. Be prepared. Please don't flame me for what's about to happen.   
Chapter 8- Shattered Happiness 

After calling out Tohru's name, Sasuke collapses on the ground, unconscious. That's when Tohru sees that Sasuke's been shot in his abdominal area. She quickly runs up and picks up his head and starts rock and starts shaking him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! SASUKE!!!!!" She screams extremely loud, loud enough for Yuki and Kyo to come running in to see what's happening. Once Kyo sees the unconscious Sasuke, he freezes and his eyes grow wide.

"(No! Please don't let it be!)" Kyo yells in his mind, while Yuki runs up and picks up Sasuke.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!!!" Yuki shouts out in the library. The librarian quickly responds and calls one. A few minutes later, paramedics quickly run up to Sasuke and put him in the ambulance. They allow Tohru to go with them since she's Sasuke's cousin.

As the ambulance speeds to the hospital, Yuki and Kyo begin chasing it as fast as they can.

"Hurry Kyo, we can't let Tohru go through this alone." He tells Kyo, then sees him dashing by faster than him.

"(No! I promised him that I would always protect him!)" Kyo keeps telling himself as he chases the ambulance.

Inside, Tohru, with a paramedic on the side, is holding Sasuke's hand, trying to make him feel better. "Sasuke, it's going to be all right. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Do you hear me?" She repeatedly told him, but quickly found out that she's lying as she sees him getting paler and colder every minute that passes.

Sasuke knows that his life force is fading, and that he has little time left. "(I can't let it end like this. I have to tell Tohru before it's too late.)" So he summons up all his energy and opens his eyes.

Tohru gasps hugs him, thinking that there's hope in saving him. "You're awake! Just hang in there. Once we get to the hospital, they'll fix you up and you'll be all fine!" She tells him, stroking his head and , I....have....to...tell....you...some...thing." He manages to say, trying to keep alive before he tells her.

"Yes, what is it? Tell me!" She quickly responds.

"Break....the....bond." He mutters, not enough for Tohru to understand.

"Nani? I can't understand." She quickly tells him.

He repeats it, trying his best to say it clearly, using the rest of his energy to repeat the last three words that he'll say to Tohru or anyone else. His last breath, he tells her "Break....the....bond." After his final words, he dies.

Tohru freezes, staring at his dead body in complete disbelief. She then starts shaking him. "Sasuke, wake up. Sasuke please wake up!" She then realizes that it's happened. "No, no. You can't leave like this! NOOO!!" The paramedic stands up and puts his hand on her back.

"I am so sorry. I really didn't it want it to be this way. Is there anything we can do for you?" He nicely asks.

"Pull over." She mutters.

"Nani? What was that again?" He clearly didn't understand what she was saying.

"I said pull over. I want to get off." She clearly says. The paramedic then gives the driver the signal to stop, then Tohru gets off and starts walking back to Yuki and Kyo. "(What's going to happen now? How is everyone going to take this? How is Sasuke's family going to take this? Worst, how is Kyo going to take this?)" She asks herself, knowing completely what the answer is.

She continues walking, nearly collapsing most of the time. After going through that, she barely has the will to stand, or even be alive. Yuki and Kyo finally catch up with her.

"Miss Honda!"

"Tohru!"

"What happened? Where Sasuke?!" Yuki loudly asks. Tohru just looks up at both of them, tears constantly flowing down. At the sight of both of them, she then just breaks down and starts crying hard. Yuki instantly goes to her side and helps her. From seeing Tohru, Kyo knows exactly what happened.

"Miss Honda! Please don't tell me he's gone!" Yuki begs her, hoping that was he said was wrong. Kyo just freezes right there, hundreds of thoughts running through his head. Every memory he had with Sasuke. Everything they did and planned on doing, all destroyed.

"(Why? WHY?!!) WHY?!!!!!" Kyo screams to the world, then starts running the other way. Running away from everyone, everything. Suddenly, an instant feeling goes over all the other Zodiacs.

"What was that? Something's happened, I can feel it." Shigure tells himself.

Somewhere else. "Hatori, did you feel that?" Momiji asks him.

"Yes, I think something terrible has happened." Hatori answers.

"Oh no,"

Outside. "Hiro, something's bad happened, didn't you feel that?" Kisa asks him.

Hiro then looks up. "Sasuke."

"What? Are you sure? I really hope not." Kisa responds, holding Hiro close to her.

"(Me neither.)" Hiro thinks.

The other Zodiacs also sense the feeling and take it into account that something horrible has happened.

Once Kyo starts running, Tohru immediately stops crying to try and stop him. "Kyo wait!!" Tohru yells.

"No Miss Honda, let him. There's no other way for him to take this but his own way." Tears then start appearing around Yuki's eyes. "How.. how are we going to let the other's know about this?" He then starts sobbing.

"I..don't know." Tohru begins crying again. "They're just going to react the same way!" She continues crying.

Yuki begins explaining to her, trying to speak clearly. "But..but they have to know. Especially Sasuke's family. They must know what happened to him!"

"But I don't want to see the look on their faces. I don't want to see them break down and cry like we're doing!" Tohru bawls.

He then tries to console her. "It's okay. I don't know how to do it, but we have to let them know. Right now, let's go home. I bet Shigure's worried about us now." Yuki picks up Tohru, and they start stumbling home, trying to walk straight.

"I can't believe Sasuke's gone. And he was just so young!" Tohru sniffs, while Yuki helps her walk. She keeps on tripping and falling, trying to just sit there and cry. Yuki understands her pain and almost begins pulling her.

"I can't believe he's gone either Miss Honda, but right now we have to concentrate on getting home. There you can cry and moan all you want! (Who am kidding? I want to get home so I can do that! But not now. I have to help Miss Honda.)" Yuki then attempts to carry Tohru the rest of the way back.

Kyo's now in the forest, continuing to run, not knowing when he's going to stop or where he's going to. Just far away.

"(Doushite?! Why when I promise that I'll always protect you, you get taken away from me like that?! WHY?!!!!)" He stumbles on the ground and just cries and screams. The only emotion running through his entire body is pain and loss. "It's not FAIR!!!! WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!!!" He shouts to the entire world. Screaming through the entire forest how he's feeling and why he's feeling that way.

Yuki and Tohru finally return home with Shigure waiting at the door. "Yuki? Tohru? What happened? I know something terrible has happened. Where's Sasuke and Kyo?" Shigure asks all at once, hoping what he's feeling is wrong. From the look on their faces he knows something has happened to either Kyo or Sasuke.

After hearing Shigure's question and the name Sasuke, Tohru breaks down again and begins crying on the ground. So that leaves Yuki to be the one who tells Shigure the horrible news.

He starts out slowly and softly. "Sasuke. At the library, he was shot."

"Oh no. Is he going to be okay?" Shigure asks, wanting a positive answer.

"He....he didn't make it." Yuki then runs into the house and into his room. Shigure just stands there, not knowing what to think. A tear then rolls down his cheek.

"Poor Sasuke. Poor Kyo." Shigure begins internally crying, trying to not let the news get to him completely. He then notices the crying Tohru on the ground. That's when he realizes that he has to be the one who consoles the others, the adult or parent. He picks up Tohru and brings her into the house. There, she lays on him, still crying.

"Shigure! Why did it have to be Sasuke?! Why?!" Tohru loudly asks him, trying hard to speak clearly.

He then starts stroking her hair. "Shh, there, there. I don't know why. It's not his or our fault that he's gone. Did you see who shot him?" Shigure softly asks.

She then looks up at him, with red eyes, filled with tears. "No, it came from outside." She answers, crying less than before, sniffling.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who did it. First, we have to let the others know, especially Sasuke's family." Shigure tells her.

She becomes more calm, "But, but I can't tell them. I can't tell them that their son is dead. I just CAN'T!!!" She buries herself in his arms.

"Tohru, you don't have to. Yuki and I can do it." Shigure tells her.

Tohru brings herself up and sniffs. "Okay, I can wait here in case Kyo comes back." She suggests.

"What happened to him anyway?" Shigure wonders, knowing that Kyo did something rash because of how close he was to Sasuke.

"Right when he found out, he ran away." Tohru answers, her voice still shaky from crying.

"Where to?"

"I don't know. He just ran away. I don't even think he knows where he's running to. I think that he just wanted to get away from everyone and everything." Tohru responds.

"I understand. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost someone that close to me." Shigure explains.

"Are you still going to inform Sasuke's parents?" Tohru asks.

Shigure stands up. "Hai. I'm going to go get Yuki, then we're going to see Sasuke's family." Shigure walks upstairs to inform the sobbing mouse of what they plan to do.

Shigure politely knocks on his door, and is quickly asked, "Who is it?" in a shaky voice where the listener can easily tell that the person is crying.

"It's me, Shigure. There's something we need to do." He answers the first question and the question that was supposed to be asked afterwards.

"What is it we need to do?" Yuki asks, opening the door.

"You know as well as I do that what just occurred cannot stay within this house. We have to let the others know, also Sasuke's family. I'm sure that they wouldn't want to here something like this, but they must know." Shigure explains.

Yuki wipes away his tears and inhales deeply so he can speak clearly. "I know already. I was trying to get Miss Honda to do it with me, but she wouldn't stop crying." He tells Shigure in a more normal voice.

"She can't do it. This is too much for her to handle. We must carry the burden of telling everyone else. Come on, we have to do it now. I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready." Shigure walks downstairs and waits for Yuki. Yuki slowly gets his coat on and goes downstairs to Shigure.

"Okay, let's do this." Yuki softly says.

"Come on." They exit the house and leave Tohru behind. Their first destination, the Toko residence.

Back to Hiro, Kisa, Momiji, and Hatori, "Hatori, I think we should go to Shigure's house and see if everything's okay!" Hiro suggests to him. "I really think something's happened."

"I understand Hiro. I felt it too." Hatori responds.

"We all felt it, and it wasn't good. I want to go to Tohru. I hope everyone's okay." Momiji says.

"Me too." Kisa adds.

"Come on children, let's go to Shigure's house. I also want to know if everything is all right." Hatori guides them to his car and they drive off to Shigure's place.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Shigure are still on their way to Sasuke's house. "Shigure, how is it that you're taking this so lightly?" Yuki curiously asks.

"I'm not. It's hurting me as much as it did you, but I'm just letting overcome my emotions. I'm the head of the house and one of jobs is to put everyone else's feelings before mine. I was consoling Tohru before I went up to get you." Shigure explains to Yuki.

"I didn't know. (I never knew Shigure was this caring and considerate.)" They continue walking in silence, not wanting to bring up a subject that might make any of them uncomfortable. Not long after, they reach the Toko household. Shigure takes the first step and rings the doorbell.

Quickly, because of the kids, the door is answered. "Hey! I remember you! You're the two whose place my little brother's staying at!" Shinichiro reminds them.

"Thanks for remembering us. Are your parents home, both of them? We need to tell them something." Shigure asks the two kids.

"Uh, yeah sure. You two look miserable. Is Sasuke giving you a hard time?" He asks them, making fun of Sasuke. Both of them sighed, they'd rather have Sasuke give them a hard time then have him be gone forever.

"No that's not it. You'll understand once we tell your parents. Can you please get them?" Yuki asks again for Shigure.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Shinichiro and Satski run back inside the house and get their parents. "MOM!! DAD!! It's the two people whose place Sasuke's staying at! They want to talk to both of you!" Shinichiro yells inside.

After a little, Hinata and Kimihiro appear at the doorstep. "Hello, nice to see you again. What brings you here?" Kimihiro greets them.

"There's something we need to tell you." Shigure answers.

"Really? Okay then." Hinata responds.

"Can you please come all the way outside and close the door. I wouldn't want your kids to hear this." Shigure suggests to the parents.

They both then get very worried at Shigure's request and comply. "Shigure, I'm not liking the way you're acting. What's happened? Is everything all right?" Hinata asks, getting extremely worried.

Shigure then lets Yuki explain, since he's the one who was there. "Today, Sasuke asked me, Kyo, and Miss Honda to take him to the library. Two hours later, when we came to pick him up, he was shot." Kimihiro and Hinata gasp loudly at what Yuki just told them. "Let me finish, an ambulance quickly came and took him. Only Miss Honda was allowed to ride in there. On the way to the hospital, Sasuke," Yuki pauses, not wanting to say the final word.

"Yuki, you have to tell them." Shigure softly commands him.

Yuki then tilts his head down and finishes, "died." Hinata gasps again and begins crying on Kimihiro. Kimihiro gets shocked and just holds Hinata, crying with her.

"Sasuke's really gone? But how? Who did it?" Kimihiro starts asking, his voice getting very shaky.

"We don't know. The shot came from outside. The person was aiming for Sasuke because it hit him directly in the stomach area." Yuki informs them.

Hinata continues bawling and Kimihiro continues asking questions. "Who would do such a thing? Why would anyone want to kill our son?"

"We don't know either. Sasuke was one of the most amazing people we've ever mat in our family." Yuki answers.

"Where's the other two? Tohru and Kyo? How come they're not here?" Hinata finally speaks and asks.

Shigure then answers, "They're not taking this any better than you two. We had to leave Tohru home because she wouldn't stop crying. Just mentioning his name around her makes her cry ever harder. And Kyo ran away the instant he found out Sasuke was gone."

Hinata then looks at Kimihiro, "Should we tell the kids?"

"They must know. Sasuke is, after all, their brother. They're going to notice soon that he's not coming back." Kimihiro explains.

"Yes I know. They're no fools, they're very smart. We have to tell them." Hinata then turns to Shigure and Yuki. "We'll take it from here. I hope very much that Kyo returns. I'm so sorry that you're family is going to have to go through this also."

"Don't be sorry. Everyone in our family has gotten better since meeting Sasuke. We should thank you for letting him be such a great part of our lives." Yuki informs them.

Shigure then steps up, "We're still so very sorry about all of this. I can't possibly feel the amount of pain and sorrow you're both going through. We'll be leaving now so you can inform your children. We still have to tell our family. I think that they'll be just as shaken as the rest of us." After turning around to leave, Hinata and Kimihiro slowly step back into the house to tell their kids.

They then begin walking to the Sohma main house. "Shigure, who should we tell first?" Yuki softly asks him.

"We'll tell let them all know at the same time. I'll call a family meeting of all the Zodiacs, except Kureno."

On their way there, Hatori, with Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa, just arrive at Shigure's house. They all quickly get out of the car and when Hatori finds that the doors' unlocked and left wide open, he even gets more worried. He swiftly enters the house and sees Tohru crying on the couch by herself.

"Oh my goodness! What happened? Where's Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Sasuke?" Hatori quickly asks her. Tohru looks up and sees Hatori standing above her and the other three entering. She then starts crying even more.

"Did something terrible happen? What happened?" Hatori tries asking her again. Hiro then comes forward towards Tohru.

"It's Sasuke isn't it?" They all immediately look at him. "Something's happen to him. I know it." His voice then becomes soft and sad. "Tohru, what happened to him? You have to tell us." Hiro balls up his fists and stares directly at Tohru. Her crying then instantly stops and her eyes make contact with that of Hiro's.

She sits up and puts her hands on her legs. She tries her best to hold back her tears long enough to tell them. In a shaky voice she tells them, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke's gone." The last word said so soft but audible enough for the four to hear. Hiro steps back and his eyes wider than they have ever been before. Kisa gasps and puts her hands on her mouth. Momiji falls on couch and covers his face with his hands.

"Oh Lord. It can't be." He sits beside Tohru and takes her into his arms. "How did it happen?"

"Some horrible person shot him! We don't know who. And Sasuke never had a chance!" She begins crying once again. AN: Sorry for all the crying.

Hiro continues stepping back until his back hits the wall. He then slides down it and sits on the ground. "(I knew something bad happened, but not this bad. Why him? Why did it have to be him? He was my best friend!)" His hands then found his way to his head and he was covering his face with his legs. "NO! It can't be! Are you sure? Did you see with your own eyes!" Hiro starts yelling, tears unseen by most people begin forming around his eyes.

"I was there. It was at the library. We tried getting him to the hospital, but it was too late!" Tohru nearly yells while crying. Hatori then holds her even closer, trying to comfort her.

"This is terrible. How did the others react to this?" Hatori asks Tohru.

"Kyo ran away, and Yuki and Shigure left to tell his family and everyone else." Tohru answers, sniffing.

"Why did Kyo run away?" Momiji wonders, holding back his tears.

Tohru then sits up and wipes away her tears so she can explain to the others Kyo and Sasuke's relationship. "Just a few days ago, Sasuke and Kyo were growing very close to each other. They were already like best friends. Then outside, Kyo's beads came off and he transformed right in front of Sasuke. Kyo thought that this ended everything with Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't. Kyo ran deep into the forest like he did with me and like I did, Sasuke chased after him. I don't know what Sasuke said to Kyo or what they did, but when they came back, Kyo's beads were back on his wrist and he was carrying Sasuke in his arms. They became as close as two loving brothers are to each other. Sasuke even moved his stuff to Kyo's room so they could spend more time together. So once Sasuke was gone, Kyo just ran away. I saw the look on his face. It was like he lost everything and nothing was left for him any more." Tohru explains to them.

"Poor Kyo. He probably doesn't know what to think or how to feel." Hatori says to them.

Kisa then finally speaks. "How are the others going to take this? Especially Megumi and Sakura, Sasuke's best friends, they were really close to each other." Kisa sniffs and goes over to Hiro.

"That's right, Hana's brother has to know." Tohru then stands up. "I'm have to go to her and tell her." She then starts walking to the door.

"I could drive you to her house Tohru." Hatori offers.

Tohru nods her head sideways at him. "No thank you. I can do this on my own. You all just wait here in case Kyo comes back. He's going to need more comforting than anyone else." Tohru then heads off to Hana's house.

"I can't believe Sasuke's gone." Momiji starts off.

"He was so young. It must be hard for his parents to find out about his passing." Hatori continues.

Hiro then stands up with his fists balled up. "What about ME?!! Sasuke was my best friend also! I should've just stuck with him in the library! Maybe none of this might of happened! It's not fair! Why does everything bad have to happen to the people I care about?!" Tears reappear around his eyes and Kisa then holds him close to her. Hatori and Momiji's eyes widen at Hiro.

"(My gosh, I never knew Hiro cared that much for Sasuke.)" Hatori thinks.

"(Kyo must be going through the same thing Kyo's going through.)" Momiji thinks.

"It's not fair!" Hiro yells as his shoots forward at them, tears flying away because of his reaction.

Kisa then finally decides to step in. "Hiro, yelling at us or yourself won't make anything better. We're all deeply saddened by Sasuke's passing. I know how good of friends you became, but screaming at the world won't bring him back. It's okay to cry, I'm want to cry also, but if we all break down, then none of us could do anything to help each other out. Remember that you're not the only one suffering from this." Kisa explains to him, hoping that it'll make him feel less angry and more subdue.

Hiro then calms down and sits on the floor. "You're right. I'll stop screaming at you and at everyone. I just feel like a bomb was dropped on me because like, one second I'm all happy and cheerful, then suddenly I lose my closest friend." Hiro tells them.

Kisa then sits down beside him and gives him a hug. Hatori and Momiji sit and think about how everyone else is going to take this. Back with Shigure and Yuki, they've already reached the Sohma Main House and has requested Haru to call all the other Zodiacs for a meeting at Haru's house as soon as possible.

Haru returns with Rin, Ritsu, Ayame, and Kagura. "Haru, where's Hatori and the kids?" Shigure asks him.

"I don't know. They were here a few minutes ago. I guess Hatori took them out." Haru answers.

"So what did you call us here for?" Kagura asks a little curiously.

"Are we doing anything exciting or fun? I hope we are." Ayame hopes clapping his hands together.

Yuki sighs, hating himself for having to break the news to them. "Something terrible has happened a few hours ago." The rest then lean forward a bit and pay very close attention, all a little shocked at Yuki's tone of voice and what he said.

"What happened? Oh, I hope nothing bad has happened to Kyo. Did was it something he did?" Kagura asks, hoping that she's wrong.

"No, it's not Kyo, it's Sasuke." Yuki then pauses. The rest then starts feeling very uncomfortable, not wanting to hear what news Yuki and Shigure bring them anymore. "Sasuke... is... dead." The five gasp at the last word Yuki said.

"Sasuke's gone? But how? Why? Who?" Haru asks, not really sure what to say.

Yuki then gives Shigure the look telling him that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore, so Shigure takes over. "At the library, when Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were picking him up, someone from the outside shot him. No one knows who did it." Shigure informs them, being a little more calm then Yuki was.

"How did Tohru react?" Haru asks, having great concern for the victim's cousin.

"She's devastated. We had to leave her because she could barely walk. All she was doing was crying." Yuki answers.

"How about Kyo?" Kagura then asks, hoping he's not crushed by it.

"We really don't know. Tohru back at the house also to wait for Kyo in case he returns." Yuki explains.

"He returns? Is he gone?" Rin asks.

"Once he found out that Sasuke died" Using that word made Yuki shudder, "Kyo screamed out then ran away. He took this the hardest out of all of us." Yuki answers.

"But why? Why would Kyo be hurt by all of this the most?" Kagura asks, confused by what she heard.

"(I guess we're going to have to explain this to everyone.) Just a few days ago, Sasuke became one of the most important things in Kyo's life. They were like inseparable best friends or really close brothers. I've never seen Kyo so happy ever. I was really grateful for him. It was really hard on him to become so close to someone then lose them in such a short time." Yuki explains to them.

"Poor Kyo. He must feel as though he lost everything. (I remember how rare it was for Kyo to become to close to someone. The only other person I could think of is Kazuma.)" Ayame remembers.

"Does Sasuke's family know?" Haru asks.

"We told them before we came here. They were also devastated." Shigure responds.

Rin then worries, "I wonder how the kids are going to take this. A while ago Kisa was telling me how great Hiro thinks Sasuke is. She told me how they became best friends. They're not going to take this lightly either." Rin informs them.

"(That means if Hiro finds out, he might react the same way Kyo did.) I have a terrible feeling now if he finds out. What if he does something rash like run away like Kyo?" Shigure asks the rest.

Suddenly, Haru's phone rings. Haru immediately picks it up and answers. "Excuse, this isn't really a good time now, could you please call back?" Haru politely informs the caller.

"Haru it's me, Hatori! I couldn't contact the other Zodiacs so I called you. Is Shigure and Yuki there already?" He quickly asks.

"(How did he know? Could they have found out by now?) Uh yeah, how did you know?" Haru worriedly asks.

"I'm here at Tohru's with Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji. She told us everything." Haru then moves the phone away to inform the others.

"It's Hatori. He's back at your house with the kids and said that Tohru already told them everything."

"Oh no. Ask him how the kids are doing." Shigure orders.

Haru goes back on the phone and continues. "How did Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa take it?"

"Momiji and Kisa are fine. Although they are very sad upon finding out, both of them are taking it very well, but Hiro's didn't want to take it at all. He wouldn't stop yelling at us until Kisa consoled him. He even 'cried'." Hatori explains putting emphasis on the word cried.

Haru then goes back to the others. "He says that Momiji and Kisa are saddened by it and that Hiro would stop yelling and shouting at them until Kisa stopped him."

Shigure almost sighed in relief. "Thank goodness he didn't do anything rash."

"So Hiro didn't take it well at all?" Ritsu asks.

"Hatori said that Hiro didn't even want to take it. He even said that he Hiro cried." Haru answers.

"(All the years I've known Hiro I have never came to see or even hear of him crying.) He must've been crushed just like Kyo. He's very lucky to have Kisa with him or else he might have done something rash." Rin explains.

"It's too bad Kyo didn't have someone to stop him. I can't imagine what he's doing or even planning. We don't even have any clue of his whereabouts." Yuki tells him.

Haru then goes back on the phone. "Where's Tohru? I want to speak to her." Haru asks Hatori.

"She's gone. She left to tell Megumi, Sasuke's other best friend. Hana's little brother. I have no clue when she'll be coming back." Hatori answers.

"It's okay. I just wanted to know where she was. Is there anything else you need to talk about?" Haru then asks.

"Did all the other Zodiacs find out?" Hatori answers with a question.

"Shigure and Yuki already told all of us. And we are all greatly saddened also." Haru answers.

"It's hard right? This is the first time our family has ever lost anyone outside of our family. I couldn't even think of what would happen if we had lost Tohru instead." Hatori says.

"It's hard. I don't even how long it will take before we could recover from this." Haru tells him.

"We must remain strong, if we want to find out who did this and punish them greatly." Hatori proclaims.

"We have to find out who did this, for Sasuke's family's sake and for ours." Haru responds.

"It is settled. I'll be returning once Tohru comes back." Hatori hangs up. Haru does shortly after and informs the rest of what they talked about.

Tohru reaches Hana's house and approaches the door. "(Megumi's not going to take this well. He already does that whole serious act for Hana. I don't even think he'll be able to keep that up if he finds out about Sasuke.)" She rings the doorbell and waits for either Hana or Megumi to answer.

Shortly after, Hana opens the door. "Tohru, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Hana smiles to her.

"Uh, is Megumi home?" Tohru asks.

Hana then gives Tohru a worried look. "I don't think you should see him right now. He's in his room extremely worried." Hana informs her best friend.

"Why?"

"Because... " She gets cut off when Megumi sticks his head into the hallway.

"Nee-chan, who's there?" He asks.

"It's Tohru. She said she wanted to see you." Once he heard Tohru's name he instantly runs up to her and grabs her.

"WHERE'S SASUKE?!!!! IS HE ALL RIGHT?!!!! PLEASE TELL ME!!!" Hana looks at Megumi, wondering what happened.

"Wait Megumi. Let's go inside first then Tohru could tell you what you need to hear." Hana tells him. Megumi then calms down and releases Tohru. They walk inside into the living room and all sit down.

Tohru begins. "How did you know that something bad happened to Sasuke, Megumi?"

Megumi tilts his head down then begins explaining. "I was with him for a short period of time in the library. I heard the gun shot but a far away in the library so it took me a while to get to the entrance. I asked the librarian what the commotion was all about and she answered that a boy got shot. I then asked her if she saw the person. She then described what he look like and what he wore, and said that a girl of your description, plus two others were with him. The only person that could've been was Sasuke." Megumi finishes, Hana eyes widen in shock as she didn't know any of this. "So is he all right? Is he in the hospital resting?"

Tohru grips her hands around each other tighter, "No, he's not all right. On the way to the hospital he" she didn't want to say died so she said something else, "didn't make it."

Megumi gasps in buries himself in Hana's arms. "This is horrible. How could such a thing happen? Do you know who shot Sasuke?" Hana asks her, hugging her sobbing little brother.

"We don't know, we have no way of finding out." Tohru tells her.

Megumi then reveals his face again, "Who would kill him? There's no one I know that hates him. There were some people that didn't like him, but I don't him making any kinds of enemies." Megumi tells them while crying.

"What are you going to do about this?" Hana then asks Tohru.

"We don't know. Yuki and Shigure went to tell Sasuke's family and the others. Kyo ran away right after he found out Sasuke was gone." Tohru answers.

"Kyo must've been very fond of Sasuke, am I correct?" Hana asks.

"Yeah" Tohru smiles faintly, remembering how well the two got along. "Sasuke was able to get rid of Kyo's violent temper. Kyo was so calm and happy around him. They were really close. Like I was with my mom." Tohru explains to them.

"(I would have never thought that Kyo could grow that close to anyone. Sasuke must've been a remarkable person in order to have made Kyo calm.)" Hana thinks.

Megumi then gets up. "Sakura doesn't know about this yet. She's also going to be crushed. She told me how she had a huge crush on him but never had the courage to tell him. She was afraid that he might've avoided her if he knew." Megumi tells them.

"That's right. Sasuke had another good friend. Could you please be the one to tell her. I don't know where she lives." Tohru requests of Megumi.

"I'll try, but I don't know where she lives either. She'll probably find out on her own. Although I think that it'll make it harder on her to find out by herself." Megumi tells them.

"I should be going now. Hatori, Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa are back at the house waiting for me." Tohru gets up and walks to the door.

"Farewell Tohru. I hope you find out who did this (Because if I do, I'll make sure Hana curses him forever)."

"Bye. I'm sorry this all had to happen." Tohru waves bye to them and walks back home.

"Hana." Megumi calls for her attention.

"What is it?"

"I don't think I could go on like this. You know, being completely serious all the time." Megumi informs her.

"I understand. It's okay, you don't have to continue for me." Hana assures him. They then walk back into the house and close the door. While Tohru was at Hana's place, Haru calls Hatori and tells him that they're all going to go over there.

When Tohru returns, all the Zodiacs are there except for Kyo who hasn't returned yet. "What? Why are you all here?" She asks of the crowd.

"We know we're all deeply saddened by Sasuke's death, but we agreed that we must remain strong for him, also so we could find out who did this. We all agreed to help out in anyway possible to find out the creep who murdered Sasuke." Hatori explains to Tohru.

"Arigato." She then wipes the tears away from her eyes and shakes them off. "I'll try my best to keep strong. We're going to find this person and make him pay.(I want this person to suffer as much as possible.)" The rest nod at her. They all spend the rest of the day figuring out what to do and what ways they could use in discovering Sasuke's murderer.

Meanwhile, Kyo is still running only to now be found deep inside a forest. He's been running for almost an hour and finally stops in front of a big tree and rests his body. He leans forward and rests on his arm. He finally came to his senses and had only one thought on his mind. "(I still can't don't want to take that your gone Sasuke. But since I couldn't protect you, I swear)" He then looks up. "(I 'will' avenge you.)"

_**OWARI**_

AB-Angel: There you go. The first story of my Fruits Basket trilogy finished. This is the first fanfic I've finished! Do you know who did it? If you do just say that you do, don't say who it is. You can confirm if you're correct when you read the second story. You must review if you want to read the second part of Family Discovery, Broken Bond, faster. Broken Bond is a serious story that is partly a crime investigation. It won't be as long but it 'will' resolve everything. Thanks to all who reviewed and read this story. You're support made this possible. Review if you want the sequel to come out faster.


	9. Preview

Preview of sequel to Family Discovery.

Okay, just so you readers know what's to come for the next story, here's what to look for when I submit it.

Broken Bond by ab-angel

One month has passed after the incident, but the Sohmas still remain strong. Tohru and the huge family still are doing everything they can to find out who's responsible for their sadness.

Fruits Basket Drama/Mystery 8- Chapters

Okay, the summary's not that great but I'm trying not to give away what happens in the first story for those who haven't read it yet.

Since I'm in such a good mood and kind of disappointed that I finally finished this fic, I'm writing a special chapter called Chocolates Popularity. It serves it's purpose in later chapters and in Broken Bond. The amount of reviews I receive for that chapter 'will' determine how quickly I submit the first chapter to Broken Bond.


	10. Chocolates Equals Popularity

I'm finally BACK!!! Hawaii's been a blast but I got work to do for you great readers. When I finished this fic, I was kind of bummed out on how many other things I could've added but didn't in this fic, so here's a special chapter of Family Discovery. Also what happens in this chapter will be important in the sequel Broken Bond. The amount of reviews I receive for this chapter will determine how quickly I submit the first chapter of the sequel, Broken Bond.

Note: This chapter will have point of views like the real Fruits Basket does. This chapter takes place during the week before Sasuke's birthday. Plus you'll notice that there's a lot more Japanese than I usually put. I'm taking Japanese classes and I'm one of the top students in class.

**Special Chapter - Chocolates Equals Popularity**

Hi, it's me, Sasuke Toko, and I've been living with the Sohmas and Tohru for the past two weeks I've been having the time of my life! I'm wishing now that I could spend most of my time with Tohru and the others. Oh, and today's Valentine's Day, a day in which my brother and sister benefit more from than I doYou'll see why.

"Come on Tohru! Kyo, and Yuki! Let's go!" Sasuke yells to them.

"We're ready. You can quit yelling now." Kyo tells him.

"Sorry, I'm just a little excited. Since it's Valentine's Day I always keep track of how much chocolates I get and compare them to the year before." Sasuke tells Kyo.

"Oh no, not Valentine's Day again. Uh, I'm going to stay home. I'm feeling a little woozy." Kyo lies.

"Oh come on! Tohru already told me this little story. You're not getting away with it." Sasuke pulls on his arm.

"Let go of me! I said I'm not feeling good and I don't want to go to school!" Kyo yells.

"Just bare with it Kyo. You should be lucky that girls aren't all over you like they are to me." Yuki says in an annoyed tone.

"Who asked you?!" Kyo yells back.

"Oh come now Kyo. Today will be a lot of fun. I even got you three chocolates!" She hands the chocolates to all three of them.

"Thanks Tohru! This is my first one." Sasuke announces.

"How many did you get last year?" Yuki asks him.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, my last year's amount was 62 chocolates." Sasuke answers with ease.

"NANI??? 62!! Are you serious?" Tohru yells.

"Well, I 'do' make a lot of friends. I'm not popular or anything, I guess lots of girls like me for how nice and funny I am." Sasuke explains.

"Don't be so modest Sasuke." Tohru tells her little cousin.

Sasuke turns a little red. "What do you mean?"

"You're dad told me that you like to hang out with a lot of pretty girls." Tohru announces.

"NANI?? That's not true. I like hanging out with friends, and some of them happen to be pretty." Sasuke tries to explain.

"Okay, if you say so." She then turns to Kyo "Here Kyo, don't you want some chocolate?" Tohru kindly asks.

"You're not going to put me through this again are you?" Kyo asks Tohru.

"What are you talking about?" Tohru asks confused.

"Oh forget it. I'll just try to survive for today." He takes the chocolate and puts it in his pocket. Shortly after, they drop off Sasuke to his school and hear their way.

"Ja ne! Have a fun Valentine's!" Sasuke waves bye to them and meets up with Megumi and Sakura.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Sakura hands him chocolates.

"Thanks. You always get me chocolates knowing I always get you something nice for White Day." Sasuke tells her.

"NooO!" she says sarcastically. Megumi than hands Sasuke some chocolates.

"Here."

"Megumi! I never knew you felt like that about me!" Sasuke says in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up. You should know by now that they're from my sister." Megumi re-informs him.

He takes the chocolates and says, "I know, just messing with you, that's all." He then opens his bag and Sakura and Megumi notices all the bags in there.

"Ahh, I see you've prepared this time." Sakura confirms.

"Yup! Unlike last year when you two had to help me carry all the chocolates by hand, I brought bags so it's be a lot easier." He sticks the chocolates in his backpack. "That's three so far."

"Trying to beat your old record, ne?" Megumi asks.

"Like always." The school bell rings and they all set off to their class.

The teacher enters the room and greets her kids as they bow down and greet her.

"Welcome class. Before we begin, I would like to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day and hope that all you guys and some girls get all the chocolates coming to you."

With that said the class begins. School ends a couple of hours later and Sasuke meets up with Megumi and Sakura at the lockers. Before opening his shoe locker, Sasuke say disappointedly "Hmm, I didn't get all the chocolates I thought I would. And I was so prepared this year!"

"That's weird, you only have the chocolates my sister, Sakura, and Tohru gave you." Megumi tells them.

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything." He then opens his locker and chocolates start pouring out, burying him while Sakura and Megumi step away. At the same time another pouring of chocolates happens not too far away.

"What was that?" Sakura asks.

The young tigress then turns around and sees familiar faces. "Oh, kora Megumi and Sakura. Where's Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head then pops out of the chocolates. "Here! How you doing Kisa?"

"Genki desu."

Sasuke then looks around for his new best friend. "Doko Hiro wa nan desu ka?"

Kisa points to the pile of chocolates. "You see that?" The three nod. "Hai, he's in there."

Hiro's head then pops out. "Woo! I thought I was going to suffocate." Hiro says in relief, regaining his breath.

"I guess we both have something in common." Sasuke's head says to Hiro's head.

"I seriously doubt that you got all those chocolates because the girls think you're so cute and good looking." Hiro tells him.

"Well, maybe, or maybe because I have a lot of friends." Sasuke informs his good friend.

"Bet I have more chocolate than you!" Hiro then announces.

"That's okay. I don't want to take advantage of you." Sasuke tells him.

"Oh, backing out I see. It's okay if you don't want to since I'm more popular." Hiro says with pride.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke leaps out of the pile and starts counting his chocolates. Shortly after Hiro starts too. After a few minutes, both of them are finished counting and the end result is...

"78!!" They both yell.

"Hey, I beat my last year's record. But I'm tied with you!" Sasuke yells and points at Hiro.

"It ain't over till it's over!" Hiro yells back.

"Isn't everyone having so much fun." Megumi comments.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here Sasuke, happy Valentine's Day." Kisa hands Sasuke the chocolates.

Sasuke then smirks at Hiro. "79. I win." He then laughs.

"Oops! That reminds me." She hands the chocolates to Hiro. "Here cutie!"

"ACK!! We're tied again! Sakura! How could you?" Sasuke yells at his lady friend.

"What?" Sakura says sarcastically.

"Hah! We're tied and you don't win!" Hiro gloats to Sasuke.

Megumi then looks over and see something sticking out of Sasuke's bag in the bottom.

"Sasuke, what's that?" Megumi points to Sasuke's bag.

"I don't know. Let me see." He then discovers a box of chocolates made out to Hiro from Tohru. Sasuke's mouth then falls wide open.

"What? What is it?" Hiro asks.

"Nothing! It's uh nothing of importance." Sasuke lies. Sakura then grabs it and hands it to Hiro.

"It's from Sasuke's cousin, Tohru. I guess you win." Sakura informs the sheep.

"An even 80. Who's the most popular one here, Sasuke?" Hiro asks smirking at him.

"Why should I tell you?!" Sasuke says.

"Come on! I want to know." Hiro gloats.

"Oh fine! Anata." Sasuke grumbles.

"Hah! I know." Hiro puts the final chocolates in the pile.

"What are you going to do with all those chocolates anyway?" Sasuke asks while sticking all his chocolates neatly in the bags he brought watching Hiro wondering how to carry them.

"I don't know. What are you going to do with yours?" Hiro then asks him.

"Well, I'm going to do what I always do. Give them all to my brother and sister and keep a little bit for myself." Sasuke answers. When he finishes, he picks up the extra bags and gives them to Hiro. "Here. It'll be kind of hard to bring them around without something to put them in." Sasuke informs the Zodiac animal.

"I guess. Thanks. I have no use for them so I guess I'll just give them away." Hiro then tells Sasuke.

"To who?"

"There's no one I know that I could give them to. Whatever, I'll just give them to your brother and sister too." Hiro says.

"That's cool. Come on. Let's all go to my house and drop off these chocolates. Then we can do something fun." Sasuke plans.

"Sure, let's go." Hiro agrees. They then head off carrying the 159 chocolates, plus whatever amounts the other three received, they had with them to Sasuke's house so they can give almost all of it to Shinichiro and Satski.

Sakura then whispers to Megumi, "I thought he brought bags so we wouldn't have to help him bring his chocolates again."

"Well, it's not only Sasuke's chocolates this time. It's Hiro's too." Megumi answers.

"Oh fine. This better be the last time." Sakura tells herself.

Shortly after, they reach the Toko residence. "Here we are! I guess you're finally going to see my home." Sasuke tells Hiro and Kisa. "Come on! I'll introduce you to my family."

As they enter, Sasuke discovers that no one's home except Satski and his mom. "Mom? Where's Shinichiro and dad?"

"They're shopping for some things we need this week." She completely doesn't notice the other four with him. Sasuke notices that something's on her mind that's bugging her. "Sasuke, there's something I need to talk to you about. I'll be in the kitchen when you're finished." She walks away and leaves them be for the moment.

"I wonder what's wrong? No matter, come guys, we can drop off the chocolates in the living room and you four can do whatever while I talk to my mom. Just stay in the living room, I don't want my mom getting mad for anything." They all nod at him.

They enter the house and find Satski watching TV. "Hi oniichan!"

"Yeah whatever." He then lifts up the chocolates, "Look what I have!" She jumps up in excitement and scrimmages through the bags.

"Valentine's chocolates! Wow there's so many! Way more than last time." Satski yells in happiness.

"Well over half of them are my friend, Hiro's." Sasuke informs his little sister.

"Arigato Hiro and oniichan!!" She starts opening some of them.

"Remember to leave some for Shinichiro. I'm going to talk to kaasan now. Just stay here and watch some TV. I'm sure it won't take long." Sasuke leaves the others and enters the kitchen. "Hai kaasan, what is it?" He takes a seat.

"Sasuke," she begins, knowing the news she's going to tell him will bring him great sorrow, "we're moving out of here." She tells him directly.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror, "Nani? Na...doushite??" he asks all confused.

"Anata no tousan got promoted and is being transferred to the island south of here." Hinata explains to her shocked son.

"Doushite ima?! When are we moving?" He almost yells.

"We're not completely sure, but we know that it's less than a month before we move. We're packing most of our things next week." She answers.

"Demo... I'm finally with people I love being with! You're just going to take that all away?" Sasuke asks loudly.

"We can always visit here. It's not like we're moving to Europe or the USA." Hinata tries to cheer him up.

"I don't want to go!" He complains.

"So how are you going to tell the others? Even Tohru?" Hinata then asks.

Sasuke then gets a hold of himself, "(There's nothing I can do about.) I'm not telling them." He answers right away.

"Demo, doushite?" she asks.

"If I tell them now, then the rest of the time I spend with them will be ruined. I don't want that." He then cheers himself up. "So I'm just going to spend the rest of the time I have with them as best as I could possible can. Starting today, I'm going to have a really fun day with Megumi, Sakura, Hiro, and Kisa. Is that okay with you?" he asks before leaving.

"Well, since we are moving and it'll be a while before you could see them again, fine! Have you're little fun." Hinata lets him go.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" He runs out of the kitchen, but before that,

"Chotto matte Sasuke!"

"Nani kaasan?" Sasuke asks.

"Koko." She hands him some money.

"What's this for?" Sasuke asks all confused.

"It's so you can have a great time with your friends." Hinata answers.

"Arigato!" He jumps and hugs her. He finally leaves the kitchen and enters the living room. "What are you all doing?" He finds them playing stupid games with Satski.

"We were bored so we decided to have a little fun with your sister." Sakura answers.

"Right." He says sarcastically. "Haha gave me 2000 yen so we can spend the day together. What do you want to do?" he asks his friends. "Oh, and movies, amusement parks are out! Got that Hiro?"

"Oh sure. I really don't know then." Hiro answers.

"I know! Let's go to the Mall! We can play games, eat whatever, and just look around!" Sakura suggests.

"Do you want to go?" Sasuke asks Hiro, Megumi, and Kisa.

"Sure. I'd love to." Kisa replies.

"Why not?" Hiro says after her.

"Ika zo." Megumi finishes. They then set off to the mall downtown. Upon reaching the mall, they plan on what they're going to do.

AN: The chapter was supposed to end already but I want to keep the average amount of words for my chapter high so I'm expanding it so it'll be more than 5479 words. Yup! That's the average amount of words I have each chapter of this fic. I actually calculated it.

"Okay, first I think we should just look around. You know, browse around and see if there's anything we want so we could go back here later with more money, unless you guys have money already than you could buy whatever you want. You guys have money right?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah, but we're saving it up for something. (Namely your birthday Sasuke, you'd better get me a gift since I'm giving you something.)" Hiro tells him.

"That's okay then. We'll just use the money my mom gave me."

"Okay then, let's look around this place. It's the first time I've been here." Kisa announces.

"Yeah me too." Hiro adds.

"Then we'll just have to show you two around." Sasuke tells both of them. They begin with the first level of the mall. Looking around toy shops, electronic stores, clothes departments that only Sakura would go to. They then stop at an anime store. They split up for a little and look around the place.

Hiro then overhears Sasuke saying something. "Cool, I could get this DVD right now, but that'd be using the money kaasan gave me. Oh well, I could always wait until next time." He puts the DVD back and looks around other places. Hiro then reaches in his pocket and finds that the money he's been saving for Sasuke's gift is just enough to buy that DVD.

"Hey Kisa, I know what to get for Sasuke's birthday. You wait here and don't tell Sasuke or the other two." She nods and waits. He takes the DVD and purchases it without any sign of Sasuke or the other two around. He hides it in his backpack and rejoins Kisa to wait for the other three.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" Kisa asks them.

"Nah, nothing I could afford." Sasuke answers. Hiro and Kisa wink to each other.

"Nothing I really want." Megumi then answers.

"I don't even know why I'm here. I don't even really like anime." Sakura comments.

"No one asked you to come in. You could've just waited outside patiently for the rest of use." Sasuke tells her.

"Well, let's drop the subject. Any other stores in this level you want to go to?" Sakura asks the four.

"Iie. Let's go upstairs." In the second level, they go to a bookstore and check out that place. Megumi finds a book that he supposes Sasuke would like.

"(Maybe it'll get him into reading if I get this for him.)" Megumi buys the book and stashes it away. They don't stay there very long, seeing is how none of them really appreciate reading. They then go looking around again in search of another store they can wander in.

As they're walking around they past by a Sanrio store. Sakura asks them if she can go look in there with Kisa quickly. "Sure, but be quick. You know how I feel when I'm hanging near a girly store." Sasuke informs her.

Sakura pulls Kisa into the store and quickly looks around. While Kisa is admiring the little collection of Sayonara Pussycat Just messing, don't feel like using Hello Kitty dolls, Sakura comes across something she wants to give Sasuke for his birthday. After leaving the store and joining up with the others, all four of them finally have what they want to give Sasuke for his birthday.

"Are there any kinds of other stores you guys want to go to? Because I'm kind of hungry." AN: Once I wrote this like my stomach hurt a little and I realized I was hungry. Sasuke asks them.

"None that I can't think right now." Megumi answers.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too. Ika zo tabesu." Kisa says. They decide to end their little looking around stores and eat.

"So where do you want to eat?" Sasuke asks his friends.

"I don't know. How much money did your mom give you again?" Hiro asks.

"2000 yen."

"Hm, let's try getting something that's not so expensive so we still have money to play games." Hiro states.

"You want ramen?" Megumi asks.

"Nah! I'm sort of sick of that stuff." Sakura responds.

"I like sushi." Kisa then announces.

"Sushi sound good?" Sasuke asks.

"Sounds good. Let's eat!" They head to the first Sushi place they can find and order up. They're lucky since that day, the restaurant was giving 35 discount on all kids, so instead of paying 900 yen, they spent only 585 yen.

"Cool, we still have 1415 yen left. That's enough to keep us busy at the arcade for a while." Sasuke tells them.

They head to their final destination, the arcade at the top of the mall. Sasuke splits the money between three of them since Kisa didn't want to play games and Megumi wasn't really in the mood. So it was really only him, Hiro, and Sakura who played games.

Sasuke starts off by playing the only game he really likes playing at arcades, Dance Dance Revolution. After playing his three favorite songs AN: I'm really good and if you must know, my three favorite songs are "Break Down", "Candy", and "Cartoon Heroes" all on standard. Way too hard on heavy., he feels warmed up enough to play the most difficult songs he could beat, Which are "Abyss", ".59", and I'm still trying to beat "I Do I Do I Do".

"Wow Sasuke! You're really good at this game." Kisa comments.

"Well, I do get a lot of practice." He says while regaining his breath. "What's Hiro doing?" he then asks.

"Oh, he's playing shooting games. I wish he'd do something physical like this but I can't force him to do anything." Kisa tells Sasuke.

"(Hmm, let's see.) HEY HIRO, BET YOU CAN'T BEAT ME AT THIS GAME!!!" Sasuke yells to him.

Hiro immediately jumps on the arcade, "You're on!" They insert their tokens and start dancing to the first song "Kind Lady". Sasuke dances well, but surprisingly, Hiro keeps up with Sasuke, and he's on heavy mode too!

"(I never know Hiro played this game. When did he get so good?)" Kisa wonders. Sasuke and Hiro's great playing then begins to attract an audience. People gather around as they watch the two best friends battle it out against each other. When the first song ends, the scores come up and it's Sasuke who wins by a few thousand points. They begin their second song, "Look to the Sky", and poor Sasuke gets confused in the beginning, unlike Hiro. So it's Hiro who wins the second song.

"So you want to play huh? Let's see how you do in my territory!" Sasuke presses the button and selects ".59". The begins and it shows Hiro's weakness in the game. He's not very good at rapid pressing on the same arrows, and that's what ".59" mostly has. Sasuke wins by a huge lead and beats Hiro overall.

"Okay, you win that round, but let's see how 'you' do in my territory." Hiro chooses the first song, and to Sasuke's surprise, it's something that even he wouldn't choose at his level of skill, "Paranoia Evolution".

"What?! You're good at this song? But I never even tried it yet." Sasuke yells.

"Then that's uh-oh for you." The song starts and Sasuke tries his best to keep up with Hiro, but loses. He then lets Hiro choose the next song because he's afraid they might lose if he picks the song he wants. And to his shock again, Hiro picks the song he's been trying to beat, "I Do I Do I Do".

"You can beat this too! But I've been trying to beat this song for a long time!" Sasuke yells once more.

"Then I guess you're dead." The song starts up and Sasuke keeps up until the chorus goes underway. Then he starts falling behind and ends up losing. Sasuke gets Sasuke bugged that he picks a song that he even wouldn't dare play on heavy, but he's so desperate that he doesn't even want Hiro to win. So he chooses "Break Down" on heavy.

"Are you nuts?! This songs freaking hard!" Hiro informs Sasuke.

"I know, that's why I picked it." The song starts and Sasuke and Hiro are trying their best to not fail. And for some strange reason, the song ends and they both pass. The crowd behind that claps at their amazing performance.

"Since when did we have an audience?" Hiro asks.

"I don't know, but that was weird. I picked this song so we would fail and you wouldn't get your victory." Sasuke tells Hiro.

"You're messed up. So it's one-one for both of us. Want a tie breaker?" Hiro says.

Sasuke reaches in his pocket only to find it empty "Oops! I'm all out of money." Sasuke smirks knowing that Hiro's a lot better than him, making him set a new goal of trying to get better than Hiro.

"What?" Hiro then checks his own pocket. "I'm all out too! This sucks! I guess we have no choice but to leave." Hiro suggests.

"Matte. Let's see if Sakura ran out already." She then appears with a bunch of stuffed animals from the machine she was playing. Sasuke and Hiro's mouths hit the floor.

"That's what you spent haha no okane on?!" Sasuke yells.

"So, I couldn't resist! And there was nothing I wanted to play." Sakura uses as an excuse.

"Are you going to give any to Kisa?" Hiro asks.

"Doushite?"

"Sore okane wa anata no ja arimasen. Why should you keep all of those?" Hiro asks.

"Okay fine! I'll give half of them to Kisa." Sakura gives in.

The three of them leave the arcade and find Kisa and Megumi waiting outside of there talking to each other.

"Did you three have fun?" Kisa asks.

"Hiro and I created an audience and Sakura won a lot of prizes." Sasuke informs them. "We had a horrible time."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Megumi responds.

"Here, I won some of these for you." Sakura hands Kisa some of the toys.

"Doomo arigato gozaimasu." Kisa thanks her and takes the toys.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" Hiro asks them.

"Yeah, I'm tried now." Sasuke tells them. AN: When I wrote this line I yawned.

"So what do you want to do?" Kisa asks.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks her.

"Do you want to just leave and go our separate ways or do you want to go somewhere before that?" Kisa asks again being more specific.

"Let's go to Tohru's. You haven't met them yet, right Sakura?" Sasuke asks her.

"Not yet, but what time is it?" she asks before giving them an answer if she wants to go.

"Uh, wow it's already 7:42! Do you still want to go and visit Tohru? It's getting late now." Sasuke asks them again.

"Yeah it's late. I don't think we should go. It might not be safe seeing is how we're all under 16." Hiro informs them.

"So let's just go home. We can walk you two to your house. Megumi, Sakura, and I all live near each other so we'll be fine." Sasuke offers the pair of zodiacs.

"Thanks. I'd feel better if more people were with us." Kisa tells them. They exit the mall and head to the Sohma place. After about 17 minutes, they reach the Sohma gate and say their farewells to Hiro and Kisa.

On their way home, Megumi starts asking Sasuke some questions. "Sasuke, you're becoming quite fond of Hiro and Kisa, aren't you?"

"Nani? What do you mean?" Sasuke asks both of them, getting caught completely off guard.

Sakura then continues, "Come on. It's obvious how you always are spending time with them now."

"Well, they are my newest friends and they really don't have anyone else but each other." Sasuke informs the two. "Are you saying that I'd rather hang out with them than with you two?" he then asks.

"No, that's not it. Well, yeah. We sort of feel like we're losing our best friend. The one we knew since 2nd grade." Sakura states.

"Even if I do hang out with Hiro and Kisa more, you two will and always be my two best friends. The two I grew up with. If you knew me this long you should know that by now." Sasuke reminds them.

"Okay fine. How could we ever doubt you?" Megumi says. Shortly after they reach Sasuke's house and say their good-byes and leave each other. Just as he reaches his house he remembers something.

"Oh crap! What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be at Tohru's. I'm still staying over their house!" AN: Strangely enough, I actually forgot that he was supposed to be at Shigure's but didn't feel like changing it, so I just added this in to make it funny.

He opens the door and gets greeted by his parents. "Sasuke, anata wa koko nan desu ka?" Hinata asks her son.

"I forgot I was supposed to be at Shigure's and ended up walking here with Megumi and Sakura." He tells them.

"Oh, did you have fun?" she then asks.

"It was a blast. Can I use the phone to call them?" Sasuke asks after answering.

"Of course. You do still live here." Hinata answers. Sasuke quickly calls Shigure and asks him for whoever's there to pick him up. Shigure tells him that he's going ask Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo to go get him. After a while, the doorbell rings and it's the trio at the door.

"Sasuke, come on. Shigure told us you were here waiting for us." Tohru calls out.

"Thanks. I lost track of time and went here by accident." Sasuke tells the three.

"That's okay. As long as you're okay." Tohru replies.

"Come on. It's late. Let's go home now." Yuki comments. Soon after they reach home and after a long and fun day with his best friends. Sasuke falls asleep early with a big smile on his face, hoping that the rest of the time he spends with the Sohmas and Tohru, will be just like this day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: Okay, so it wasn't more than 5479 words, but I really wanted to get it finished so I could submit and you people could read. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Like I said earlier. They amount of reviews I receive from this chapter will determine how fast I finish the first chapter of the sequel to this fic. I'm finally back so all the fics of mine you've been reading will be updated very soon.

Here's a glossary of all the Japanese terms.

_Genki desu _- I'm fine.

_Doko Hiro wa nan desu ka? _Where's Hiro

_Anata no tousan _- your father

_Doushite ima?! _- Why now?!

_Koko ­_- Here

_Ika zo tabesu ­_- Let's eat.

_Sore okane wa anata no ja arimasen. _- That money isn't yours.

Okay, some of this might me wrong but I'm only in level one. Oh, one thing I do have to say about the Japanese, I'm very well aware of it but have no idea how to fix the last phrase on here. Because anata can be offensive to Japanese people, it's mostly used for those of lower status or rank, but I don't know the regular way to say 'you' so don't bug me on that. Review and remember that your reviews will make the sequel come out faster! And thank you for reading this fic!


End file.
